Life is Like Neverending Poprocks
by HitachiinOtaku
Summary: Aly and her brother are forced to move to Japan by their rich grandfather. On top of that they have to attend Ouran Academy. Do aly and her fit in? Will they be able to return to America? Will they want to? Please R&R guys I need feedback on my story, ty.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Of course like many others I do not own Ouran's characters but I do however own my original chars. Please enjoy the wonderful personalities of Ouran's characters as well as my own. (This is the first time I post any story or let anyone read a story or fanfic I have composed. )

R & R: After reading please leave a review I enjoy having feedback on my stories and other written sense. Let me know what I can do to make the story more vivid, or real. So with that said, read on!!!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Disowned Siblings**

A brother and sister lay motionless in their beds. They were sleeping peacefully. It was early in the morning maybe around five o'clock because the sun was barely starting to rise. The boy was already starting to stir he was an early riser most of the time. The girl however didn't move. Five minutes later the alarm started to sound with its annoying and repetitive beeping. The boy opened his eyes and got ready to go to school. He finished showering, dressing and fixing his hair by 6:45. He stayed watching TV downstairs until 6:50. It was routine. He went upstairs to wake up his sister.

"Wake up, Alicia," he said in a soft kind voice. "Come on its time to wake up."

"I dun wanna go," she slurred because she was half asleep. "You go I'll stay home today."

"Oh, come on Aly, you know I won't go to school without you. I'll be worried about you being home by yourself."

"Fine, I'll get up since I don't want to make you late. What time is it?"

"Same time as always."

"You like to be on schedule, how boring," the sleep deprived girl mocked.

"You know how Ms. Cortez gets when we're late to Spanish."

"Yeah, we'll both be in detention for sure," she said finally sitting up.

"You better hurry we have to get there by 7:45."

"Alright," said the girl getting up and getting a towel as she headed for the bathroom.

"Your clothes are gonna be on your bed!" he shouted. He always picked her clothes for school.

"Okay, thanks, Angel!" she called back.

She was already showering by that time. She washed her long black hair and her caramel skin. It took her about 20 minutes to get out of the shower. When she got out she blow dried her hair then she put on the clothes her brother set up for her. She noticed that like usual her clothes matched his but she really didn't care, she was used to it. Her brother came in to fix her hair he usually just straightened it because her hair was usually uncontrollably frizzy. Alicia finished getting ready by 7:30 and then Angel drove to school.

When they finally got to school people gathered around their car. They were all waiting for Alicia to get out because they were her fans. She used to be a model up until two months ago when her grandfather forced the modeling agency to fire her. They really didn't want to but in this world money talks and her grandfather was extremely wealthy. She hated all this attention although she really did like modeling it bothered her that so many people wanted to know all sorts of beauty tips from her when she really didn't do anything to make herself better looking. She just kept telling them that the photographers use Photoshop to get rid of any blemishes that she had. Of course they didn't believe her because she hardly ever got a break out or anything of the sort. The rest of the girls there were waiting for Angel who was only popular for his good looks. They would often try to be friends with Alicia only to be closer to him. Alicia and Angel looked like twins although Angel was a year older than his sister.

Angel liked to style his hair like an emo kid with a parting to the left. It was this style that made him so appealing to the girls. He even dyed a bit of his hair blue. He liked to dress nicely and elegantly although sometimes he just went around dressed like a real emo. He always smelled good and it was a well known fact because everywhere he went people complemented his scent. His eyes were green. Not just a plain dark green, they were light green and they were almost transparent. This eye color was a trait their mother had. He was eloquent when he spoke to teachers and the other girls, it was almost poetic. Although when he spoke to his sister he usually was straight-forward and used a tone of authority.

Alicia share the good looks he had. She had his eyes, his dark hair, and even their skin color was the same. Her hair was different than his in that it was long and parted to the right but she had the same bangs her brother did. Her demeanor was quite different although she looked friendly and accepting to everyone, she was really socially awkward. She hated for her brother to hang out with other people more than her. She thought it was okay for her to hang out with whomever she wanted. Her friends were always good choices thanks to her skills in psychology. She always knew what kinds of personalities people had, it was a gift.

They went to class holding hands so as not to get separated by hallway traffic or by random stalkers. Everyone who was left in the hallways wanted to stop to talk to them but her brother was walking so fast that he didn't given them the chance to stop them. She was thankful that her brother was in such a hurry because talking to these people was the last thing she wanted to do. They got to their class and sat down in their usual seats. Her brother sat behind her to make sure that she was paying attention in class.

The rest of the day went the same way her brother walked her to all her classes. This was a typical day. They went to their classes then we went to lunch. During lunch they got an unexpected call from their dad. At first they thought he was calling to tell them to stop by at the market before they got home so they could buy groceries but that wasn't it. Her brother picked up and put the phone on speaker.

"Hey, Dad what's up?" said her brother.

"You guys need to come home, now," he said.

"What's wrong Daddy?" she asked worried about him.

"Nothing, but your _grandfather_ is here and he wants to see you immediately," he said emphasizing the word grandfather.

"What does _he_ want?"

"I'll tell you guys when you get home."

"Do we have to go now?" she asked. She didn't want to see the man who disowned their family after her mother's death.

"Yeah, I know how you feel but I don't think you guys have a choice right now. I've already called the school to tell them you're leaving early."

"Okay, dad we'll be home in a little while," said Angel then he hung up the phone.

"I don't want to go if that old man is there," Alicia told her brother angrily.

"I know, but we have to. It might be good news finally," he said trying to change her mind.

"Fine."

They got in the car and her brother drove. Somehow the drive home seemed way longer than usual. It might have been because she was wishing to be somewhere else or maybe because she didn't want to see her grandfather. She just kept hoping that his schedule would be so busy that he would have to leave before they got there, but when they got to the driveway she cold plainly see his silver Benz parked in her brother's spot. She was furious to the point of beating someone down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Ouran belongs to Bisco Hatori not me!!! (*sniffle* I wish I owned Ouran but if I did it would be screwed up.)

The other day I was talking to my friend (*cough* own reflection):

Me: Hey I'm not doing too bad for my first published fanfic am I?Jenny: No, you're not doing bad.

Me: You mean it?Jenny: Its horrible.

Me: Jealous because you can't think of what to write!!

Any who… On to Chapter 2!!! Yesh!!!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Old Man's Demand**

Her brother turned off the car and she hesitated to get off. Anywhere is better than here right now, she thought to herself, but there was no use escaping now because their grandfather had seen them in the driveway. Her brother who had already gotten off the car went around opening the door for her since she didn't seem to be moving. He helped her out and they walked to the front door as if walking to their deaths. When they reached the door it was their father who opened the door for them.

"Good You're home," He said forcing himself to sound excited.

"Hey, dad," said Alicia and her brother almost synched.

"Your grandfather's waiting for you in the living room," sighed their dad giving off an aura of annoyance.

The girl and her brother walked into the living room holding hands out of minor anxiety. They saw their grandfather who was smiling happily. Alicia didn't smile; she was feeling pure hatred for the man who never help out their family. Her and her brother sat on the couch farthest from him. He stood up and spoke.

"Look at how much the two of you have grown. The last time I saw you, you were both pretty short."

"He was six and I was five. Children grow, especially when you abandon them," Alicia stated.

"Anyway," he said ignoring her remark and continued arrogantly. "I've decided that you two will move to Japan."

"What?" Angel asked incredulously.

"Oh, come on it'll be fun."

"No thanks. Who's want to live near or with someone like you!" shouted Alicia in rage. "You abandon us and then you come back to tell us something like that!"

"Aly," their dad said trying to calm her down. "Don't be so disrespectful. Just because he treated you guys like that doesn't mean you should do the same."

"I guess I have to apologize for that. Your mother's death hit me hard and since you two looked so much like her I didn't think I could stand seeing her face in the two of you. I'm sorry."

"Save it for someone who cares! Why don't you just go back to Japan and leave us alone!"

"I cant, not yet. I need you two to come back with me because I've decided it was unfair to disown you without good reason."

"Yeah, right," said Alicia in a sarcastic tone.

"You'll be going to a very good school there."

"Your grandfather has offered me a job but its in Japan," said their father.

"We don't need to move all the way over there! I can get a job and work here so we wont need to move," said Angel who was having the toughest time believing this situation.

"We're moving," their dad said simply.

"But, Daddy!" cried Alicia.

"No buts just go upstairs and pack," he commanded with a tone of finality.

They went to their room to pack all the things they would need for their permanent vacation to Japan. They were somehow lucky because they had learned Japanese in their school, it was one of the only classes they had together the year before. Alicia was sure that if she saw her grandfather while packing, she would have thrown things at him for changing her life so suddenly. She could here her brother, Angel, cursing while he packed.

"Angel, right now we have no choice, but when we get there we'll make his life miserable," said Alicia who was already deviating a plan to make their tyrannical grandfather pay.

"Aly, this all too much for one day. Why couldn't dad think about it for a day?"

"Actually, I think that old man made this proposal months ago. I remember dad saying that moving would be way too much for us. I just figured that he was thinking of moving somewhere around this area."

"I guess things aren't good for dad, since he hasn't been able to find a job."

After a good couple of hours of packing, they finally finished. It was already dark outside. Their dad was so busy packing his stuff that he didn't even get to cook dinner. Instead, Alicia ordered pizza and that's what they had for dinner. Their grandfather decided to spend the night at their house since they were all to arrive at the airport at the same time. Dinner with the intruder was silent, no one spoke and there was so much tension that the tiniest incident could make any of them snap. Rather tan cause a scene during dinner Alicia went straight to her room when she finished eating.

*****************************

The next morning they boarded their grandfather's private jet and headed to Japan. Alicia and Angel took seats farthest from their grandfather. They would rather sit in coach than with him. It was going to be an unbearably long flight to Japan. At first Alicia tried to busy herself by watching the 'scenery' but all that could be seen was the blue sky. She noticed that her brother had fallen asleep and then she eventually fell asleep on her. They looked adorable as they slept it was almost as if they were ceramic angels with a look as peaceful as theirs.

* * *

**Author's Comments**: Sorry guys my stupid writer's block is coming back. This one was kind of short because I had two essays to do and so far I've only finished one. XP. I'm in college so I'm sort of busy like most of the time but I hope you can bear with my slow pace.

**R&R**: Please guys I need feedback at least to know that you guys are reading this so I can keep writing more!!! Let me know what I can do for the next chapter I value ideas, comments, and criticism.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Ouran doesn't belong to me but both Alicia and Angel are my precious creations.

Author's Note: I apologize for not getting to the Ouran parts fast enough. I just wanted people to know where my characters are coming from before they go there so their actions and attitudes will be justified. I will introduce Ouran in the next chapter, Hoo-hah! Also, after reading Chapter one over I realized that I changed the point of view. It was a real screw up on my part because I was copying from my original story which was pen and paper and in first person. I already fixed that problem. Lol. I'll try not to make the same mistake again.

I just want you guys to know that I work best while eating ramen with Tapatio hot sauce!!!

P.S. I'm not crazy just insane.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Money, Pedigree, Evaluation, and Education **

They got there sometime late because it was already starting to get dark. After getting their luggage, Alicia, Angel, and their father were ready to take a taxi but of course the old man stopped them and told them that there would be a limousine coming in a couple of minutes. To have all this special treatment was just too much for the simple family to stand but they just did as they were told. Ten minutes later, as their grandfather said, the limo was there. Apparently, they gotten there early which was not a very common thing. They all went inside the limo and still they refused to sit anywhere near their grandfather. The chauffer was left to put the suit cases and other things in the back of the extended car. When the car started moving Alicia and her brother looked out the windows mostly because they didn't want to have to look directly at their grandfather. The view was stunning. At first all they saw were the lights of the city but as they got further they saw the greenest plants they had ever seen it was like if they were on a completely different planet.

When they got to their new home they were surprised t the size. The building was huge. As they entered all the servants bowed and greeted them. Alicia felt awkward seeing so many new faces all at once. Her brother stood behind her putting a hand on her shoulder and giving her a look that said well we're her and that's that. Their grandfather walked in front of them and said something to one of the maids. He said it so quietly none of them could hear it.

"Well, kids this house is yours," their grandfather said.

"I guess I should look for a room," said Alicia who was starting to pull her suitcase.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Taking my stuff up with me."

"They do that for you," he pointed at the maids who were struggling with her heavy things. "We'll right now I have an important meeting but tomorrow in the morning the first thing I'll do is take you two to school for enrollment."

"Great, enrollment my second day in Japan."

"Its not so bad. Oh, here take these," said their grandfather giving Alicia and Angel two credit cards before leaving. "These are for you guys just in case you need stuff like clothes and whatever you kids are into. Don't worry I'll pay the bills."

"Thanks for everything," said their dad with a sad smile as the old man walked out the door.

"Angel! We should go to the beach and relax for a while! I don't think I'll be able to relax here with so many people around."

"But its getting dark."

"Its ok it'll only be for an hour and if you don't want to go there we can go shopping," she waved the credit cards in the air.

"Alright, lets go shopping then because it might be too cold for the beach anyway. I guess we'll take a taxi."

"Young lady, the limo is ready for you," said a kind looking chauffer.

"It's not like we don't appreciate your offer but I was thinking of taking a cab too. I don't want to get too much attention," she told him kindly.

"I understand but no one here speaks English," he reminded them.

"It's cool, we leaned Japanese at our old school. It was one of the only classes we had together."

"Aly, let's just let him do his job and have him drive us."

"But brother! I want–" she began but he put two fingers to her lips to stop her.

"That's enough," he said with a tone of finality.

"Okay," she hugged him.

Since she always did what her brother said, they ended up taking to limo. They went to the shopping center that the chauffer recommended to them. They both bought tons of new clothes, especially since they didn't have to pay for what they bought. They took advantage of their grandfather's generous gift. Angel decided to get a tongue piercing while Alicia was still shopping. She called him an idiot because he would have to take it out for enrollment the next day and also for school whenever they started. He simply smiled and said, "I'm sorry I forgot." They went home after watching some American movies with Japanese subtitles. They ended up getting home too late. Their father was angry at them so Alicia lied and said that she had gotten lost. He said that it was very easy to get lost in a place like Japan. They ate before going to bed. Their father's routine was broken because it was no longer his job to cook.

***********************

The next morning Alicia was woken up by an unfamiliar voice calling to her. She was cranky because for once her brother wasn't the one calling to her, instead it was one of the maids. She got up and cursed at her in Spanish, and said things like, "Pendeja!", as she walked to the bathroom to shower. That morning seemed longer than usual maybe because she was woken up too early. It was like five in the morning and it was still a bit too dark for her outside. She could head her brother singing from the other shower. When she finished the maid was waiting for her with a towel in hand. Alicia thanked her and went to her room to put on that hideous outfit which her grandfather said that she should wear for the evaluation. The maid helped her do her hair and she actually made it look quite elegant. When Alicia finished getting ready she went to look for her brother and as always, he waited for her at the top of the stair case. Their grandfather was waiting for them outside, so they left the house.

When they reached the school the first thing they noticed was the size of it. To them it looked a lot more like a college than a high school. They stared in amazement and their grandfather laughed. The limo pulled up to the front of the school. As soon as they got off the car, Alicia noticed that most of the girls were flocking around a tall blonde guy. He was extremely handsome almost as if he had been extracted from some sort of fairytale. To Alicia he seemed to be just another guy who she didn't want to talk to ever. To her all these rich kids were shallow and annoying.

Their grandfather led them through the halls of Ouran Academy and into the chairman's office. Alicia, had to fake her smile and make herself look enthusiastic. Their grandfather took a seat right across from the chairman. Alicia and her brother stood at either side of him as if they were waiting for further orders from their grandfather. They actually looked like they were raised in an aristocratic society but it was an act that both teens were forced to play.

"Hello, old friend," their grandfather said (speaking Japanese of course) to the chairman who seemed to be playing with a pen.

"Oh, Esteban, I wasn't expecting you to show up today from the way you described your two grandchildren to me."

"They were difficult to persuade but I managed to get them to come today."

"You two," the chairman spoke to Alicia and Angel, "Don't look so stressed. Try to relax a little, I'm not a so strict of a chairman."

"Thank you sir but we try to be on our best behavior, most of the time," said Angel.

"Your grandchildren are interesting. I'm sure they'll fit in fine in our school."

"Eh, that's it? You're letting them in like that?" "Well, yes. Truth be told I'm getting tired of having to be such an uptight chairman. Anyways, since the weekend starts tomorrow, why don't they start school on Monday?"

"That's fine."

"My assistant in the front will give you two your schedules. I think this will be a good time to get familiar with your classes while your grandfather and I catch up.

* * *

**After Notes**: See I introduced two Ouran characters so far. Next chapter will start on their first day of school. Alicia is "impervious" to the host club's charm.


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Author's Notes: I got some pretty good reviews and so I thank those who liked my story! Someday I'll reward you all with cake and tea with Honey-senpai!!! Please bear my idiocy while you read this story because I might be stupid enough to kill and maim your luscious Ouran personas. So try to tell me before too many people read because I don't want to slaughter the entire Ouran cast. Otay!!!

I told my friend about me writing fanfics and that I usually don't let anyone read them. He said that it was a waste of time and that it makes no point to write if no one's going to read them. That's why I needed the feedback just to make sure someone was reading this volume of my mind's nonsense.

P. S. At school right now working hungry! No money for food. Feed Me More RAMEN I can live off of that for weeks. Don't for get the Tapatio hotsauce!!!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Alicia, Haruhi Fujioka, and the Host Club**

It was the first day of school and she hated the stupid uniforms. She stood at the front of the class with about sixty eyes fixated on her as she gave the teacher her schedule. She was feeling really terrified because she wasn't going to have any classes with her brother. She was so nervous that her hand shook violently as she held out the thin paper towards the teacher. The teacher took the paper wrote something on it and gave it back to Alicia.

"Nihongo o hanashimasu ka?" the teacher asked in a worried tone.

"Hai, hanashimasen," Alicia replied still in Japanese. "Of course I speak Japanese."

"I'm sorry it's just that sometimes we get so many foreigners who don't speak Japanese at this school and it's difficult for them to learn."

"That's not a problem I took Japanese classes in my other high school."

"Oh, good," the teacher sighed in relief, "Class, we have a new student. Her name is Alicia Milano Marquez, she just moved here from America. Go on introduce yourself."

"Hey, I- I'm Alicia but please call me Aly. It's a pleasure to be part of your school and I hope we all become friends," she said nervously.

Most people gave me dirty looks as if they knew I was poor two days ago. They just went about their lives while I spoke. It was infuriating being treated like that but on the bright side they weren't flocking around me like back home.

"Alicia you may take the seat behind Haruhi," said the teacher who wasn't looking up from his grade book.

"Behind who?" asked Alicia, who was left completely clueless.

"Behind me," said Haruhi.

"Oh, thanks," she said going down the row of seats and sitting down in her assigned seat.

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka by the way. Let me know if you need help with anything," she said sweetly. Then some girls who were listening giggled.

"Hey, new kid!" the guys sitting on either side of Haruhi called Alicia.

"What do you want Twins?" she asked.

"You're a model aren't you?" they asked.

"Well I did use to model but I had to quit. It was bad luck too because I was about to model for Miss Hitachiin," then she realized something. "You two look an awful lot like her. You wouldn't be her sons would you?"

"Of course we are."

"Wow, how interesting," I said as I looked to the front of the class again. "Hey, Haruhi, how do I get one of those more comfortable looking uniforms?" Alicia knew Haruhi was a girl from the moment she spoke.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked.

"You're a girl and you're wearing a boy's uniform," I said quietly just so she could hear.

"Let's not talk about that here.'

"After class Alicia waited for her brother but he didn't come so she went with Haruhi who invited her to hang out for a while. Haruhi explained to Alicia the reason she has to pretend to be a boy and Alicia thought that the story was rather funny. She led her to something she called Host Club. Alicia was curious about it. When they entered, there were six very good looking guys there smiling at them. She also saw that her brother was there talking to some the same blonde guy she had seen the week before surrounded by girls.

"Angel!" Alicia called to him.

"Aly, what are you doing here?"

"I was curious about this place."

"You shouldn't be here," he said putting his hands on her waist.

"Why? What is this?" she said pressing closer to her brother.

"Just listen to me. Go wait outside," he let go of her and backed away.

"Aw, you don't really want to go, do you?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru who wrapped their arms around her.

"Um, guys," said Alicia blushing a little.

"Hmm, yes princess?"

"Let me go I need my space."

"Did you hear that she said she doesn't have myspace?" the said mocking her.

"Idiots," she sighed, a little annoyed.

"So, will you join us Angel? Your talents could be useful."

"Yeah, I guess I'm a rich man now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, just forget I said anything," said my brother.

"You left me by myself," Alicia said and everyone turned to look at her. "You're supposed to be my big brother. You told me you were gonna come pick me up at my class and instead you came here! I'm leaving if you care more about them than about me!"

Alicia stormed out of the room and walked down the hallways. She was annoyed that on the first day of school her brother had already changed. Before they move he would always keep his word he would never have left her alone the way he did. When she heard footsteps behind her, she ran to the nearest classroom and hid under the big wooden desk and cried. Her brother had been taken away so easily by that club. She could hear their voices outside.

"I have to find her and apologize!" said her brother.

"She's just like the two of you," Tamaki sighed.

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to leave her like that!" her brother said in a regretful tone.

"I think we should be the ones to talk to her," said two voices which obviously belonged to the twins.

"Angel," she whispered his name. Alicia heard a noise and it made her jump. In the process she bumped her head under the desk extremely hard. It seemed that they heard her because the door opened.

"Hey, new girl, come out we know you're here."

"Leave me alone," she shouted. She didn't want to see any of them.

"Oh, come on what if we do something special?"

"There's nothing you guys can do that will catch my attention, fuckers."

"Oh, Hikaru, she's so cruel."

"Don't worry Kaoru, I think you're cute. You don't have to listen to her," he held him close.

"Are you two gay?" I asked peeking at them. Obviously I was a little interested. "No that can't be it's obviously an act."

"You commoners are very insightful."

"What do you two want?" I asked grumpily.

"We want you to apologize to your brother for being selfish."

"Selfish! He's the one who left me waiting!"

"We know how you feel."

"You rich bastards don't know shit."

"You guys grew up together and only you two understand each other. Am I right?" said Kaoru.

"What's your point?"

"Me and Hikaru are the same. It's hard for us to see the other make friends or spend more time with some one else but the truth is you and your brother wont be able to be together forever."

"I know! That's why I'm trying to spend all this time with him while I can."

"Then you should understand that your brother needs his space."

"Besides he was only there because he heard about what the host club did and he wanted us to know that if we hurt you in anyway he'd kill us."

"You guys are lying," Alicia smiled. "He's not a violent person."

"Anyway, Tono and Renge think it's a good idea if you stayed in our club and helped," said Hikaru.

"What could _I_ possibly do to help?"

"Put on an act with your brother like we do," said Hikaru.

"Renge says that the love between brother and sister is almost as hot as brotherly love."

"So, you're saying that we should fake being so loving?"

"No, just cling to your brother like before you left," they said in harmony.

"Besides, you were so cute earlier," said Kaoru leaning in toward her.

"I'm not buying it," she said simply.

"Oh, well, I tried."

"But I will help my brother and apologize," she said getting up and walking out the door.

"Ah, there she is!" said Tamaki. "Our young princess has returned.

"You must be the one people call King, right?"

"Of course my dear."

"It doesn't suit you," she said coolly. "Even those two are more charming than you."

"Alicia Marquez, apologize to him immediately," her brother scolded her after seeing that Tamaki was 'hurt' by her words.

"Oh, senpai, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," as she said this, she gave him a very innocent and sad look.

"You're too cute," he said hugging her with an immediate change in attitude.

"I hope this works out like you and Renge said," the tall dark haired boy with glasses said coldly, "If not, I'm making you pay, Tamaki."

"It'll work," he said letting her go.

"You are an interesting character," she said examining Kyoya closely.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya, but my sister is into determining peoples personalities," said her brother who thought this really awkward.

"Kind face, cold eyes, always writing stuff," I said judging from the notebook he was carrying. "You look intimidating and cold, but… you are a real nice person only to the people you want to show that side to."

"She's good," said Haruhi.

"That short kid over there eats too many sweets. I say short because he seems to be a third year," she judged from the sugar at the corner of his mouth and the fact the she had seen him going in to his class that morning.

"Wow, you are smart!" said Honey-senpai.

"This one… very difficult. He doesn't talk much," she walked around Mori-senpai, "I don't know… I can't tell what he's thinking, but he looks kind. He's different that's for sure."

"We came to the same conclusion," said Hikaru and Kaoru in unison.

"Hey, Aly, we're part of this club now!"

"I know, but do you know what they do?" she asked.

"Yeah, I agree that it would've been a bit immoral back in California, but here no one knows us. So who cares if we spend time flirting with pretty rich girls, we're just giving them what they want."

"If our grandfather ever finds out he'll be furious," she said sounding a bit optimistic.

"It's settled then, both of you will start hosting!" said Tamaki with an extremely narcissistic tone.

"We better get back before the clients arrive," said Haruhi trying not to sound too eager.

"I'm curious as to who you grandfather is," said Kyoya in a businesslike tone as they walked to the music room.

"Esteban Daniel Santeria," she said.

"Such a well know person here in Japan."

"You think so?," she started. "He's just an old man who basically stole money from his employers and later he weaseled his way into the CEO position of a Japanese company. Plus, he won't think twice about using us as a means for negotiation with other companies."

"Aly," her brother motioned for her to keep quiet.

"I thought he should know what that old fool is really like."

"If you say all these things you're gonna end up ruining your grandfather's reputation. Are you really gonna be okay with that?" asked Tamaki.

"Senpai, if you haven't noticed, I loathe him. So I don't really care about his reputation."

"That's enough, Aly," Angel said as they entered the music room.

"Okay, lets make ourselves ready for the young ladies who will be spending this afternoon with us," said Tamaki in an extravagant voice.

Everyone was busy getting into costume except, Alicia and Angel who were just standing in the middle of the room. They watched as the guys walked past them not knowing what to do. Alicia could barely keep herself from blushing when she saw the guys take off their shirts. Instead of staring at them, she pretended to be interested in some of the vases and artwork that they had. After a couple of minutes she was dragged away but Hikaru and Kaoru. They thought that she needed her hair to be styled so they curled it until she looked like a porcelain doll.

"You guys! That's enough," she said feeling the heat of the curling iron.

"We're almost done Tono, but I think we can do more to make Alicia look more adorable."

"More? I already look like a freaking doll!" she shouted.

"Oh, come on its just a bit of make-up and a wardrobe of your own," said Kaoru.

"Hitachiin originals," the twins said revealing an assortment of girly clothes.

"They were originally for Haruhi, but, since she's supposed to be a boy, she can't be seen wearing these," sighed Hikaru.

"Here, wear this one," said Angel picking a simple but elegant looking dress.

"I think we should let them choose," she said.

"We were going to choose the exact same thing," they said smiling.

"You guys did a good job except, too many curls,"

"Its fine," she said because she was getting annoyed with people touching her hair.

"I'll fix it," he said.

"Just leave it its fine for now!"

"What's so wrong with her hair?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"I'll tell you what's wrong," said Renge who appeared out of nowhere. "You see when her hair is straight the look so much more alike that its adorable. It makes them look almost like twins."

"Oh, I see," they said a bit uninterested.

When they were all ready they were given a specific place to sit. Alicia was to sit right next to her brother. When the guests arrived Tamaki immediately introduced them to each other. Her brother was still messing with her hair.

"Come on, Aly, let me straighten your hair, you'd look so much cuter."

"Anger, its ok. I'll straighten it just for you tomorrow. Cant you see we have all these guests?"

"It doesn't matter all I care about is you," he said hugging her.

"Big brother," she said hugging him back. She could see that the girls were blushing from their act.

She could her them saying things like, "Kyaa, they're so cute!"

As the girls swarmed around them, she started getting annoyed. To her this wasn't any different than it was in California. She straightened up and watched her brother who was flirting with one of the girls.

"You are the beautiful garden whose secrets I'll take to the grave," said her brother reciting a line from one of his poems.

"Senpai," said the girl who was blushing at Angel's charming smile. It was a good thing that he only used one line because the poem ended in tragedy.

"Now, now, Angel you're making me jealous," said Alicia trying to hide her boredom.

"Oh, I'm sorry, onee-chan, but you know I don't care about any of them as much as I care about you," he leaned in toward her face. "You are jut as beautiful as our mother was."

Those words brought tears to Alicia's eyes. She still-hunt fully gotten other her mother's death.

"Oh, no. You made her cry," said one of the girls.

"N- No, its okay," she said. "It's just that… well, I miss her."

"I'm sorry Aly."

"Look at those two. They're so popular, its like having Haruhi and the twins together," Tamaki said to Kyoya.

"I think I need a minute, please excuse me," said Alicia as she got up and left the room.

She stood out side the door trying to stop herself from crying. She was the one who had witnessed her mother's brutal death after all and she hadn't told anyone about what she saw.

* * *

Oh shoot drama on the first day of school I know I know... too soon but hey that's how sensitive their relationship is. You forget one thing and she practically hates you. For all of you who reviewed thanks a lot at least now I know that you guys are reading and actually are interested in my bizarre story which i dont even know where its going. PS... Alicia will have plenty of mood swings and she will continue to cover her infatuation with anger and even mean remarks. Lol. Silly girl doesn't know how to properly show her emotions but she'll learn i think.

**SPOILER** Dont read this unless you cant help yourself!!!!!!!!!!

(In the future *cough* a couple of chapters her granddaddy's gonna arrange a marriage to... and she aint going to like it. She'll refuse and win eventually.)

Plz R&R some more so I know if I'm consistent with my characters!!!!

Oh yeah and if you check out my profile make sure you vote!! My poll is kinda one-sided. XD

I will hopefully update again tomorrow or friday so expect more of this story really soon!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Well two of you answered Kaoru and one said either Kyoya or Mori. I thank those people who took time to answer those questions. If anyone else wants to help me choose there is a poll on my profile so vote there for Alicia's new bf. Lol. Or something. For those of you wondering about Angel he'll most likely date a random fan girl not Haruhi because its too cliché or maybe Renge…j/k or I'll bring up an old character which is loathsome from the first Episode and first chapter. Who knows what I'll do.

Under the influence of Ice, water, popcorn, a biscuit from KFC, and a bowl of cereal.

Plus a life high because I'll finally begetting the Ouran Season one Part one DVD set so I'm happy!! I've only read the Ouran manga up to chapter 32 and watched the first episode like twice in English on the internet. I prefer the Japanese version better though. I feel that the voice cast is better for some characters like Kyoya because he sounds too old in English. Tamaki too, its not that I don't like Vic Mignogna, he's actually one of my favorite voice actors but I was expecting Tamaki's voice to be a bit similar to the Japanese voice.

Enough nonsense and blabbering about Ouran… Here is the next chapter that you've waited so patiently for… (this is 224 words for my words)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Hey, Alicia are you okay?" asked Haruhi who was pushed outside by Tamaki to handle the situation.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied struggling to keep her eyes dry.

"You know… that's not good for you."

"What are you talking about?" asked Alicia as she suspired.

"You shouldn't keep your feelings to yourself because it worries the people around you," Haruhi said.

"I can't tell anyone about this. If I'd tell him he'd surely hate me for being so helpless," she said looking down.

"He's your brother he could never hate you."

"It just bothers me too much to talk about it, but when I can accept it then I'll talk to him," Alicia managed to force a smile on her face.

"That's never going to happen unless you talk to someone about it," Haruhi said with a serious tone.

"I know, but I can't. I choke up every time I try to tell him or dad," Alicia said tearing up again.

"Hey, um… I was wondering. What's it like in California?" Haruhi changed the subject quickly.

"Crowded, but not as much as here. It was definitely fun there. Although, my job got me too much attention," she sighed.

"All because of your modeling?"

"There were just too many girls who bothered me for beauty tips or idiot girls who wanted Angel's cell number. Then there were the stupid guys who wanted my number, and a couple of stalkers. Here, its too crowded because at home there are too many people. I'm not used to having so many people live around me."

"You remind me of myself when I was first dragged into this club."

"I ran off twice in one day. I guess I'm gonna have to deal with him when I get home," she said regretting her actions.

"Come on, lets go back," said Haruhi.

"Hey, Haruhi."

"Hmm…?"

"Thanks."

They walked in the door and every one was still busy entertaining guests. Alicia looked for her brother but couldn't find him. She knew that he hadn't left because they would've seen him leave. She started to feel a pool of guilt in the pit of her stomach.

"Ara," she said, her eyes red and still watering a bit. "Where did he go? He probably doesn't want to see me ever again."

"That's not it!" said Tamaki who was watching her.

"Senpai, help me find him. I need to apologize for running away again," she said worried about her brother.

"He wants to go back immediately so he's calling your grandfather to try to convince him to let you two leave. He's in the backroom I think."

"Back," said her brother. She noticed that he had put in his tongue stud. "And so are you."

"Sorry for running out on you its just that… you know how I get when I'm over-crowded."

"Aly, stop lying to me. You're only acting like this because you saw when she died. Although you didn't tell me, I knew. You still feel guilty that you couldn't do anything."

"Angel, I'm–"

"Its not your fault."

"I couldn't do anything to help."

"If you would've been seen, I wouldn't have you right now, right?" he smiled.

"Big brother," she said hugging him. "I'm sorry for keeping things from you and acting like a child."

"I called our grandfather to try to convince him to let us go back but there's no luck."

"It's alright. I really wanna try to adjust. Besides, I've already made a friend."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she nodded. Then she asked. "Hey brother did you ever meet the chairman's son?"

"What?" Everyone's jaws dropped in surprise. She really couldn't be this clueless could she?

"You mean you didn't notice?" her brother was most surprised because she could usually notice a family resemblance.

"Notice what?"

"My dear, I am the chairman's son, Tamaki Suoh," Tamaki said eccentrically.

"This senpai, he's actually…" she was about to say handsome but since she hid her feelings so much she ended up saying, "A bit conceited. Oh, well he's a very lively person so that helps out his image."

"Are you totally unaffected by our charm?" asked Tamaki who put an arm around her and leaned in towards her as if he was going to kiss her.

"Senpai, this is uncomfortable," she said pointing out that her brother was two feet away. She was trying her hardest not to blush and to sound uninterested.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just wanted to observe this lovely piece of art more closely."

"Senpai."

"Yes."

"That line," I paused." Was pathetic. It won't work for you in America, no matter how good a person may look."

"Aly, its getting late we should head home. Dad will worry if we don't get there soon."

"Alright, I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow them," she said then Alicia and her brother left.

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter:** Alright writers block short chapter I guess although its still about 1066 words in all. This chapter was mostly dialogue because this is the original way I wrote it although i got rid of some dialogue because i thought it made the characters contradict each other.

I found errors lol.. Still I keep for getting to stay in third person because I dont want to involve myself in this drama poof. I get too emotional if I'm in my own fanfic and then I can't write at all... So i fixed it.. If you find anything else wrong please R&R I love to hear from you guys.

PS... New poll on my profile for who Alicia should be partnered up with... so far Kaoru is winning!!!! (only one vote)


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note**: My notebook is worthless again… I was doing a day by day experience but I figured that the events are all happening way too soon and the Hitachiin don't trust people after a day or two. It takes time. Anyway…my stomach is rumbling… I got free time cuz I'm not going to my Self Defense Class today so I figured writing was the best way to kill time.

I need to eat food but I'm too cheap to buy food right now (11:53am) and I don't get home until about (5:15pm) I ate breakfast at (6:43am). Dammit I want some chocolate chip cookies.

Listening to Bokura no love style… I'm obsessed with Ouran… I'm sorry…

* * *

**Chapter 6**

When they got home they each went to change out of their uniforms and to wash up. Their dad was waiting for them, although he knew that school was longer here than back home. While they ate they told him that they had joined a club at school and he was excited that they were making friends so quickly. They didn't tell him what kind of club or what they did because he might object to their exploitation.

"Hey, Aly," her brother said when he was done eating.

"Yeah," she said with a full mouth.

"I'm moving into your room with you."

"No way!" their father rejected his request. "She's a girl and she needs her space."

"I think it's a good idea. I hate being alone in my room anyway," she said. "Dad you can take his room since it's much bigger than the one you have now."

"Dad, it's just because we're not spending the same amount of time together during classes."

"Well, then, maybe you should," their dad said understanding their situation. "If it'll help you guys get along."

"Thanks, Dad," Alicia and her brother said in unison.

"Hah, I guess the twins are rubbing off on us."

"Aly, be careful not to fall ion love with any of them. They're all in love with Haruhi. Besides, some of them done except anyone into their lives."

"I know," I said then we both left the kitchen.

"I saw how you were looking at Tamaki and those twins."

"Y- You noticed. Was it that obvious?"

"Only to me. They're all a bunch of good looking guys who take advantage of pretty rich girls."

"So, why'd you join them?"

"To meet girls and kill time."

"So you are also taking advantage of them."

"What you don't want me to?"

"I don't care about them. You know that means you're using me to get them. Now I feel betrayed."

"I'm sorry," he said as they got to their room.

"Besides, Haruhi said that the club is there so rich girls have something to do besides reading manga."

"That weird kid said that?"

"Haruhi isn't weird. Although, she's different from all of them."

"SHE?! Hell, I thought those guys were gay or something."

"Again, you're completely clueless," Alicia sighed.

"What? She's so flat I really thought it was a guy."

"You would've figured it out if you would have looked in her eyes."

"Yeah, probably, but I was too busy entertaining the girls."

"Tomorrow will be different. I think I'm actually looking forward to go to school."

"Really?"

"Yeah, people here are more fun than in California," she remarked as she got out a blank sheet of paper to do her homework.

"Doing homework already?"

"Yeah," she said looking for her book but she couldn't find it. "Crap! I forgot my book at school."

"Oh, well just forget about it, then."

"Aren't you doing your homework, Angel?"

"I would but I didn't get any."

"You know, I'm happy about you moving in to my room, but I feel that we'll become so close that we won't allow people into our lives."

"No, that'll never happen."

"Alright, then promise me."

"I promise."

* * *

**End Notes**: Really short somewhat of an ending to the previous chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Well then, I've currently been 'distracted' by Ouran because it finally came!!! I'm super in love with it cuz its fricken awesome. I am listening to Mata Ashita again so for now that's what's inspiring my thoughts. I hope you all enjoy this next installment to the story.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**From Hostess to Bus Girl**

Alicia sat in the back of the class not paying attention to the teacher. Ever since her brother moved into her room, two weeks ago, she'd been more happy and there hadn't been any real emotional situations. She wondered how she could get the attention of Hikaru and Kaoru who seemed to disregard her outside of the club. To her it seemed that they were only interested in Haruhi and each other. She sighed loudly and it made Haruhi turn.

"What's wrong Alicia?" she asked.

"Hmm… What? Oh, nothing just lost in thought."

'What am I doing?' she thought to herself. 'How could I possibly want _that_ kind of attention now that I'm a normal student?'

During lunch, she walked around the school because she wasn't hungry. She was so fidgety that when class started she asked if she could be excused and wandered the halls.

"Aly, what are you doing outside of class?" her brother asked her when he saw her by the stairs.

"Angel?"

"You should get back," he told her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Restroom," he said.

"Yeah," she said. She was thinking about the twins again.

"Aly, you're acting strange."

"Am I?"

"You're ditching classes!"

"No, I- Restroom," she lied.

"You're not making any sense. Can it be that you've fallen for the twins?" he asked seriously.

"N- No," she stammered shyly. "Why would you-"

"You're blushing," he cut her off.

"So!" she said, then she changed the subject, "You should get to class before you get in trouble."

"You, too," he told her.

"Alright," she said turning around and getting back to class.

After class, she walked to the music room not really paying attention to time or to where she was going. Eventually she did get to the clubroom but she was late and the Hitachiin said that for her penalty she would have to play a game. She accepted their challenge of the "Which one is Hikaru-kun game". They were so sure she would get it wrong because no one in the world was able to guess right besides Haruhi. They told her to turn around as they got ready and put their hats on to hide their partings. Apparently they had forgotten all about her people skills.

"So which one?" they said in unison as she turned around.

"Hikaru on my left and Kaoru on my right," she sighed.

"Nope, you're wrong!" they said.

"Am not! I know that Hikaru is on the left and Kaoru is on the right!"

"You're right," said Haruhi who was annoyed with the twin's silly game.

"But how?"

"I have people skills remember? And besides I've got your scents figured out. If you hadn't noticed I sit right behind Haruhi in class."

"Tamaki, good job," he hugged Alicia.

"Senpai, you smell good today," she said finally giving him a compliment.

"Are you saying that I usually stink?" he asked.

"No, I'm just saying that you smell good," she said starting to get irritated.

"So, you are saying I stink," Tamaki crouched in a corner.

"Next time, I won't give you any compliments," she sighed as she went to change with Haruhi.

"Tamaki, you have to realize that we aren't used to giving compliments like you. She's trying to be nice and you're just irritating her by shrugging her off like that," Angel said defending his sister.

"I can't believe she saw right through us," Kaoru was telling Hikaru.

"Damn, more and more people are starting to break our barrier," said Hikaru who didn't want his world with Kaoru to end.

"It's okay Hikaru. It isn't a bad thing that were letting more people into our world. I'm actually kind of happy. First, Haruhi and now Alicia."

"I'm not letting her in," Hikaru said selfishly.

"You two don't have a choice," said Tamaki. "She's going to be part of you life whether you like it or not."

"Is that how you really feel about my sister?" Angel asked Hikaru, a hint of anger on his voice.

"The two of you have stolen our customers. If weren't for you guys we'd still be," Hikaru was making this up he didn't know what else to say.

"Bullshit," said Angel, "You like her and you don't know what to do since you like Haruhi, too. Then, there's the fact that you don't know how to tell them."

"What do you know?" said Hikaru turning around to help his brother dress.

"She likes all of you, she really does. She's glad you two helped her be less selfish so she admires you two. How can you two act like she doesn't exist when you have already influenced her?"

"I didn't want to. Hikaru made me," said Kaoru.

"You have a mind of your own! You don't have to do what this idiot says even though you're the younger brother," Angel lectured them.

"Angel, leave them be," said Alicia who peaked out of the curtain. Then she added, "Kyouya-senpai, I have to speak to you about my role in this club."

****************************

"Senpai," she said as soon as they walked out the front door. "I can't host with my brother anymore. I hesitate too much and I know you've noticed."

"Yes, well, I knew you were never really cut out for this," said Kyouya in a very straight-forward way.

"But I do want to stay as close to my brother as possible. So can I-"

"Of course you'll be in charge of serving all of us as a bus girl," he said.

"Really, you'll let me stay?" she sighed in relief. "I was so sure you were going to say no."

"Well with a bus girl, Haruhi will be able to take on a lot more customers than usual."

"I won't get in your way senpai I promise."

* * *

**Authors Note**: Made up in an hour… if you completely hate this chapter notify me immediately. I wonder what Hikaru and Kaoru are gonna do now that they know how Alicia feels!!! Will Hikaru regret what he said? Muahahaha, you have to wait to find out.

R&R I really need it right now!!! Also let me know what i can to to make this story more interesting.

PS. My poll is still open for "Which host should Alicia be with?" just check my profile and vote!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

A word from the writer

: Sorry I'm bored and I don't know what else to do so I'm writing the next chapter to my Ouran Fanfic. Thanks for sticking with my story, which I noticed is changing a lot from my original but that's better than the original. I realized I have more readers than reviews though but I guess people who read this don't have the time to review…

**Soran Happies- Odore! Soran** is what I'm listening to right now and next on my playlist is Benny Benassi's techno musix.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Hitachiin Approved **

"So senpai, will I have to wear a maid's outfit?" Alicia asked half-jokingly.

Kyouya didn't answer he just turned to walk back into the clubroom. Alicia felt relieved that she wouldn't have to act like Hikaru and Kaoru usually did. First of all it just felt awkward to do that kind of thing in front of other people and second, he was just using her to entertain the girls. She didn't want to be exploited like that. She walked into the room after Kyouya.

"Oh, Tamaki, since you're the one who invited these two to join, you're in charge of selecting their type."

"That's simple," said Tamaki. "He's the Athletic type, or he will be as soon as he joins a sport. Ne Angel?"

"I guess I can join a sport, but which one?"

"You're great at soccer," Alicia said. "You were even on a soccer team when you were in grade school, remember?"

"I guess that's fine," said Angel not really caring about what they were talking about.

"As for her-" Tamaki started.

"Sen-"

"Actually, Tamaki, she won't need a type because she won't be hosting anymore. She'll be doing all the chores that Haruhi used to do, instead," Kyouya cut her off.

"I'll be the stereotypical Mexican maid who is afraid of people calling immigration on me," she joked but no one laughed. "Figured this was the best way for me spend my time."

"But why Alicia we were getting plenty of requests."

"Hai, and we were taking all of their clients. I don't think its fair for us to get in their way when they where here before us."

"Aly, I'm not gonna let you be a cleaning lady."

"I'm doing this because I wanted to and that's it," she sighed.

"Fine, do what you want," he said angrily.

"Hitachiin-sama," she called Hikaru very formally and bowed. "I'm sorry I've been getting in your way. And I guess I'm sorry for beating you at your game. I guess it wasn't really meant for me to get it right, huh?"

She sounded depressed as she said this which made Hikaru feel slightly ashamed of himself.

"You shouldn't be sorry for winning," said Haruhi.

"I think that the least I can do for intruding in their lives is to apologize, since I can't go back to California anytime soon."

The rest of the day passed as usual Hikaru and Kaoru entertained their guests with their Twincest act. Alicia managed to notice that Hikaru was a bit distracted and then started to feel guilty for putting him on the spot like she did. She was busy most of the time serving tea to all the tables. She was especially busy with keeping a constant amount of sweets for Honey-senpai's table.

"Aly-chan, don't look so sad, okay?" said Honey-senpai who was holding his stuffed bunny doll.

"Oh, I'm sorry senpai. I'm not sad though, I'm just thinking," she smiled and patted his head. "Oh, Mori-senpai, you have a bit of frosting on your tie."

"Mm…" he said as he wiped off the frosting.

When all the customers had gone, Aly was extremely busy washing all the dishes. She was pretty fast at chores because she had done it for quite a while. In fact she missed washing dishes herself. Her brother sat in a chair across from Tamaki's love seat and was talking to him about something that wasn't very important. Haruhi had already left because she didn't want to be there longer than she had to be. As she washed the dishes she felt someone was behind her and she somehow knew that it was Hikaru.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru," she said not turning to look at him. "I didn't want you to get distracted. I shouldn't have been so mean to put you on the spot like that."

"So, you can even tell us apart without looking," he said sounding slightly amused.

"I'm confused," she said turning around. "I thought you were angry at me for um… entering the bubble you and your brother share."

"A bubble," he repeated and started laughing. "I wasn't angry, I just didn't know what to think. First Haruhi, and now you, it just caught me off guard that's all. Who would've thought that there would actually be othere who can tell us apart besides her."

"Why'd you quit?" asked Kaoru who had come because his brother was here.

"Not quit, I got transferred because I got uncomfortable being that close to my brother."

"The problem is that your mind is too innocent for you to do these things."

"We'll, whatever not like I would ever fit in, anyway. It seems the only ones who seem happy that I'm here are Honey-senpai and Tamaki," she said with a sigh but she didn't sound sad.

"Well, I'm not bothered by having you here," said Kaoru. "You're only the second one person we've met who can tell us apart. You feel the same right Hikaru?"

"Yeah, I guess," he said bluntly.

"Hey, Aly, are you almost done its getting late," her brother called to her.

"Yeah, almost I'm just waiting for Honey-senpai to finish the rest of his cake."

"If you just wait for him he'll never finish," said Hikaru.

"I don't mind waiting, its not like I have anything better to do."

"Hey, Aly, what would you do if you could get you back into the modeling biz," asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"I don't know I'd probably do it," she said as she leaned on the wall.

"You'd be thrilled to do it again because it was the only thing you actually enjoyed in California," said her brother without thinking.

"We could probably talk our mom into it."

"You don't have to do that. I can live with out my modeling," said Alicia humbly.

"I feel like I owe you for treating you so badly," said Hikaru who really didn't know why he was doing it.

"Don't worry about that. I've been treated worse when I was in grade school. Besides, I don't have an agent anymore."

"I'm finished!" said Honey-senpai as he put down his fork.

"Senpai, you have frosting all over you face," said Alicia who grabbed a napkin and wiped Honey's face like a big sister would. "There all better."

Mori-senpai just watched. He was the one who usually did that.

"Thank you, Aly-chan. She's really nice, ne?" he asked Mori.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Well, I guess I better get going because dad worries about us too much," I said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Alicia and Angel left together holding hands. Alicia was glad that she was finally accepted by most of the Host Club. She was still feeling guilty about making Hikaru feel bad because she usually never had to resort to those kinds of things. She didn't understand why she wanted his attention so much. It seemed like she was falling for most of the members in the club. '_Come one you cant fall in love with all of them. Its not even possible to fall in love with one of them because of the way they behave,_' she thought to herself.

She looked out the windows of the car as they drove and she noticed the sky had gone grey. Clouds covered the sun that had been shining all day. When it started to rain she got a feeling that something unpleasant was waiting for her at home. She knew her brother felt the same thing because his grip on her hand grew tighter as they saw their home.

* * *

**A/N:** Holy crap!!! I'm not gonna be able to use my purple notebook anymore my story has completely changed and I'm glad but right now the story is starting to look ominous. Why do they have a bad feeling? I'm still not sure about the character match-up because there's only been 4 votes that I know about. Oh yeah if you dont get what Angel looks like its kind of like Nekozawa with his black wig but more tan since he's mexican.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

When I started to write this it was really late at night 12:27am. Sorry my title isn't very creative.

**Previously: **When it started to rain she got a feeling that something unpleasant was waiting for her at home. She knew her brother felt the same thing because his grip on her hand grew tighter as they saw their home.

**Chapter 9**

**The Death of a Father**

The car stopped in front of door. The feeling of dread grew exponentially. They were sure something bad was going to happened but were actually sure what it was. When they walked in the front door the atmosphere seemed different. Usually, the maids greeted them cheerfully but today they were extremely glum. Alicia knew something had happened and asked her maid servant if her dad was home. Instead of giving her an answer she broke into tears. Angel and Alicia saw their grandfather coming down the stairs with another man who seemed to be a police officer.

"Where's my dad?" Angel shouted at our grandfather.

"Not here," he said, his voice masked the truth.

"Where?"

"He's dead."

"What? How?" Angel asked but his voice wavered.

"He was murdered by a crook who was after me."

"Then that means this is your fault!" shouted Alicia whose tears pouring from her eyes.

"Anyway, its not safe for you two to stay here anymore. Therefore, you two will be living with me," he said.

"No, I think that will just put it in more danger!" said her brother who was fighting tears. "Keep our credit cards paid and we'll go live in some apartments downtown. It'll be safer and we'll be closer to school."

"No, I said-"

"Listen you rich bastard! If it weren't for you hauling us all the way over here our dad would still be alive," Angel said furiously. "You already know how much we hate you and this event just made things worse. I just want my sister to be safe so do as I say."

"Fine," said their grandfather who started to feel guilt. "You guys can call me if you guys need anything."

"We won't be needing anything. Especially, not from you. If things get bad I'll just drop out of Ouran and get a job," said Angel who was already pulling Alicia out the door.

"B- Brother," said Alicia who was gasping for breath. "I can't- I can't breathe. It hurts."

"Asthma?" he asked worriedly

"I don't know," she coughed.

"Here," he said pulling out an inhaler from his pocket and shoving it in her mouth. He puffed it and she inhaled. "Is that better?"

"Call an ambulance," she wheezed.

"I got it," said the officer who was there he talked on his walkie-talkie thing and told dispatch that he needed an ambulance as soon as possible.

"Angel, don't worry I won't die, I promise," she said as she lost consciousness.

**A/N**: My Brain is on the fritz again… writers block… on account of my creative writing homework assignment which I needed to write a chapter to conclude a short story I red. I definitely ended that Romance story in tragedy. Message me if you want to Read that… Also if you hate what I'm doing to this story, send me angry messages and I'll sort all this out because I'm not really reading any of this as I write it. Therefore I am doomed to be repetitive and to counter myself as well!!! This is my shortest chapter and I'm fricken disappointed in myself… anyway I might decided to add on to this chapter in a day or two so watch it carefully. Oh, yeah I changed the name of the story because my friend said that the drama in this story is like poprocks, drama then every thing goes calm…

**BTW **The poll for Alicia's match ends Tomorrow too so far there've only been 7 votes... so its a shame...  
**Regarding the contest: I think no one is going to do it... people havent sent any character bio's or anything... so I dont know what I'm going to do.**


	10. Chapter 10

I decided that the last chapter sounded like it concluded so I'll continue the story in this new chapter. I haven't written anything new yet because I was busy reading some good fanfics… they made me feel ashamed of mine but if I'm getting readers then that's all that really matters, right? I'm listening to Sigur Ros-inni mer syngur vitleysingur right now so I'll see what this song inspires me to write.

BTW: No one took the time to do the contest no one wins… I'm a bit let down but then again it might have been too early.

**Author's Note**: Final date for my poll on my profile is April 25th so make sure each one of you gets to vote because it pertains to the story. I will announce the chosen host in the next chapter. I was hungry when I wrote the cooking scene.

**Chapter 10**

Alicia woke to the sound of the beeping heart monitor. As she opened her eyes she saw the all to familiar plain white tiles of a hospital ceiling. She sat up and saw that her brother was asleep in a couch right next to her bed. When she inhaled she could easily recognize the sickening smell of a hospital. She had been confined to a hospital for three weeks when she was a child because of her asthma. She tried to lie on her right side which was usually a more comfortable position for her but the IV didn't let her.

"Stupid IV," she said finally laying on her back again.

"Thank god you're up. I thought you'd be here longer," Angel smiled at her.

"How long have I been here?"

"I think three days."

"Have you been here waiting for me the whole time?"

"Yeah and I haven't slept because I've been so worried about you."

"What happened? Was it my asthma again?"

"No," he shook his head. "It was the shock of finding out that dad is dead. It caused your two major systems to shut down."

"So, I almost died then…"

"Yeah, but it was a good thing that officer was there because they can get the ambulances to act faster than if we were to call ourselves."

"Has _he_ been here?"

"He has tried to come in, but I won't let him anywhere near you."

"I wanna get out of here," said Alicia feeling a bit nauseous. "I hate hospitals."

"I know that, but they said they have to run more tests to see if you'll still be the same. Chances are you'll be fine but they still have to run those tests."

Alicia looked around the room and saw plenty of flower arrangements that looked quite expensive. Then she asked, "Whose are those?"

"Yours," he smiled. "You can tell that the host club actually likes you know. They came to visit earlier."

"Alicia," said a familiar voice. "You're up."

"I told you not to come back!" Angel shouted at their grandfather.

"I'm your guardian now whether you like it or not. Besides, I'm really sorry for what happened to your father and I'm really glad that you're okay," he said sincerely.

"Give me a break! Do you really think we buy that!"

"Angel, he's telling the truth this time," said Alicia.

"What do you want with her?"

"I'm just making sure that she's okay that's all. Your bank accounts are both full. You can use as much money as you need. I have also made accommodations for you two in Tokyo. I made sure you two had a good sized apartment."

"Thank you," said Alicia.

"I brought these flowers for you but it seems that there's no room for them here," he said.

"Put them here on the food cart," she said.

He walked up to them and he did what she told him. "I have to go. The chairman is on his way to my house to discuss some business with me," he said as he left.

"I don't trust him."

"I don't either, but he was being sincere right now. I think that we've been very unfair to him," Alicia said.

"Every time you say that he just does something that makes us hate him even more. I don't think we should forgive him because he's responsible for everything that's gone wrong in our lives."

"It feels like that doesn't it? I know you feel like its his fault but maybe these things were just meant to happen. Dad needed a job and our grandfather came to help. Mom died and he shut us out of his life. Maybe he did it because he had problems with bad people."

"Alicia, lets just change the subject," said Angel in an irritated tone.

"Okay," she smiled. "Well I had a dream about mom."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she was telling us that we were doing good without her and that she knew that dad could take care of us. We were at a party with grandpa and grandma. It was one of those family get-togethers that we used to have. You know with tia Rosa, tia Isis, tio Jorge, and tio Vic."

"At least she's proud."

"But the weird thing is that the host club was there too. It was strange."

"It was probably because you heard their voices earlier," Angel rationalized.

"Probably, but it seemed like we were gathered for some kind of union or occasion."

"Wedding?"

"I don't know, it could have been."

"Well it was just a dream," he shrugged.

"I reek," she said smelling her hair.

"I don't think I smell any better," he smiled at her.

"Where's the shower?"

"Down the hall, but they said not to let you go anywhere alone when you woke up."

"Typical, of them," she sighed.

After two days of exhausting tests and horrible hospital food, Alicia was finally allowed to go home. Their grandfather had rented the whole fifth floor of the building just for them. Their living room had a beautiful view of Tokyo Tower. When she got home she noticed that her brother had gotten her a pet kitten. It was a black cat with amber colored eyes. Her brother was still at school when she had gotten home. She had to force him to go to school because he wanted to stay with her until she was released, but she didn't want him to miss school again.

"I'm finally out of that stupid hospital," she said throwing herself on a couch. She flipped through the channels and couldn't find anything to watch. She threw the remote on the coffee table and went to the fridge to find something to snack on while she thought of what to make for lunch. She went to take a shower because the showers at the hospital weren't what she was used to.

Two hours later her brother came home from school. He didn't stay for the host club because he was worried about her. Tamaki was understanding and allowed him to leave without question, but he said that they would all come visit them for dinner.

"Hey, Aly, I'm glad you're home," he called to her as he took off his shoes at the doorway.

"You didn't stay today?" she asked him from the kitchen.

"No, Tamaki said it was ok, but in return they're coming for dinner."

"Son of a bitch," she sighed, "So I have to cook for all nine of us?"

"I'll help," Angel said taking his shirt off and heading to his room to change.

"You better I ain't doing this alone. I wonder what kind of food they'd like," she said thinking critically.

"I don't know, but we'll just make what we're used to eating and if they don't like it too bad for them."

"Fried rice, then?"

"Yeah, and enchiladas, too."

"Okay. I'll probably have to bake a cake for Honey-senpai, too."

Two hours later she was finally done baking and cooking. Her shirt was splattered with red oil from the enchiladas. She also noticed that she smelled too much like the frying oil. Her brother didn't help her cook like he said he would although he did try. He just ended up making a big mess and burning a lot of the food so she had to do it on her own. He was definitely going to do the cleaning after dinner, she thought. A soft knock came at the door and muffled voices could be heard. Aly ran to her room to change her clothes and put on some perfume so she wouldn't smell like food as much.

"Come in guys," said Angel as he opened the door.

"Is Aly-chan better now?" asked Honey.

"Yeah, she actually did all the cooking because all I did was burn the food."

"So what are we eating?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah, what's for dinner," asked Kaoru.

"Food," said Alicia coming out of her room with a tank top and her hair was in a neat bun.

"You guys do like Mexican food, right?"

"I've never tasted it," said Tamaki.

"We've never even heard of it," the twins said in unison.

"Well, I like tacos," said Haruhi.

"We're eating Mexican food and if you guys don't like it then too bad. You can have some cake instead," she sighed.

"I'll try it," said Tamaki.

"You don't have to force yourself. It'll probably be too greasy for you anyway."

"I don't get you. First you say we don't have a choice then you say that we don't have to eat it? You contradict yourself a lot."

"I'm a woman, it's in our nature to contradict anything and everything we say. Besides, its not like if I was going to shove the food down your throat."

"So, how are you feeling Alicia?" asked Haruhi.

"Well, a lot better, but I still get a bit dizzy. I think its better that I'm here than at the hospital, though."

"It would be safer for you if you would have stayed," said Kyoya.

"Probably, but I can't stand hospitals. They're boring and the food there tastes horrible. I don't think any of you would rather like to stay at a hospital than at your own home."

"Well, we're glad that you'll finally get to go back to school," said Honey.

"Actually, I'm not allowed to go back until next week just in case if I end up passing out again," she said as she served everyone their food. "Every one gets up to get their own seconds."

"Thanks," said Angel.

"Cheesy," said Tamaki.

"Not as much as you," said Alicia who couldn't refrain from adding that comment. Everyone laughed and enjoyed this dinner as if nothing had ever happened. They had gotten over their father's death at least for this day.

* * *

Okie tay: I think this is enough of an update for now…

R&R please I need ideas and also I need to know if I'm getting enough readers. Thanks to the people who have already reviewed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I apologize for the whole week that I didn't write I feel extremely guilty, but then again it would have been rude not to pay attention to my cousin who stayed over this weekend and has fallen in love with Ouran. Her favorite hosts are Tamaki, Kaoru, and Mori… her reasons… "they're hott, kaoru has a nice voice and mori's lines are so deep and romantic, lol". **

***sigh* I wish I could go to the host club and be surrounded by the guys I wonder how it would feel to be around them… thinking about it makes me blush…**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Dammit! I'm late I'll never hear the end of it. I've already all of last week," Alicia groaned as she ran up the stairs and down the corridor leading to the third music room. "These people, haven't they heard of escalators."

"Welcome back Alicia," said some of the guests that had seen her enter. "Are you feeling better?"

"Umm… yeah, thanks."

"You're twenty minutes late," stated Kyoya.

"I'm sorry senpai. I was busy making up some exams that I missed due to my hospitalization. I'll be sure to be punctual next time," she apologized.

"This is unacceptable! We need to come up with some kind of penalty for being this late," said Tamaki who forced her to sit on his loveseat.

"You can't be serious? It's not my fault, senpai!"

"I know! You won't be able to participate as a club member today."

_He calls this a punishment?_ she thought to herself.

"So, doest that mean I can leave?"

"No, instead you'll be our guest today."

"I'd much rather be working or doing my homework than sit down with you guys," she said bluntly. Tamaki was hurt by her comment.

"He's right," said Angel. "You should take it easy today. You just came back so just relax we can do all of this ourselves."

"Fine," she sighed. "But I don't know if my being a guest will work out because their antics won't work on me."

"We're the exception, right?" said Hikaru and Kaoru in unison as they appeared on either side of her.

"What are you two talking about?" she asked.

"We noticed that you blush every time you pass by our table when we're with our guests."

"I don't blush! It's just that my cheeks get red when I'm stressed," she lied.

"That's not the first time we noticed," said Hikaru.

"That's right! We noticed the time we had to lure you out of under that desk," Kaoru continued.

"There's nothing wrong with admitting that you like this kind of stuff."

"It's shallow and superficial. I never used to be into this kind of stuff back in California," she mumbled. Then she said, "Fine, you win I like your act because it's... overwhelming."

"See, admitting it wasn't so hard, now, was it?" said Kaoru with the cutest smile Alicia had ever seen.

"But it was embarrassing. Especially with Angel around," she said.

She got up to leave but instead was met by Tamaki's beautiful violet eyes.

"What do you want senpai?"

"Are you really gin to leave? Just like that?"

"Well, I do have more important things to do."

"You can't tell me that you hate this club that much."

"I never said I hated the club!"

"Then, is it me you hate?"

"NO!"

"Then why don't you want to stay?"

"It's nerve-wracking to stay where there are so many good looking guys watching you," she blurted out.

"Good looking?" the twins chorused.

"So, it is apparent that you aren't completely impervious to our charm," he said leaning towards her and their faces were inches away.

"Uh huh," was all that she could say because she was lost in his eyes.

"Okay," that's enough," said Angel who was starting to get a little jealous of the guys who were crowding over his little sister. "Shouldn't you guys be tending to the guests?"

"Normally, you'd be correct, but today I going to be off duty. Therefore, Haruhi, Honey, Mori, and yourself will be in charge of all the guests," said Tamaki.

Most of the guests were disappointed and let out a long "Aww…" because their favorite host was not going to be seeing anyone.

"Tamaki, do you really think it wise? We'll be losing a lot of profit toady," said Kyoya.

"One day won't hurt."

"I'm out," said Alicia heading towards the door.

"Hey, wait, your hair," said Tamaki who finally noticed that it was shorter than usual. "You cut it?"

"Yeah, I think it looks better this way. Don't you?"

"It looks nice. Although, you don't look like your brother so much when it's this short."

"That's the whole point of cutting it, and then…"

She was interrupted by her phone which was ringing very loudly. She answered. The club went silent and they her side of the conversation.

"Hello?

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?

"Of course he's here!

"If you really need to tell me something, then just say it!

There was a pause…

"You did what? What the hell were you thinking you bastard?!

"No, I thought you had changed!

"We're not marrying anybody!

"I'm supposed to marry him?!

"He is, but I won't do it!

"I thought you were going to stay out of our lives!

"You know what? Don't you ever call me again!"

She yelled as she shut her phone closed. The guests all stared at her. They were all frightened because they had never heard her be that loud or mean.

"Sorry about that," she said bowing to them.

"How'd he get your number" Angel asked.

"I gave it to him at the hospital."

"So, what did he say?"

"He wants us to meet two families this weekend because we're supposed to marry the heirs to those families."

"Aly-chan, who are you going to marry?" asked Honey who was both worried and curious.

"According to my grandfather, I'm supposed to be marrying into the Suoh family."

"Me?" Tamaki was bewildered.

"I won't do it to you, senpai. I won't agree to this marriage because I know there is someone you care for," Alicia said shooting a glance at Haruhi.

"Then, what will you do?"

"I honestly haven't got a clue."

"Well, it's not so bad if we get engaged," said Tamaki. "As long as I know the person I'm going to marry."

"You think so," said Alicia sadly. "You won't be happy."

"What else can be done?"

"I guess I can either convince him to choose another because I don't want you to get dragged into this or we can convince him to give up," she said. "The latter would be nearly impossible."

"Unless I can find a way to tell my grandmother that you were formally disowned by your grandfather then maybe she'll change her mind about this arranged marriage."

"I guess so, but will it matter? I'm rich now after all."

"What if you fake an engagement?" suggested Honey who usually never pitched his ideas.

"That's actually a good idea, but we need someone to play my fiancé."

"You could do it ne Takashi?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously?"

"Aly-chan, I let you borrow him, but you have to give him back okay," he smiled.

"I have a better idea! The both of you should come and meet my grandfather together," she said. " I bet there will be lots of cake and sweets and since the party will be partly for me I'm sure there will be lots of strawberries."

"Strawberries?" Honey's eyes grew wide at the thought of all those strawberries. He cleared his throat and said, "I have to go with you two to make sure Takashi behaves himself."

Everyone sweat dropped because they knew that he was doing it for selfish reasons but it was cute.

* * *

My Thoughts: Okay then, it was a long struggle to write this after typing it losing my USB Flash stick and then retyping but its all the same content basically. Will Takashi really misbehave at the party on the weekend? Will Mitsukuni eat all the strawberries he can eat?

Find out in the next chapter!!!!

R&R Please for the love of Honey and cute things leave me a review or I will tie the Host club in my basement. I will release one host per review.

THERE IS A **POLL** IN MY **PROFILE** FOR **ALICIA'S HOST MATCH**!!! THE **RESULTS** WILL BE** USED TO DETERMINE WHO SHE WILL END UP WITH** IN THIS FANFIC!!!


	12. Chapter 12

So far I've only gotten one review so I'll have to let go of one Host and I choose the most expensive one… Honey-kun because I can't afford to constantly feed him cake.

* * *

A Quick Prelude:

So, in the last chapter Honey-senpai volunteered Mori to be Alicia's faux beau. The club has been training Mori for the entire week to make him seem more social. His famous "Ah's" and "Yeah's" have been replaced by "Yes, sir" and "I agree." Alicia has also been training to look more lady-like and to act more high class by Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki and Kyoya who was the one who acted the most proper. Alicia had already called her grandfather to give him the good news about the engagement he was elated to find that his granddaughter had found a strong wealthy family to marry into.

**Chapter 12**

**Alicia Faces Her Fears**

It was an unusually bright and sunny Saturday. One which usually meant that good things were bound to happen. Alicia felt that this day was going to be a day of disaster for her. Alicia, Angel, and both Mori and Honey stepped out of a limo that her grandfather had sent for them at their apartment. Alicia stood outside her grandfather's house nervously. She was starting to have second thoughts about her senpai's plan. She knocked on the door and waited for one of the maids to answer. Honey and Mori both noticed that she was so nervous that they were going to be found out as soon as he saw them.

"Aly-chan, you have to relax. You don't want him to find out as soon as he sees you, do you?" said Honey.

"I'm sorry senpai, but I can't help it. I don't even know what his reaction will be when he sees us. He sounded a bit happy on the phone, but I don't trust him."

"Good morning, miss," said the maid with a smile as she opened the door.

"Good morning, we're here to see our grandfather, Esteban."

"Oh, of course, he's been expecting you," she said leading them to the library where he was sitting down reading a paper.

"Wow, this is huge compared to the house he gave us," said Angel who was astonished.

"Santeria-sama, your grandchildren are here to see you."

"Hmm…" he said looking up as if he didn't know why they were there. "Thank you, Inoue."

She bowed and exited the room.

"Take a seat," he said.

"Thank you for having us here," said Alicia only as a formality.

"You are Takashi Morinozuka, right?" he nodded towards Mori-senpai.

"Yes, sir."

"Then, who is this bright-eyed young man?"

"My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, I'm Takashi's cousin," he gave him a host smile.

"Oh, well its nice to meet you," he smiled back.

"We'll, why did you want to meet with us?" asked Alicia who was playing the part of an idiot.

"Well, I just wanted to know the person who was going to marry my granddaughter. If your father were alive he'd be doing the same thing," he said reminding her that her father had died.

"Of course," she said biting her lip and fighting the urge to hit her grandfather.

"What do you do for fun?" the grandfather continued the interview.

"Kendo. I've been doing it for a while and I became Kendo Champion in middle school."

"That's marvelous," the grandfather said sounding a bit over-dramatic.

During the whole interview their grandfather kept glancing at Alicia and Mori as if he suspected something about their relationship. He was right to suspect because they weren't holding hands, they weren't trying to answer for the other. Which he recalled that his wife had done for him most of the time. Honey was the one who seemed closer to her. He kept tugging at her arm and holding her hand. He was actually trying to tell her to hold Takashi's hand and to act more like they were in love.

"This young man is wonderful. He's well spoken and good mannered, yet I feel that he is not the person for you Alicia."

"What? Why not?"

"Because your relationship is not true."

"What do you know about relationships and truth?"

"Shouldn't you be down at your party tending to the guests?" said Angel.

"They don't even notice I'm missing."

_I wish Tamaki was here to lecture him on how to be a good host_ she thought. Although, the two hosting were different it would be a good lecture and a funny sight.

"To secure the future of your business it will be proper for you to introduce us to your guests," said Alicia who only really wanted to get to the party and not feel awkward.

"Strawberries?" Honey whispered to Aly.

"Mm Hmm," she nodded. "Lot's of them, but first we have to go mingle a bit. It's a small price to pay for them."

Their grandfather introduced them to many people who didn't even glance twice at them. When Angel started to introduce himself and his sister, things were different they actually started chatting with them. The daughters of their grandfathers business partners started to tail Angel. Their sons wanted to tail Alicia but she was clinging to Mori's arm to appear as if they were indeed a couple. When they were done meeting all the business partners, both Honey and Alicia raced to the snack table and took all the strawberries their plates could hold. They sat together in a small table and ate their chocolate covered strawberries, their eyes glistening with happiness. People stared at them because their expressions were identical, but Mori just pulled a chair to the table and sat down smiling at how happy the two of them were.

* * *

Alicia looked at her empty plate after she had a 10th serving of strawberries. Honey looked at his after his 15th. They stared at each other and then looked to the dessert table. They had eaten lots of strawberries but they still wanted more. Unfortunately there was only lonely strawberry left and it looked more delicious than any of the others they had eaten. They both wanted it and they knew it so they sat there considering each other's feelings. While they sat Mori went to get it for them and put it in the center of the table.

"One strawberry," Alicia gulped.

"It looks so good."

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Take it," he said using his host charm.

"I'd feel bad about that senpai."

Mori was in the background cutting the strawberry in half.

"It's ok. It's only one strawberry."

"Honey-senpai, it may only be one strawberry but I don't want to hurt your feelings by being greedy."

"Here," said Mori who put half a strawberry on each of their plates.

"Thanks, Takashi!" Honey beamed at him.

"You're a genius, Mori-senpai," she said giving him a small peck on the cheek.

"Ara?" said Honey who was shocked about what had just happened.

"Um… I'm sorry," she said blushing very brightly. "I didn't mean to it just happened."

"Aly, what are you doing?" asked Angel who saw her giving Mori a kiss.

"N-Nothing, it was just to thank him for getting us the strawberry. Besides, we still have to convince people we're a couple."

"Don't get carried away."

"Did our grandfather introduce you to your fiancé?"

"No, she couldn't make it today because her mother is feeling ill. I guess I got lucky right?" he smiled.

"Yes, but there's always tomorrow."

"Alicia, here's the boy that you were arranged to get married to!" he called to her.

"Please excuse my rudeness," she said as she ran to meet him.

"Tamaki Suoh, meet my beautiful granddaughter Alicia."

"'sup?" she said not really considering etiquette.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, miss," he said acting as if they had never met before.

"I guess we'll leave you two to talk," said the chairman. "It was nice to see you again Ms. Marquez."

"Damn, I hate all this acting," she sighed.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"Are you saying that I usually look ugly?" she said this as a joke.

"N-No it's not like that?" he said.

"I was joking," she yawned. "You should relax more. Who else is here?"

"I don't know? Kyoya might be here because your grandfather owns the top pharmaceutical company in the world."

"Is that what he owns?" she said a little surprised. She had no idea what made her grandfather so rich.

"You didn't know?" he seemed taken aback.

"I didn't need to know because I really never cared about what he did."

"Where's your precious little daughter? Didn't you invite her?"

"No, Haruhi wouldn't be interested in this kind of thing," he said.

"I wish that this party could at least be slightly fun. Like the one's we used to have when dad was…" stopped herself because a tear was about to escape. "You know since he died I haven't had the chance to cry, and now I won't let myself."

"By keeping things to yourself the way you do, you're just going to make yourself unhappy."

"Tama-chan, what are you doing here?" Honey showed up with Mori following close behind.

"My father was invited by his friend."

"Aly-chan, are you ok?" he saw her wiping away the unshed tears.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said smiling. Mori gave her a look that warned her to tell the truth, "Seriously, I'd tell you guys if there was something was wrong."

Mori looked to Tamaki and he mouthed the words _father _and _dead,_ Mori nodded and moved on.

"I'm going to explore grandfather's manor," she turned around and headed for the door.

"I'll go with you," said Tamaki who felt it would be wrong to leave her alone while she was emotionally backed-up.

"You know we're not at school right now so you don't have to act that way," she told him.

"Act like what?"

"Just forget it," she sighed.

She saw in his eyes that he was truly being sincere about wanting to go with her.

"Senpai, this house is really big, right?" she asked because she was at a loss for things to say.

"Yeah, I guess."

Alicia's phone rang and she jumped because it sounded louder than usual in the empty room. She looked at the caller name and it was restricted.

"I wonder who this can be?" she said to herself.

"Answer it."

"'lo?" she asked as she answered the phone on speaker.

"Aly!" two voices chorused on the other side.

"Oh, hi, you guys," she said happily.

"Hey, Aly, what are you doing right now?"

"I'm just touring my grandfather's manor with Tamaki."

"Hmm… he's there?"

"My grandfather invited the chairman so he came along too."

"That's not fair we're the only ones not invited besides Haruhi."

"I'm sorry guys I would've invited you if I would've known my grandfather was going to be this negligent with me."

"Anyway, we manage to talk to our mom about you."

"Yeah?"

"And she said that it would be okay for you to model for her."

"But I don't have an agent."

"That's fine we'll be your agents!"

"Won't that cause problems? You guys are going to have to argue with your mom a whole lot."

"Don't teenagers usually argue with their parents anyway?" the said.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Great! Then you'll come over on Monday."

"Yeah sure. Hey why don't you two come over to the party I'm sure it'll be ok for you guys to be here."

"Nah, we're busy."

"Busy with what?"

"We can't tell you that," said Hikaru.

"Why not?"

"Because Tamaki-senpai is there with you."

"I won't tell him."

"Oh, we know that," said Kaoru.

"But you have the phone on speaker."

"Alright, then I guess I'll see you guys later," she said hanging up the phone.

"That's great news isn't it? You'll be doing what you love again."

"Yeah," she said deep in thought.

"So, this is where you guys went to," said her grandfather who had been looking for her.

"Do you have to know where we are all the time?"

"You can never trust teenage boys and their hormones," he said seriously.

She was angry that he would assume that Tamaki wasn't a gentleman. She punched him and he fell backwards.

"Stupid man, don't say such things about my senpai! He's a kind hearted boy who isn't like that at all."

"It's alright," said Tamaki who was used to being looked down upon by the rich. (A/N: meaning his grandma)

"It's not alright! He just insulted you and your honor! If you won't stand up to him then I surely will," she yelled at Tamaki.

"You…"

"A grandfather who shut us out of his life…" she gave a menacing laugh and walked up to her fallen grandfather. "I guess it is a good thing you brought us here, now I get a chance for revenge."

She was about to kick her grandfather but was pulled back by Tamaki. She was crying and trying to get free so she could give her grandfather what he deserved for destroying their lives. Her grandfather sat on the ground looking stunned at her behavior.

"Let me go, senpai! Tamaki no baka! Let me hit him again!"

"Stay still," he said in a serious and commanding tone. She did as she was told. He reminded her of angel who used to be the only one who could control her."You want me let you hit him again so you can break your other hand too?"

"What are you talking about?" she said then she looked at the hand she used to hit him before, it was swollen and awkwardly shaped now. She tried to move her fingers, but they didn't move, she only felt pain there.

"Was hitting him really worth getting hurt?"

"It felt good, but it doesn't solve anything," she said trying to force out a smile.

"Come on lets go tell your brother to take you to the hospital."

"Not that dreaded place again," she whined.

"Maybe next time you'll think before you go and hit someone you don't like," her brother scolded her- no it's wasn't her brother it was Tamaki who scolded her this time. Eventually, her brother gave her the same lecture but he congratulated her for standing up to their grandfather.

The next day after coming home from the movies they saw a sign on their apartment door. It was an eviction notice, they had a week to move out. Their grandfather closed their credit cards and shut them out once more. Alicia was the only one who was working, as a model of course but Angel had to quit school and find a job. Alicia continued to attend Ouran with the chairman's permission, but she had to pay her tuition. They were disowned again, but they weren't returned to California. Instead, he abandoned them there in Japan where he thought they had no chance of surviving on their own.

* * *

This sounds like the end of the story but it isn't, not really, but their grandpa is gone so they're two teenagers who are living without parents. Darn you evil grand dad! Once again this is the end of another chapter. I felt violent today and since I'm donating blood today I can't do my self defense class.

**R&R **let me know what you think of this chapter or if you have anything to tell me or ask me something about the previous.

Personally I like this chapter best! A lot of interaction with Tamaki. Don't worry he'll only be her second big brother. She'll be calling him ni-sama!!!

Remember to vote because the poll on my profile ends tomorrow. The results will play a big part on Alicia's relationship.

Her brother kind of slid out of the picture because no one seemed interested in him and Alicia now has someone else to keep her in line. He'll still be in the fanfic but not as much until I want him to have a ressurection as a char. Grandpa is not completely out of the story...


	13. Chapter 13

Ohayo, minna! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter because I don't think Alicia will have outbursts like that again! (well not anytime soon). I'll try to make this story as good as I can and I'll also try to make the chapters longer too, okay. I'll keep writing as long as you, the audience, keeps reading and supporting this story with encouraging and helpful reviews, deal?

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Eviction**

They stared at the door for almost ten minutes. They looked at the red sign, which had Kanji that weren't familiar to them, but someone was 'kind' enough to write "Eviction Notice" under it in English. The sign also explained that they had one week to move out. They looked at each other trying to figure out why the landlord would do such a thing. They knew it had to be their grandfather, but the landlord was usually such a nice person they never thought he would be bought out. They walked inside the apartment.

"Sorry, Angel," said Alicia knowing that this was all her fault for hitting her grandfather.

"It's fine," he smiled. "We'll be okay even if we have to do this alone."

"I guess I'm lucky that I have a job now," she said walking into her room. "But the bad thing is that I'll be injured on the first day so we won't be able to do much."

"I'll start looking for a place to move to tomorrow so I won't be at school."

"Alright, then should I tell them you're sick?" she asked as she got into her pajamas. She just threw on a tank top and shorts.

"Yeah, I guess that's a good excuse for now."

"We can't tell them about this," said Alicia. "Nii-sama will blame himself for this."

"Nii-sama? Anyway it's going to be hard to keep this from them especially with Kyoya who seems to automatically get updates on people," my brother said.

"We'll keep it to ourselves until they find out," said Alicia sitting on her bed fully dressed in pajamas.

"So, how are you getting to school tomorrow? We don't have a driver anymore."

"I'll wake up early to walk it shouldn't be too far from here," she was trying to think of a route to school.

"Take a cab," said her brother who knew his sister was prone to get lost while walking alone.

"I can walk, really its not too far."

"I know it isn't but you'll get lost on your own. Besides that if something happens to you out there I'll lose it."

"Alright, Angel. I'll take a taxi," she reassured her brother. "Remember I'm going to be home late tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know."

Alicia went to sleep. She kept dreaming about punching her grandfather and that actually made her smile in her sleep. She had no idea how fast news spread once people were wealthy and so she didn't expect people to know that she had been disowned again.

The next day at school, while she walked through the corridors of Ouran, the other students just stared at her they were surprised that she was still attending school after what had happened. The girls all asked about Angel, which was already a routine, and she told them that he was out sick. They all whined and said that they hoped he would get better soon. Alicia entered the class and sat in her seat she was early because the chauffer was a whole lot more familiar with the streets than the limo driver. Minutes later she saw the room begin to fill. Then, Hikaru and Kaoru came in looking as if they felt sorry for her.

"What's up guys?" she said looking at them worriedly.

"Are you okay?" asked Kaoru who was staring at her cast.

"Oh, yeah. It wasn't anything serious," she smiled up at them.

"Tamaki, asked us to check on you," said Hikaru.

"Well, that's nice of him."

"How'd you break your hand."

"I hit it really hard. It was my fault, really. I should have controlled my anger better. It's a good thing Tamaki stopped me before I broke anything else," she wasn't lying but she wasn't going to tell the full truth in front of so many people.

"Well, with your cast you wont be able to start today," said Hikaru.

"I know, but I still have to go to meet your mother, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you can do that."

"Hi, Haruhi," Alicia waved to Haruhi and she did it with the wrong arm. Pain shot through her arm. "Fuck!"

"Be careful," said Haruhi.

"I wasn't thinking," she said.

The teacher walked in and everything went silent. He started talking and the class drifted on. She got bored very easily in class because she couldn't write her notes. She was right handed and that happened to be her injured hand. When class ended she was glad it was over but then she had to go to the clubroom. She was wondering if the news had already spread.

"Hi guys how are you doing," she said entering the room a bit early this time.

"Are you okay?" asked Tamaki.

"Of course ni-sama."

"Ni-sama? But I'm not your-"

"I know, but you are the only one who can boss me around besides my brother. You also helped me stick up to my grandfather. Therefore I decided to promote your status to my new brother."

"Stand up to your grandfather?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, I hit him pretty hard and I broke a couple of bones in my hand," Alicia smiled. "I did it because he insulted Tamaki."

"Yes, and as a result you've been cast down again," said Kyoya adding the details she left out.

"How did you know?"

"Your grandfather works very closely with my father."

"I see."

"All of this because of me?" said Tamaki.

"Don't worry we're set. I have a job that I will start as soon as my cast comes off. My brother had some money saved up so we're going to rent an apartment. We planned on getting disowned again. I didn't think it would be so easy to do it. I wish dad was here to see it though," she said looking dazed. "Anyways, lets keep on doing things like before."

"You're optimistic, aren't you?"

"Of course, if I wasn't I would've given up a long time ago. Thanks for playing my fiancé, Mori-senpai, it was fun but I wasn't believable until after you split the strawberry for us. Honey-senpai thanks for eating strawberries with me it was fun. I didn't know you could eat that much more than me."

"It was nothin'. I could eat a lot more!" he smiled.

"So could I, but we finished everything on that table," she said then checked her watch. "You guys should get ready, the guests are coming."

"We're not cosplaying today."

"Oh, ok then I should probably change."

"What style are you going with today?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm thinking kimono because it'll be easier to put on and take off with my arm like this."

"Are you sure you should be working like that?"

"No, but I have to do something, I cant just sit around again," she said as she turned off her phone.

"Come on you can have some strawberry cake with me!" said Honey who was pulling her toward a table with a big strawberry cake.

"But I have to get ready."

"Don't you get it? Working here isn't like a real job. You don't have to work when you're hurt or injured. We're all here to help," said Haruhi.

Alicia smiled and was happy that she had found such good friends. The customers started to pour in as soon as she sat down with Honey to eat cake. Mori sat next to both Honey and Alicia. They each had a slice of cake in front of them. Alicia just poked at her slice of cake wondering if hitting her grandfather was really a good idea after all. She decided that there was no need for denial because he deed was done and now she had to face the consequences.

After the customers left she followed the twins to their limo. She go in and sat quietly, a little too quiet for the way she usually was. Hikaru and Kaoru sat next to each other trying to figure out why she was acting so strange. She finally spoke after several minutes of thinking.

"Hey, Kaoru, you're the more sensitive one right?" she asked.

"That's what Haruhi says."

"Can you help me figure out why I'm feeling so bad about what I did? I mean I know I did it for a good reason, but I'm having regrets. I'm starting to think that I shouldn't have done it."

"Maybe, you feel that you've caused more trouble for the people around you. You didn't think your actions would affect others."

"My actions affect others?" she repeated.

"Of course they do! Everyone's actions affect people either directly or indirectly," he said sounding rather wise.

"Tono's probably in a lot of trouble with his father and grandmother right now," Hikaru said nonchalantly.

"Hikaru," said Kaoru who jabbed his brother.

"I'm so selfish! I was only thinking about myself I never thought that I would get him in trouble. How could I possibly explain this to his grandmother?"

"Don't worry about her. She's not worth explaining to," said Kaoru.

"She probably won't even seen you now that you're not an elite member of society."

"I see…well I should at least apologize to his father," she said. Then she changed the subject. "What's your mom like?"

"You'll see when we get there," they said in unison as their manor came into view.

* * *

Well she has doubts in her mind. Wouldn't any person have regrets after hitting an old man? Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter I was working on it for two days and I couldn't come up with anything else for this chapter. This takes place before Angel drops from school.

**I will announce the winner of the poll next chapter. Muahahaha. The only clue is that it's one of the twins. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: Ouran High School Host Club and its characters are Copywrited under the law of Bisco Hatori, as such I have no ownership of the stated anime. I wish it were mine though it would make life a lot more interesting.

Welcome! I want to thank everyone who's been reviewing and also everyone who's been adding me to their favorites. I'm glad that you all like this story and I'm sure that it is going to be a lot more interesting from here on out. If you can't tell who the chosen guest is from reading this chapter then I'll add it at the end but it's pretty obvious who it is. Sorry I'm lame and I couldn't come up with a name for this chapter but I swear you'll like it … If not… you should send me some angry reviews so I can make this story better.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Are you sure that I look okay?" said Alicia who was suddenly worried about her appearance.

"You look fine."

"I look like a piñata in this stupid uniform."

"Look, you're just going to meet her. You're not going to start modeling. Besides she already said that she's been wanting for you to work for her," said Kaoru as Hikaru knocked on the front door.

"You guys knock on your own door? Don't you have a key?"

"Well, yeah we do, but it'll take a lot longer to find it."

"Welcome home," said the maids who opened the doors.

"You guys don't have any dogs here, right?" asked Alicia who was terrified of dogs.

"No, why?"

"Hmm… no reason." She didn't want to confess her fears to the mischievous twins.

"I don't think she's home yet."

"I guess I'll just wait until she gets here," she said as she dug into her backpack looking for her copy of Negima.

"Manga?" the twins chorused.

"I get bored of reading without pictures," she shrugged.

"Well then if you're bored maybe we should play some games," Hikaru suggested.

"What kinds of games?" Alicia was afraid to ask. She looked to Kaoru for any hints, but he just stood there smiling.

"Come with us and you'll find out," said Kaoru. Hikaru and Kaoru practically carried Alicia up the stairs and into their room.

"I think I'll pass on the games…"

"We're not going to do anything like that. What kind of guys do you think we are?"

"I wasn't thinking about that but thanks for the mental picture," she blushed. "So what kind of games were you talking about?"

"Well... since you're the guest why don't you pick."

_Well with two cute boys there's only one game I want to play, _she thought. "Why don't we play spin the bottle?"

"How do you play that?" the asked.

"Well, you need a bottle. You sit in a circle and place it in the middle. One person spins it and when it stops on a person they either get to ask personal questions or kiss."

"I bet the girls in the club would love this game," said Hikaru.

"Especially, if it..." said Kaoru.

"…lands on you two." Alicia finished his sentence. Hikaru looked at her disapprovingly. "Oh, sorry Hikaru. You were going to say that weren't you?"

"It's fine," said Kaoru, but Hikaru didn't look fine.

"So, are you guys up to it? Although, its supposed to be played with a lot more people."

"I'm in said Kaoru."

"What about you Hikaru?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good," she said getting her Perrier water bottle out of her backpack. "This will work."

She spun the bottle first it went around about 10 times and then it slowly came to a stop at Hikaru.

"When was your first kiss?" she asked him. "If you don't answer I get a kiss."

"I've never kissed anyone," he said. This was hard for her to believe.

"Really? What a shame. Ok, your turn spin the bottle."

It landed on her.

"Same question."

"Two years ago at a party while we played spin the bottle."

"Here, Kaoru your turn to spin."

It landed on Hikaru, but since there was nothing that they didn't know about each other they had to kiss.

"Alright, your turn."

"Doesn't it feel awkward? To kiss your brother?"

"No, not particularly."

"Ok." She spun and it landed on Kaoru. "When I told you two apart what did you think?"

"I'm not answering that," he said as if he had something to hide from Hikaru.

"Kiss me, then," she said leaning in his direction to make it easier for him.

He tilted her chin up and pressed his lips to hers. The sensation of his lips on hers made her feel like there was nothing to bring her down. It was strange but this kiss wasn't as quick as the one he had given Hikaru. It was more passionate. She felt Hikaru's eyes staring as them angrily, but couldn't find the strength to stop it. Then, Kaoru moved away and sat back in his spot like it had never happened.

"Okay…" she said. Her heart was beating rather fast. Kaoru just smiled as if he could hear it. "Y-Your turn Hikaru."

He spun it and it landed on her. He hadn't thought of a question to ask so he had to go for the penalty kiss.

He kissed her quite forcefully and he tried to make it as long as his brother's, but it didn't feel the same for Alicia and it showed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said.

"This game is stupid," he said angrily.

"Okay, then what do you want to do Hikaru?" she asked him nicely.

There was a soft knock of the door.

"What is it?" asked Kaoru.

"Your mother has just arrived."

"Alright, we'll be right down," Kaoru said. "Hikaru are you okay?"

"I'm fine, let's just go downstairs."

They walked down the flight of stairs and Alicia kept missing steps. She had almost fallen about three times. Her heart had slowed down a bit by that time but she was feeling light-headed. They lead her to their mother's gallery where there were all sorts of fabrics, mannequins, and clothing scattered about.

"Hey, mom," they said as their mother ran up to them and gave them a hug.

"Is your friend here?" she asked. She wanted to get a closer look of the girl who was going to model for her.

"Yes, I'm right here," she said from behind the twins.

"Oh, dear, you're quite petite compared to these two. Would you mind telling me your name?"

"Sorry how rude of me. My name is Alicia Marquez. I think my former agent had contacted you once before, but there was something that had to be taken care of before I could model for you. I apologize for taking so long."

"You can relax dear. You don't have to be so formal."

"I'm sorry, miss Hitachiin," she said without thinking.

"Miss? Do I really look that young?" she asked surpisedly.

"Hai, hai, your skin is so clear and it has a glow. You look like you could be their sister," Alicia wasn't trying to win their mother over she was being honest she thought that she looked a little too young to be a mother.

"You have very clear skin for a teenager. What products do you use?"

"Um… well Clear & Cleansed, it's the only product I've ever used."

"It works wonders for you. Hmm… you've also cut your hair shorter."

"Yeah it was getting too long and it was difficult to manage."

"It looks very nice on you. You look even better than before.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah," she gave her a slight smile.

"I'm sorry that I wont be able to do much today due to my injury, but I know that working for you will be lots of fun."

"How'd you manage to do this?" she said holding Alicia's arm up to examine it.

"Well, I had an accident this weekend, I was trying to ride my brother's skateboard and I fell."

"I hope you heal fast."

"I'll be ready to work in about two weeks. In the mean time I'll be dieting and working out to make sure I can look good in your outfits."

"You're fine the way you are, you'll fit into her outfits don't worry about it," said Kaoru. "Right, Hikaru."

"Yeah."

"Hmm…" said Alicia as she felt her pocket vibrate. She looked at the picture, it was her brother. "Angel's calling. He probably forgot that I was going to be late."

"You should probably head home if there's someone who's worried about you," said their mom.

"Thank you," said Alicia shaking her hand. "I can't wait to start working with you."

"Are you going to need a ride home, dear?"

"I do need one, I mean if it isn't too much trouble."

"Can you two please escort her home?" she told her sons.

"We're her managers. It's our duty to get her to and from work," they said in unison.

The walked out of the front door and the car was already waiting for them. Hikaru was still in a bad mood and both Alicia and Kaoru could tell just by the aura he was letting out. The got in the car and they pulled out of the driveway.

"Hikaru, what's your problem? Is it something you didn't like about our game earlier?" Alicia asked him.

"You have seemed rather bummed since we played that game."

"It's about me. I can tell," said Alicia a little worried. "If I did something wrong I'll try to make it up to you, ne?"

"You don't get it," said Hikaru.

"The kiss?" said Alicia. "I didn't mean to react that way to yours its not like it wasn't a good one, but umm… well it was too harsh. You didn't really want to kiss me did you? You just did it because your brother did it."

"Right, like I'll do what he does," he said sarcastically.

"I think he's jealous that I kissed anyone before he did."

"Kaoru, was that question really unanswerable or did you do that on purpose just to kiss me?"

"Well, I guess you can say that the kiss was the answer."

"So, then you like me?"

"Yeah, I guess," he gave her a soft smile.

Alicia blushed bright red. She couldn't believe that Kaoru had chosen to kiss her because he liked her. Knowing this made her heart beat faster, she felt happy again, but at the same time she felt bad for taking Hikaru's brother. If they ever kissed again it would have to be away from both Hikaru and Angel's eyes.

* * *

Hai, Hai. Let me know what you think this is all I could come up with for now I think it's a nice little introduction into their relationship. I think I'm wrong with the twin's mom's attitude but I don't know. I know most of the charaters are acting out of character but that's the point of a fanfic anyway I'll try to keep them the same if I can. For you who don't know who won the Poll It was **Kaoru** he is the one you chose for dear little Aly-chan.

I would also like to add that Alicia's hair looks a lot like Haruhi Suzumiya's hairstyle. If you dont know who that is you can look up Haruhi Suzumiya because i tried to put in the link and failed. T.T it makes me sad...

~Kiyomichan (its my nickname lol)

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you liked that last chapter I would have never guessed that Kaoru was going to win I was thinking of her falling for Kyoya, but alas you were given the choice. Any who, I was taken by surprise my first thoughts were why Kaoru? Then I thought well he can determine others feeling and understands them a whole lot more than Hikaru, but then again Hikaru and Alicia have some similarities, at least that's what I think…

Lately, I've been listening to Aqua Timez mostly songs that haven't been on any anime's that I know of. My favorite songs are Akatsuki, On the run, Itsumoissho, Perfect World, and Kibou no saku oka kara. Also, acoustic music is good when I write a Fanfic.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Alicia walked into the building and got in the elevator and pushed the button to her floor. Her phone was still vibrating because she really didn't feel like picking it up. She knew her brother was going to yell at her once she got home, but she wasn't worried about it. She was too busy thinking about all the fun things that happened and the problem she had with Hikaru. She was trying to figure out a way to make it up to him because she didn't want him to dislike her just for that. The doors opened and she walked to her door she knocked knowing that her brother wouldn't take long in opening it.

"Where have you been, Alicia?"

"I told you that I had to go to Hikaru and Kaoru's place to meet their mom. I am going to start modeling for them in couple of weeks after all."

"Oh, that's right. I guess I forgot."

"You always forget, especially when you're all alone for a day," she smiled at him.

"You're not gonna yell at me for forgetting today?" he asked her.

"Hmm… so you forgot what's the big deal?"

"Why didn't you pick up the phone? I was trying to call you, what if it had been an emergency? I was about to call the police to go looking for you. I thought that you had decided to walk back home from school which I told you not to do!" he yelled.

"Why the hell are you yelling at me?! It's not my fault you forgot! I told you not to forget!" she shouted right back. They were literally in each others faces.

"Ok, now you're back to normal, ha," her brother laughed.

"Get away," Alicia sighed and pushed her brother aside."

"Is something wrong? You seem kind of distant. Did something happen at their house?"

"No, not a thing," she yawned.

"Liar. This is what you used to do to dad when you didn't want him to find something out," he said to her.

"Seriously, I mean it. Hey, did you find an apartment?"

"No, I couldn't find one today. They were all too far from school and they we're in bad neighborhoods."

"Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"I don't know, we need to find a place soon unless we want to be living out on the streets," he said. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I was too busy."

"They didn't feed you there? What kind of people wouldn't feed you?"

"Well I'm sure they were about to have dinner but you called and their mom said that I should get home because you were worried about me."

"I guess that's my fault too… how about we go out for dinner?"

"Okay…"

"Then you can tell me what really happened at their house."

"Fine, but you have to promise not to get angry or hurt anyone even if its bad news okay."

"Alright."

* * *

The next day she went to school with her brother. She was worried that her brother might want to kill Hikaru and Kaoru. She had told him everything during dinner and he was really angry. She watched him his eyes were fiery and if someone would get in his way today, they would surely learn to avoid him.

"Nii-chan, calm down. Remember you promised."

"That was before you told me you kissed them!"

"No one knows. So don't go shooting your mouth off. Besides Hikaru's angry about that already."

"Look, you've change a lot since we got here! I told you that I didn't want you to go falling for the guys in the host club."

"That was just because you thought I didn't have a chance."

"Listen to me you're never allowed to see them—"

"They're my managers I have to see them every week and then we're also in the same club so you lose," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Konnichiwa, Aly-chan!" called the two brothers. Aly was surprised to see Hikaru smiling at her.

"Are you still angry at me?"

"No, Kaoru explained it all to me and I'm okay with it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

"Ok, Angel, you can go now my class is right there," she said pushing him toward his class.

"Fine, I'll see you after class ok?"

"Alright."

"What's wrong with him he seemed kind of mad."

"Well, I told him about our game yesterday and he was angry. He said that spin the bottle wasn't a proper game for me to play," she sighed. "I don't get what his problem is."

"It's obvious isn't it?"

"Is it?"

"He's trying to keep you safe," said Hikaru.

"I guess he doesn't want you to fall in love and get your heart broken," Kaoru added. "Its not like you to miss things like this."

"I know. I guess I've been too distracted lately. I have to find the time to get everything off of my mind so I can go back to being my old self."

The bell rang and class started they sat by down in their seats around Haruhi who had already been there. The teacher started teaching and Alicia fell asleep in class. She had a nightmare. She was watching her mother die all over again. She tried to call out to her mom, but her she couldn't talk. She fell to her knees and cried.

"Aly," Angel called her name and shook her lightly.

"Aly, what happened?" asked a more gentle voice which belonged to Kaoru.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she sat up.

"You feel asleep in class and then you started yelling," said Haruhi.

"Oh, no," Alicia was embarrassed and turned bright red.

"It's ok, you're in the infirmary now."

"Tears?" Kaoru noticed that she was crying. .

"I'm alright," she wiped her eyes and forced a smile on her face. "I'll just go back to class now."

"You're not going anywhere," said Angel.

"It was just a dream. Anyway, why are you here?"

"I'm your guardian now, remember? As such, if something happens to you I'm the first person the school notifies."

"Oh, that's right. I'm fine now so go back to class," she was still busy wiping tears that wouldn't stop falling. "Damn it! Stop it eyes!"

"You're not going to tell us?"

"Nope," she said as she finally manage to get her eyes cleared. "Its nothing for you to get worried about. I feel asleep in class because I couldn't sleep last night."

"But you kept saying-" Hikaru started.

She glared at him. "It was nothing," she interrupted.

"Whatever," said Angel and he walked out of the room angrily.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Why would I? Its old news anyway. He knows I have these nightmares very often. I guess today I just made the mistake of falling asleep in class."

"You scared everyone in class, especially since we couldn't wake you up."

"Sorry about that. Next time don't let me fall asleep."

They went back to class apparently she slept the entire period. She went to her classes as usual but was given strange glances by the people who had witnessed her screaming. "Sleep talking isn't and uncommon thing," she told them when she caught them staring. She went to the club and again she couldn't work with a broken arm so she sat with Tamaki because her brother was avoiding her.

"Nii-sama, you have to talk to my Nii-chan. He's never avoided me like this," she faked tears to gain his sympathy.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. You have to talk to him yourself," he told her.

"I thought the Host King could do anything," she sighed. "Besides he's been grumpy since last night."

"Kaoru! Hikaru! Can you two come over for a bit?" Alicia called them.

"What's up?" they asked in unison.

"How does a game of spin the bottle sound to you?"

"Are you sure you want to play that kind of a game with all these girls here?" asked Haruhi.

"That's a great idea!" Renge's voice was heard and then a giant platform appeared in the middle of the music room.

"No, its not," Kyoya said.

"Hey, Tamaki, do you mind if I make an announcement?" Angel asked.

"No, go ahead."

"My dear princesses, I regret to announce that I will stop attending Ouran Academy starting tomorrow. Therefore, I will not be participating in the Host Club anymore," he said and all the girls whined.

"Nii-chan, why are you quitting school?" Alicia asked clinging onto her brother's arm as he walked away.

"No, reason," he told her flatly. Alicia was shocked that he would act so coldly to her. It seemed as if he had been taking lessons from the shadow king. He turned and smiled at her and said, "Don't worry none of this is your fault."

For the remainder of the week Alicia and her brother didn't talk to each other much. Alicia spent her time shut in her room studying. Meanwhile, Angel spent his time out in Tokyo looking for an apartment and a job. He eventually found an apartment on Friday. He spent the whole day moving their things into the smaller apartment with some neighbors he managed to befriend. He picked her up at school in a taxi and they rode home together.

* * *

Sorry guys this chapter is really a pain. It's not really good compared to the rest but I had to write it. Now a days I don't even know what I'm doing with this fic but let me know if is gets too… bland. I have a poll on my profile so check it out although its totally unrelated to this fanfic you might want to vote on it. Mata Ashita!!!

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

Konnichiwa fellow Otaku's, I have to apologize for being so busy with school and not updating instead of getting good grades… Anywho… I had this chapter typed until my computer crashed yesterday. My hard drive was wiped and now I have to start typing it all over again. Sigh…

**WARNING**: I don't advise anyone to drink underage or to OD on energy drinks it causes serious heart conditions such as hypertension, heart attacks, and possibly death. I strongly recommend that you don't mix energy drinks with alcohol either it is very harmful and may even cause death…

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Two weeks later:

The host club stood in a corner staring at Alicia who was drinking way too many energy drinks. They wanted to tell her how bad that was for her health but she didn't look like she was going to be forgiving if they interrupted her. When she sensed them staring she glared back at them and the all took a step back. They all pushed Tamaki, the host club King to talk to her.

"Come on Tono, we know you're the only who she would listen to here," said Kaoru.

"Tama-chan, you can do it. Besides, look at her she looks so sad," said Honey who sounded like he was going to cry.

"Alicia, you should relax you're scaring all the guys. They can't do their job if you're acting like that towards them," said Haruhi who was brave enough to talk to her.

"I'm going outside," Alicia said angrily. "I'm going to find Nekozawa-senpai to find out if there's something he can do about my problem."

The door to Nekozawa's room slammed shut and there was the sound of a lock clicking.

"Fine! I guess your stupid cat isn't up to the task!" she shouted.

"Ali-chan," Tamaki said, "you're acting spoiled. None of us made you angry so you should calm down. When you get home you must discuss things with your brother."

"But you are my brother Nii-sama. Well at least now you are because Angel has no intentions of talking to me. We're not even sharing rooms anymore," she said glumly.

"Why are you hurting yourself by drinking all these energy drinks? You could die if drink this many at once, right Kyoya?" he was unsure of the facts, but Kyoya nodded.

"Well I'm too young to buy beer or any other kind of liquor. What did you expect me to drink? I want to go home with my dad and my brother," she said hugging him around the waist, but not crying. She had no more tears to shed.

"These are all the things you should be telling your brother, not me. How about we go visit you and your brother today and then you can talk all about it?"

"It's alright senpai. He said he doesn't want any of you guys at our new place because you might scare the crap out of the neighbors. They might think you guys are in the mafia or something," she said throwing the empty cans in a recycling bin (plz recycle aluminum cans for moneys!!!).

"Are you ok," they asked Alicia when they saw that she was sweating like crazy.

"Um… sure, I would be fine if could breathe," she laughed. "Nah, I'm just kidding. It's just that my head is throbbing."

"I'm going out to buy some coffee before the psycho girls come flocking in, ok? You guys finish getting ready."

"Do you even know where the store is?"

"I saw one down the street earlier when Asano-san dropped me off."

"Well, we surely cannot let a young lady go walking to the store alone," said Tamaki.

"You were okay with sending me senpai," said Haruhi.

"So who is going to volunteer to go with my beautiful sister?" he continued as if he hadn't heard Haruhi's comment.

"Sister? Don't you think you're getting carried away boss?" asked Hikaru.

"I think Kao-chan should go," said Honey who had a mouthful of cookies that Alicia had baked. (They were soft and chewy chocolate chip).

"If he's going then I–" Hikaru started.

"We actually need you to help us set things up here," said Tamaki who was dragging Hikaru to the opposite direction of the room.

"Hey, let go! What the…" was all the Hikaru said.

"Forceful, isn't he," Alicia smiled.

"Only when he wants to be."

"I wonder why they decided to send the two of us alone without Hikaru. I mean you two are always together, right?"

"That's exactly why I talked the boss into this," he gave a devilish smirk and Alicia blushed.

"So you wanted to be alone with me that badly? But why?"

"I'll tell you when we get out there," he pointed out the window. Alicia nodded and followed him out of the music room.

"I'm glad I don't have to go alone," Alicia said mostly to herself as they walked the halls. "I would've probably gotten lost on my way to the store."

"You'd really get lost going somewhere that close?"

"Yeah," she admitted. "I'd get lost on my way to class every morning if I weren't walked to class by you and Hikaru."

"You're hopeless," he joked.

"Yeah, I guess I am, but that's why I have all of you guys to help, right?" she smiled.

"Yeah," he said looking at her.

"Kaoru, so why?" she looked up at him with big green eyes.

"Well, you see, since the day we, umm…"

"Kissed," she added.

"Yeah, since then we really haven't spent much time together like that even if Hikaru was there then."

"Its true we have been rather busy," she said holding his hand.

"So, would you like to go to a movie or something this weekend?"

"That sounds like fun," said Alicia.

"You have to promise me that you wont do anything stupid like chugging energy drinks again."

"Hai, I promise Kaoru."

"Oh, and by the way, Hikaru and I are going to make a visit to your new apartment today," Kaoru said as they made their way through the halls.

"Why? You don't have to do that. My brother will be furious."

"We need to talk to him about what he's doing to you. I'm sure he wont mind if its about you."

"Kaoru, you're so nice."

"You weren't serious about wanting to go back to America were you?"

"No, but I do wish dad could have met all of you. I think he'd be happy that I finally have a boyfriend."

"You think so?"

"Yeah," she said. "Hey, Kaoru I'll race you out of here."

"You think you can win?"

"Of course I'll win."

"Ready?

"Get Set."

"Go!!!" they both shouted as they took off running.

"Come on Kaoru, catch up," said Alicia when she noticed that she was in the lead.

"How's this for catching up," he gloated as he ran out of the building far ahead of Alicia.

"Hey, no fair! You have longer legs than I do!"

"Oh, yeah. Well it wasn't fair for you race me when you were on the cross country team in middle school," he retorted.

"How'd you know about that?" she stood looking surprised.

"Kyoya, knows everything about you."

"Hey, Asano-san!" Alicia waved to her daily cab driver.

"Hey, Alicia," he waved back. "You need a lift?"

"Not at the moment. We're just gonna go get some coffee at the market down the street."

"You two be careful then."

"Okay! We will."

"He's young for a taxi driver," said Kaoru.

"Well he's the same age as my brother. He started working after he finished middle school so this is his second year working."

They walked down the street and Alicia stopped half a dozen times to look at some plush dolls that were adorable. She wanted one but she didn't have any money to spend on herself. Kaoru told her to go to the Minimart that was about 10 feet away to but the coffee.

Minutes later Alicia walked out of the store with a paper bag full of coffee.

"Kaoru, do you think this is enough coffee for everyone?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, that's plenty."

"What have you been doing out here Kaoru?" she gave him a very clueless look.

"I got something for you that I know you'll like," he smiled at her.

"Do I have to guess or are you going to show me?"

"Which one will be more fun for you ?"

"Guessing with a penalty kiss for every wrong guess."

"Really? Are you sure you won't be guessing wrong on purpose?"

"Does it matter?"

"So then what do you think it is?"

"One of the stuffed animals I was looking at right?"

"Y-Yeah," he said not expecting her to give the right answer even though she knew.

"Thanks, Kaoru, I love it," she tiptoed to kiss his cheek but he turned to catch her kiss.

"Kaoru!" she blushed.

"What?" he had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Just come here," she pulled him toward her so she could kiss him again. "Now, lets hurry back because you can't be there late considering you and Hikaru have an act to put on."

* * *

Here you guys go another chapter and this one was better than the last. I know some of you guys are wondering when Alicia's going to start modeling and the answer is soon… very soon. My next con is ALA 6 and my tag will say Alicia… I just love my characters which are totally unlike me.

Anyway… I hope you guys R&R because I need to know how the story is doing in order to keep you guys interested. Flames are welcome too without criticism writers wouldn't be worth anything.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill, drop everything and get on the floor. Ouran belongs to Bisco Hatori and I couldn't take ownership of it… T.T

Well now, you didn't expect me to update this soon did you? I'm updating because next week I will be very busy reading and doing a Term paper which I haven't started yet due to procrastination (note: big word meaning lazy). Don't judge I'm only human… or am I.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"You guys wouldn't believe what happened," Alicia said dramatically.

"What?" everyone except Mori and Kyoya asked.

"They were sold out of coffee."

"Oh no, really?" they all asked.

"No. Kaoru's bringing it up."

"What's with that doll?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh, um… I got it in a crane game," Alicia lied.

"Wow, you must be good," said Honey.

"No, I'm just lucky," she smiled.

"You left Kaoru out there by himself?" Hikaru asked angrily.

"He told me to go ahead because he was talking to one of the teachers about something," she said.

"Damn it," he said and went out after his brother.

Alicia's phone vibrated and was surprised. "Huh?"

She took the phone out of her pocket and flipped it open it was an email alert. Her eyes grew wide when she read who it was from. All the message said was, "I'm outside the school waiting."

"Is something wrong?" Tamaki asked when he saw her frightened expression.

"No, nothing. Look, Nii-sama, there's something I have to go take care of so can I leave right now?"

"Has something happened to your brother."

"No, its nothing like that. Hopefully I'll see you guys tomorrow," Alicia said nervously as she walked out of the room.

**********************

"Hey, Alicia," said a good looking (bad boy type) guy who was standing by a black Chrysler 300 with chrome lining (he's got some money) outside the Ouran gates.

"What the hell are you doing here Michael?" she shouted angrily. "And how'd you get my number?"

"Ritzy school. It looks like you're too good for California now."

"Why are you here?"

"You know I'm here for you," he stretched a hand out to touch her.

"I should call the police on you since I still have a restraining order," she told him.

"You wouldn't do that to your boyfriend would you," he said forcing her to back into a brick pillar.

"No, but you're not my boyfriend. If you don't leave right now then I'll really call the police."

"Ali, don't be so cruel. You know how much I love you. I would never hurt you so there's no need for the restraining order, besides I know that the restraining order doesn't work here. You need to get another here and you haven't done that yet."

Alicia was frightened. "Michael, you have to leave. My brother, he's gonna be picking me up in a little while."

"Oh, really? Then we should leave before he gets here," he said picking her up.

"Let me go!" she screamed as he tried forcing her into the car.

"Never again," he said as he finally got her in the car and shut the door.

"SOMEBODY HELP!!!" she cried out the window.

"ALY!" she heard two very familiar voices calling her name.

"Kaoru! Hikaru!" she thought she was finally safe.

"You know those two?" asked Michael as he sat himself in the driver's seat. "Well it doesn't matter because they wont see you again."

He turned on the car and pulled out of the curb. She tried calling the police but he took her phone away. Alicia was also trying decide whether to attack him while he was driving or not. She didn't want to die yet especially not since things were going so well for her. She kicked him at every stoplight, which was lucky for her because they had to stop at every block. She tried to open her door to escape but the door had been broken so it only opened from outside.

"Idiot! What the hell are you going to do with me?" she would ask. The only answer she got was a very malicious glare from him. When he finally pulled over and turned off the car she had gone very quiet. She felt totally helpless.

* * *

Meanwhile: Hikaru and Kaoru were asking for Kyoya's help to find Alicia who was kidnapped.

"Kyoya-senpai, we need your help fast! Alicia's been kidnapped!"

"Did she have her cell phone with her?"

"Why does that matter its not like she can answer her phone!" Hikaru said angrily.

"If she has it with her, then we might be able to track where she is. I will also deploy my family's private police as soon as we pinpoint her whereabouts."

"Thanks, Kyoya-senpai," said Kaoru who sat down on his couch and noticed the stuffed doll he had bought for her. He picked it up and hugged it tight.

"Kaoru, are you alright?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little worried that's all," he gave her a small smile.

"I'm worried about her too," Hikaru said putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. "but I'm sure she'll be fine."

A knock came at the door. It was time for the club doors to open but Tamaki went outside to announce that club activities would be cancelled due to an emergency. When he got back inside Kyoya was on the phone telling his private force where to find Alicia.

"So, you found her?"

"I believe so, yes. My men are on their way to find them."

"Let's go get Alicia back!" said Tamaki as he made his way to the door.

"Alright, boss let's go," said Hikaru.

"We'll make that guy pay for messing with our friend," said Honey.

They all went down to Kyoya's limo and waited for Kyoya to give the driver orders.

"We need to get to this location," he said handing the driver a paper with directions.

"Of course master Kyoya," he said as he drove.

*************************

When they got there Kyoya's police force had already surrounded an apartment complex and they had searched every apartment except one.

"HELP ME!!!" Alicia screamed as she heard the voices outside.

"You called the police?" Michael said angrily. "You-"

The door broke open and the police swarmed in and pinned Michael down. Alicia ran out of the apartment happy that the police had found her before he had the chance to do anything to her.

"Aly-chan, you're okay!" said Honey who was the first to run to her.

"Y-Yeah, senpai I'm fine," she sniffled. "Thank you, Kyoya-senpai, I know you were the one who sent these police men to find me."

"Oh, we're just so glad you're okay, Aly," said Tamaki who hugged her.

"Alicia, I thought you liked me," Michael shouted as the officers took him away in handcuffs.

"Old boyfriend?" asked Hikaru.

"The worst of all my stalkers from California."

"You knew he was there at school waiting for you, right?" Tamaki asked.

Alicia looked away not wanting another one of his guilt inducing speeches. "I should have told you guys but I wanted to resolve this myself. I though he would listen to me but I was wrong. I promise this wont ever happen again Nii-sama."

"Here's your doll," said Kaoru handing her the stuffed animal.

"Kaoru!" she ran and hugged him. "Thank you, and I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Kaoru and Aly?" Tamaki asked in surprise.

"Hikaru are you really okay with Kaoru dating Alicia?" Haruhi asked.

"No, but it looks like he's a lot happier with her around, so I guess I can put up with it."

"Kaoru, are you guys still coming over today?" asked Alicia.

"We still have to talk to your brother. Maybe if we mentioned this little event he'll start talking to you again."

"Little? Right," she laughed.

They were all taken back to school in Kyoya's limo and from there they all got into their own cars. Alicia got in with Hikaru and Kaoru. The driver took them to Alicia's apartment where Angel was waiting worriedly.

"Aly! Aly are you okay? I heard what happened from Kyoya."

"Angel, I'm fine. Although, I was scared."

"You guys come in," Angel invited Hikaru and Kaoru in. He hadn't noticed that Alicia was holding hands with Kaoru until after he locked the door. "So, what brings you two here?"

"Well, we came to tell you that you should stop ignoring your sister," said Kaoru.

"But it seems this event already did it for you," said Hikaru.

"I'm glad you're talking to me again."

"You should have seen her chugging all those energy drinks it was scary. I was afraid that she would make herself sick," said Kaoru.

"You care that much for her, do you?" asked Angel.

"Brother, be nice to him," Alicia said.

"Well better you or Hikaru, than anyone else in the club," he smiled. Then as if he was kicking them out he said, "Thanks, for letting me know you guys. I guess I'm gonna have to have a talk with my sister right now."

"Bye, Kaoru," Alicia said kissing his cheek while Angel stared at her disapprovingly.

"Aly."

"Bye, Hikaru," she also kissed his cheek. "I'll see you two at school tomorrow."

Angel closed the door and her smile disappeared.

"Aly, why did you do that?"

"I haven't slept well in like three weeks," she said. "I think I needed the energy drinks."

"You could've died and you know that!"

"Yeah," she admitted ashamedly.

"Why?"

"Because you wouldn't listen to me when I actually needed to talk to you! You were pushing me away! I was going to tell you that the dream I had at school was about mom getting killed again but you wouldn't listen."

"I'm sorry. I guess I was just so mad that I forgot what I was mad about and I started to ignore you altogether."

"It's okay. Now what do you think about me and Kaoru?"

"I know I told you not to fall in love with any of them but it really can't be helped now can it," he smiled at her.

"So you're okay with it?"

"I don't have a choice. How's school been without me there."

"Well… the girls ask for you a lot. Kyoya's been depressed since you haven't been there to earn the club extra money. Everyone's been the same as usual. By the way, I have a date with Kaoru this weekend."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter. I think it really shows off Kyoya's skills. It also shows how much Kaoru cares about people.

I need you to R&R plz. I need both encouragement and flames because it helps me write better.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry about delaying this Chapter so long I had a couple of things happen so I couldn't write for a while. I hope you all like this chapter… Please forgive me... i will try harder on the next one...

* * *

**Chapter 18: The First Date**

It was early in the morning when Hikaru's phone rang. Hikaru threw a pillow over his head to drown out the annoying ringtone which he knew meant that Tamaki was calling. Kaoru rolled over and answered the phone without thinking. When he realized what he had done he had regretted it.

"Hikaru, I was thinking of paying my daughter a visit today. You two are coming with me too right?"

"Why are you calling so early boss?"

"I couldn't sleep after dreaming that Haruhi had gotten sick. If she's at home sick right now then we will do our best to make her feel better. After all that's what daddy's do for their daughters. If not then what are daddy's good for, right?"

Kaoru sighed. "Anyway, I'm Kaoru. I wont be able to go this time but I'm sure Hikaru would like to go."

"Go where?" Hikaru asked from beneath the pillow.

"Haruhi's house," Kaoru whispered to him.

"Why aren't you going? Are you two fighting?" Tamaki asked worriedly.

"Do you guys always have to assume we're fighting if we're not together?"

"Well you guys did have that one fight—"

"It wasn't a real fight remember?"

"Oh, right. Then you're busy today?"

"Yeah, I'm sort of doing something with Aly today."

"Ok, then I'll pick up Hikaru in an hour."

-Click-

Kaoru threw the phone on the floor and he lay back on the pillow to relax.

"Hikaru, you should get ready if you're going to Haruhi's house," he told him.

"Kaoru are you sure you'll be fine all by yourself today with Aly?" Hikaru said as he slowly rose out of bed.

"Of course I will. Its only one day after all, it won't change anything I promise."

Hikaru got up and got ready to leave and Kaoru did too since he couldn't get back to sleep. Tamaki showed up at their estate on time and picked up Hikaru who was ready to go but worried about his brother. Kaoru watched his brother leave and then got into his limo to go to Aly's house. It was the quietest ride Kaoru had been on. Usually he and his brother would joke about things that went on in the club and about the pranks they would try on Tamaki. Though, this time he had to wait through the long ride. A while later, he arrived at Aly's house and saw that her brother was leaving.

"Hey, Angel!" he called to him.

"Whats up?" he asked. "Are you here to see Aly?"

"Yeah, is she up yet?"

"No, I don't think so. She's not much of a morning person."

"Can I go inside to wait for her?"

"I don't know… It wouldn't be right for me to leave a boy alone at home with my little sister. If dad were around he'd probably kick my ass for doing it, but since I'm running late and you're here to take my sister out on a date, I guess it'll be fine this once," said Angel as he opened the door.

"Thanks, Angel," said Kaoru.

"Yeah, alright, but if I find out you do something to hurt her I'll hunt you down," Angel glared at Kaoru with the eyes of a demon.

"Don't worry, nothing bad will happen. I've already made sure to plan everything out."

"Okay then, I'll see you guys later then," Angel said running down the stairs.

Kaoru was a little amused at how easily Angel had let him stay with Alicia. He walked into the apartment and sat in the living room to watch TV. He was amazed at how much bigger this apartment was than Haruhi's. He could hear Alicia's steady breathing from the nearest bedroom. He went in her room to try to wake her up because she had to do a quick shoot for his mom before they went on their date.

"Aly, wake up. Come on it's time to get up we're gonna be late," he told her.

"Give me five more minutes," she said.

"Come on sleeping beauty," he teased.

"Wait a minute that voice," she said finally realizing that it wasn't her brother waking her up. She jumped out of bed. "Kaoru what are you doing here?!"

He smiled at her. "Mom wants you to do a photo shoot for her today. Her regular model called in sick so she said you would be a lot better for this shoot anyway."

"Miss Yuzuha said that?"

"Yeah, apparently she likes you a lot more than any of her other girls."

"Well, then I should go get ready," she ran to her drawers grabbing her clothes as fast as she could, then she headed to the shower.

Kaoru stayed in her room for a while looking at the pictures she had of her mother. She had the same dark hair and light green eyes.

"Aly, has anyone told you that you look exactly like your mother," he yelled.

"Yeah, many times. Her friends and my aunts and uncles always tell me the same thing. Although, dad's family didn't like her much."

"Oh, I see. Did they at least like you?"

"I don't think they did, but it didn't bother me. Nothing seemed to bother me back then."

"Hmm… I see," he smiled.

Kaoru then went to the living room and continued to watch TV, while Alicia finished in the shower. She got out fully clothed. She wore a short red kilt like skirt with black tights under. She also had a white top with a black tie, and black flats to go with the outfit as well. The only thing she needed done now was her hair but they didn't have enough time for that.

"Wow, you look nice."

"You think so? It isn't too out of date?"

"No, you look cute in that, but no flats."

"No flats? Why?"

"They make people look too short. Here try these," he said handing her a nice pair of pumps.

"These?" she stared at the shoes that had almost ruined her career once before.

"Yep," he smirked. "What's wrong?"

"N- Nothing," she pulled the shoes out of his hand and put them on. She had never admitted to anyone but her brother that she could not walk in heels. "Um… Kaoru, I won't have to wear heels for the shoot will I?"

"I'm not really sure. I haven't gotten the chance to check out moms designs this time."

"Oh, then it will be great that you'll get to see her clothes on me for the first time, right?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "Come on lets go."

"But my…"

"Don't worry about it there's a stylist at home who's responsible for doing your hair."

"Ok," she nodded and slowly walked out with her heels.

"You walk slow," he told her when she finally reached the car.

"Sorry Kaoru," she apologized as she got in.

"You seem nervous, Aly. Are you ok?" Kaoru asked as the chauffer drove.

"Sure, I'm fine," she gave him a false smile.

"Don't lie to me, Aly. You can tell me," he gave her the most caring look she had ever seen.

"It's so stupid you'll laugh at me," she said looking at the ground.

"I'll try not to laugh, ok?" He used his hosting skills to get her to talk.

"Ok, well… I can't walk in heels," she said as she turned bright red.

"You're kidding?" Kaoru was astonished.

"No, I'm so clumsy I lose my balance all the time. Like the last time I wore heels I ruined a photography set when I tripped and I was almost fired." Kaoru burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry but I could help it," he said as Aly looked at him angrily. "You gotta admit it's hilarious."

Alicia smiled and joined in the laughter because he was right. "Now that I think of it, it was kind of funny."

When the car finally pulled into the Hitachiin's driveway they were still laughing. It was mainly because Aly was telling Kaoru about all the times she had screwed up a shoot just because of her clumsiness.

"Well, we better hope for a good one this time…" said Kaoru as he stood outside the limo holding out his hand to help Aly out.

Aly took his hand and stepped out. "Thanks a bunch, Kaoru."

She walked behind him as steadily as she could. Her legs wobbled from time to time but she was doing a pretty good job walking in those shoes. 'Don't fall. Don't fall,' she kept thinking to herself. It would be the most embarrassing thing to do because of her job and because she didn't want to do anything embarrassing in front of Kaoru. Although it was a lot better it was him than if it was Hikaru. She was almost to the top step when she didn't pick up her foot high enough to reach it and instead she tripped over it. Kaoru, as if he knew this would happen turned around immediately to catch her.

"Be careful," he told her.

"This is all your fault," she said. "If you would have let me wear those flats I would've been fine."

"You had a decision. You didn't have to listen to me," he retorted.

Alicia was bright red, because she was angry that he was right. Hikaru opened the doors to the mansion and walked in. Two maids who were busy dusting the off some vases in the parlor greeted him and Alicia.

"Good morning, master Kaoru and miss Alicia," they both said.

"Good morning," Alicia said with a smile.

"Good morning," said Kaoru.

"We're playing the penalty game after this," Alicia whispered to him as they headed to a room far back in the mansion.

"Good morning, Alicia," said Yuzuha Hitachiin as Kaoru opened the door.

"Good morning, Miss Hitachiin," said Alicia nervously.

"Just call me Yuzuha. Anyway I'm sorry for having to call you up on such short notice."

"N-No need to apologize, I'm honored to have been called here today."

"Okay, now let's get to work," said Yuzuha who was rustling through her clipboard. "Kaoru, please help her find these designs."

Yuzuha gave Kaoru a list. "Okay, mom," he said easily picking out the outfits from the racks.

"Wow, these are beautiful," Alicia was taken aback by the outfits.

"Come on, you're wasting time," Kaoru said pulling her into a dressing room. He pointed to a long jade colored dress with elegant flowers beaded into the upper part. It was slender with a V cut, no back, and it had a long slit on the left side. "Hurry up and change."

Alicia lifted her shirt to take it off when she remembered that she was with Kaoru and not her brother. "Get out Kaoru!" she blushed and pushed him out.

"Oh, yeah, sure," said Kaoru who was also blushing because he had caught a glimpse of her underclothes.

Minutes later she called him for help because she couldn't reach the zipper. He went in and quickly got the zipper up. He led her to the stylist who didn't waste anytime on choosing a hairstyle. She put Alicia's hair up into a ponytail and added extensions which she curled. Also, she curled Alicia's bangs so that they gave shape to her face. Then she added very little make-up and Alicia was ready for the first shoot of the day.

"You look… different," said Kaoru.

"Thanks?" said Alicia unsure if his remark was a comment or an insult.

"Here are the shoes," he showed her a pair of greenish open toed heels with many zirconium stones lined in the center.

"You've got to be kidding me?" she said giving him a scared look.

"Sorry, but that's what she wants," he told her as he helped her put her shoes on.

The shoes were so high that now she was only three inches shorter than Kaoru. She started walking in the shoes and realized that these shoes were much easier to walk in than the ones she had. She was grateful because she wouldn't wobble as much.

"Ready, Alicia?" asked Yuzuha who checked her watch.

"Yes, ma'am," Alicia said as she walked to the set with Kaoru.

There was a sudden camera flash. "That one was for me because you two looked so cute together," said Yuzuha. Then the real photographer appeared.

"Good luck," said Kaoru as he joined his mother in the back.

"Ok, look this way but not directly at the camera," said the photographer.

"Ok," said Alicia. That was fairly easy because Karou was behind him.

"Let her do what she wants. You just shoot when you see something you like."

"Alright, boss."

"Though, we might need to change locations. How do you feel about an outdoor shoot dear?"

"It's fine with me Yuzuha-san."

"Kaoru, you can go talk to her meanwhile. Take her to the garden while we get everything set up."

"Yeah, sure," he took Alicia's hand and led her outside. "Come on Aly, you're gonna love our garden."

"You should go out there with your camera quickly and secretly take some pictures," she told the man with the camera.

Of course he followed Yuzuha's orders. He got the best and most natural pictures of Alicia. She was truly happy and wasn't putting on a false smile. Her eyes glittered while she looked at Kaoru. He also managed to get a picture of Kaoru and Alicia kissing innocently. The last picture was a picture of Alicia falling flat on her face. Apparently, she tripped over a rock while trying to run from a bee. They were out there for over two hour wondering what was taking so long but continued looking at the garden.

"It pretty," Alicia said bending over the rose bushes. "Our house didn't have a garden. Although, it did have a kind of forest. I'm so jealous," she told him.

"We've got the pictures we needed. I do regret that you didn't get to wear all those other outfits but this one suits you better than all the others," said Yuzuha coming out of the house.

"When did you get the pictures taken?" asked Kaoru.

"While you two were out here, the photographer was hiding and taking pictures."

Alicia blushed. "R- Really?"

"Yes," Yuzuha smiled. "So now that this shoot is over, you two can enjoy the rest of the day doing what you want."

"Thank you," said Alicia. "I should probably get out of this dress before we go."

"Oh you can keep it as an apology for calling here on such short notice."

"You mean it?"

"Of course dear."

"Thank you, Miss Yuzuha," said Alicia bowing gratefully.

"No problem," said Yuzuha in English.

Kaoru then led her back inside the house. Alicia stood against a wall and took the chance to take off her shoes. Her feet were hurting because she never had to stand in high shoes for so long.

"What are you doing? Your dress is gonna drag and get ruined!" Kaoru yelled.

"I'm sorry but I'm tired. My feet are killing me."

"And you couldn't wait until we got into the car?"

"Sorry I wasn't thinking."

"Maybe you should go up to my room and change."

"No, its ok I'll be fine. I'll change in the car before I get off."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I've done it lots of times before."

"When we get to where I'm taking you, you might want to keep that on," he said as they walked out the front door.

"Fancy place?"

"Well, sort of. It's where Hikaru and I go to…uh…never mind," he smiled at her.

"I bet where ever you're taking me is going to be fun," she said. "Oh yeah I almost forgot about your penalty for making me wear those death traps."

"Oh, come on. I didn't know that you weren't very graceful in heels," he said holding the limo door open for her.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a little game?" she teased him.

"I'm not afraid. You're just a little intimidating today," he said getting in after her.

"Right, and this has nothing to do with you seeing my underwear," she told him.

"What?" he blushed.

"I thought so," she said. "Pervert."

"Hey, its not my fault you-"

He was cut off by a kiss from Aly. It was a sweet long innocent kiss. She pulled away only to see Kaoru blushing.

"Hey are you two okay back there?" asked the driver after making rough and sudden stop.

"Yeah! Yeah, we're fine!" said Kaoru who gave Alicia another kiss.

"Kaoru, you're great," said Alicia who was laying across his lap now. "You're not only smart, rich, and funny. You're also intuitive and kind."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I do. I think I may actually like you."

"I do too," said Kaoru. He meant it but there was had a worried look on his face when he said it.

"But Hikaru, right?" said Alicia intuitively.

"Yeah, he gets jealous easily and if he knew how much I really liked you he'd probably feel betrayed."

"I know what you mean. My brother can be the same way sometimes."

"Big brothers," they both sighed.

"We're still gonna play the penalty game though," Alicia said. "So where are we going?"

"Just wait until we get there."

"Can we eat first? I'm a little hungry," she said then her stomach growled loudly.

Kaoru laughed. "A little hungry?"

"Actually, I haven't eaten much since that thing with Michael," she confessed.

"If you're worried he might come back, don't be because Kyoya's private police are right on top of things. Even if he may not show it, Kyoya-senpai is very kind and is willing to do anything to help."

"Hey, Kaoru, I've been wondering… Why don't you ever talk about your past?"

* * *

Well this is part one of the date which so far is going well… How will Alicia react to the story of Kaoru's past… Will this date go smoothly or will something happen to destroy their happiness….

These are a couple of things for you to think about…

* * *

**Lately I've had writers block therefore, I need assistance writing the story since I have to ways of swaying the outcome of the date…**

**If you want it to go smoothly send a reply saying Good Date.**

**If you want some more drama for Alicia send a reply saying Dramatic Date… **

**I'll be waiting…**


	19. Chapter 19

I have noticed that the number of readers has decreased since June… but I hope that that most of you who continue reading will like this story. This might actually turn out to be longest fanfic I have ever written (old record 64 pages). I hope I can break that record. The record for my shortest story is 3 pages it was for Bunny Lovers (HunnyxOC) some of you might have read that story, it was a oneshot.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Hey, Kaoru, I've been wondering… Why don't you ever talk about your past?"

"Well, because there's nothing to talk about."

"Come on tell me I want to know."

"Well, Hikaru and I used to be—" (**A/N**: I'm sparing you guys from the whole "Us and everyone else" story that takes a whole episode of Ouran to explain.)

****************

Back at the Hitachiin Mansion, Yuzuha was excitedly going through the pictures. She kept sighing at the sight of the two.

"I think this is your best work," she told the photographer.

"You think so?"

"They look so cute together. I knew they had a date and I wanted some pictures of them before their date. I just hired you because I heard you were the best and now we're here."

"Ma'am I think these pictures turned out well. If you can please hurry, I have another appointment after this."

"Oh of course," she said as she pulled out 250.000¥ from her wallet and handed it to the photographer.

***************

"Well…" Alicia gave him an unrecognizable look.

"Well what?"

"You guys were so stupid. Seriously, if you wanted other people to know who you are you should have at least tried to make friends fist," she told him.

"We know that now."

"And you guys were so cruel to those girls who were in love with you. Pulling pranks like those is unforgiveable! Yet…"

"I know we were mean but it was because-"

"Yet, I have no reason to be angry or yell at you because I was the same I chased away any people who wanted to get near me or my brother while we were at school. I was trying my hardest to keep our family together after my mother died."

"It seems that we both have things that make us seem like bad people, but now that we've grown none of that matters now." Alicia nodded.

"We're here sir," the chauffer said as he stopped the car.

"Thanks," Kaoru said as he flung open the door and stepped outside.

"It smells like the ocean," said Alicia who immediately recognized the salty air. "You brought me to the beach?"

"You don't like the beach?" he asked.

"No, I love the beach. Its just that I didn't think you'd take me to the beach on our first date…" she smiled at him. "I come here a lot when I have things to sort out."

"So you've been here before?"

"Well maybe once before. Our chauffer told us that it was private property but we didn't care. Now that I think about it, we snuck in like a couple of delinquents," she laughed.

"Come with me I want to show you something," Kaoru took her hand and ran towards the beach.

"This dress will get ruined. Let me change back into my normal clothes first."

"Where are you gonna do that?"

"Inside the car. It won't take long," she said as she saw Kaoru's look of disbelief.

"Are you really going to change in there?"

"Yeah, no one can see me because the windows are tinted and the driver can put up the front window."

"There are changing rooms on the beach you know," he sighed.

"They're unsanitary and dangerous, its one of the top places where innocent women get abducted."

"Fine, don't take too long."

Aly nodded and jumped inside the car changed in two minutes and jumped back out.

"This feels better," she said as she stretched. "Besides now I won't be so worried about ruining your mother's beautiful dress."

"You are too cute," Kaoru looked at her and smiled. "So, you don't really care about how I acted when I was younger?"

"Of course not! I can totally relate. I didn't want to let anyone too close to my brother and my brother didn't let anyone get too close to me. Then, I started to keep guys away from me too. I seemed kind of stuck up but it was just to keep ourselves together for as long as we could."

"Ok, then. Come with me."

Kaoru held her hand and led her down the beach. She was really confused as she kicked the sand she walked on.

"Kaoru slow down we have all day," Alicia said as she struggled to keep up with his pace.

"If you're having trouble keeping up I could carry you."

"No, that's all right you don't have to."

"Come on, hurry! At this rate we're gonna miss it!" he said looking at the horizon. "There it is!"

"A boat?" Alicia asked excitedly. "I've never been on a boat before."

"You're kidding," asked Kaoru a little surprised.

"Nuh uh," said Alicia shaking her head.

"Well then you'll have your first boat trip and your first date on the same day. That way it will make this day even more memorable, right?"

"Yeah," she was so excited she started to run and Kaoru chased after her.

"Now who's the one who isn't waiting," he said mocking her.

"Well, I don't want to miss my first boat ride because I walk too slow."

"In that case," Kaoru said as he lifted her into his arms bridal style.

"Kaoru put me down!" she said.

"Nope. In this situation Tono would say, 'A princess shouldn't have to walk so far to receive a gift from a prince!'" said Kaoru who was doing a very good impression of Tamaki.

"Kaoru, you sounded just like him," Alicia managed to say after a laughing fit.

He carried her all the way to the docks. He was a little tired after walking all that way. He was happy that they were able to make it in time to catch the boat. Alicia was finally put down and slowly boarded the rocking boat.

"Well this certainly feels different," she said trying to keep her balance.

"You'll get used to it. Besides once we're inside and moving you won't be able to feel it rock as much."

"You sure?" She looked a bit queasy.

"Yeah." Kaoru walked her inside and let her sit on one of the couches.

She looked around and saw that the room they were in was decorated like a small living room. The sofa's were plain white and the walls had modern paintings. On the coffee table was a small vase with a couple of fragrant roses. There was also a heater that looked much like a fireplace. Behind the loveseat there was a round table which was nicely prepared for two. She was amazed at how beautiful everything was.

"Kaoru, this is amazing. It's like my dream living room!" she said. It was true she had even written it in one of her notebooks. Kaoru laughed.

"This is nothing. Wait until you see what we're doing later on."

Alicia hugged him when she felt the boat suddenly move.

"Don't worry," he told her. "We're just going for a ride."

"Oh, ok." She smiled and leaned against Kaoru who put an arm around her.

"So are you enjoying this," he teased.

"It's a bit terrifying, but being with you makes it all better."

"I think we're far enough," Kaoru mumbled to himself. "Hey, do you want to go outside and check out the view?"

"Won't I get dizzy again?"

"Nah, that only happens when we're not moving or when we're moving very slowly," he said getting up and then offering to help Alicia up.

"Ok then," she said taking his hand and following him.

He led her to the rear of the boat where there was a bench bolted down. He was right about not getting sick she looked at the calm ocean and the distant scenery of the city they were leaving.

"Pretty nice isn't it?" he said as he too gazed at the fading scenery.

"Yeah it's the best feeling ever. The wind is pretty strong but its fun. I'd much rather be fresh than be hot."

"Is this really what commoners think about on their dates?"

"Well, let's just say that I'm an uncommon commoner because I'm dating you. Regular people would never get the chance to meet a super rich and nice guy like you."

"Yeah, and rich people hardly ever meet someone they actually love, like I did. Most of the people at Ouran who are engaged are only doing it because their parents set them up."

"That's not fair!"

"I know, but we have no control over their situations."

"I suppose you're right," Alicia's stomach growled as she spoke.

"Are you hungry?" She blushed and nodded.

"We just have to wait until our table is set."

"Ok," she said. "You know what I just noticed?"

"What?"

"Well, usually when we're together at the club you seem to have no sense of personal space, yet out here you're not getting that close to me at all," she said leaning against a wall.

"So like me being this close to you, huh?" he smirked and pinned her against the wall so that she could barely move.

"Well, it's not so bad when it's this cold outside," she blushed. "Besides, I think I've gotten used to it."

"Your expression says otherwise. You're blushing like crazy."

"Um… well I…" she stuttered.

"It's okay. You're cute when you're blushing and speechless. It just means that I've won," Kaoru smiled.

"That you've won what?"

"Your heart, of course."

"Baka, you knew that already. Even before our date," she said feigning anger. "Do we really have to go through this?"

"Don't be mad at me. I'm sorry." said Kaoru who was backing away from her. (A/N: Kaoru's attitude is off sorry…).

"Just kidding ," she said as she hugged him and pulled him close.

"You've been getting better and better at acting."

"And you've been making me jealous by being such a good actor when you're with Hikaru during club hours."

"I know. I can't help but I kind of get jealous when tono gets too close to you."

"Do you want it to stop?"

"No. Do you want me and Hikaru to stop our act?"

"No, love is something that burns more intensely with a little injury. Don't you agree?" (A/N: I included a bit of Bokura no love style.)

"Yeah, you're right."

Alicia shivered the cold air had finally gotten to her.

"Come on lets go inside," he said leading her to the cabin once more.

When they got inside the table was set. Kaoru and Alicia sat across from each other.

"Wow, I feel so out of place. Its kind of feels like living at the estate but this time I have you to spend time with," the room was suddenly filled with the scent of food as trays were brought in. "It sort of smells familiar."

"I expected you would recognize the smell," Hikaru smiled.

"Italian food. Garlic, cheese, and chicken, it has to be fettuccine alfredo. Parmesan Chicken Alfredo to be more precise," she said.

"You're right. You know almost everything."

"I know simple things. I was raised learning how to cook and clean. I was taught the chores of house wives. So it makes sense that I know different types of foods." Alicia stopped talking when her stomach growled and she uncovered her platter. "Oh wow this looks so good. Itadakimasu (correct me on my spelling later)."

"Itadakimasu," said Kaoru who was uncovering his own plate. "You all did a wonderful job!"

"Yes, thank you," said Alicia with a mouthful of fettuccine. She realized what she had done and quickly apologized.

"Anyway, you should hurry because we're heading back to the docks. We still have a long time to go before this date's over."

"We're doing more?"

"Yeah, of course we are."

* * *

**~Oh my goodness I was finally able to come up with something for the date but now it seems I have to split the chapter because of some events that will happen!!! I'm so excited and happy to finally be able to continue with my story I just hope that many of my readers havent given up on me Im still working hard on your story...**

**The mansion scene keep an eye out it will end up being important in a future chapter and it will cause some sort of problem!!**

**Let me know what you guys this of this chapter. **

**Please Review I'm counting on it this time its 5 reviews in order for me to update next chapter~**


	20. Useful and entertaining

Well now if you read below you might find something interesting there is a contest that will be going on. To find out the rules and the kind of contest you have to read below! This contest is real and the winner's name ( username) will be posted after a winner is chosen!

I apologize it was my entire fault for taking such a long break because of writers block.

**Julie**: Its time to have another chat with the Host Club!!!!

**Tamaki**: It's nice to have you with us again milady.

**Julie**: Thank you, Tamaki did you lay off candy this time or something you seem less energetic than usual.

**Hikaru**: So what brings you here this time?

**Julie**: Well I think I've decided to revive the character contest!

**Kyoya**: Oh, have you?

**Julie**: Yep. I thought it would be a good idea because I want to know exactly how many people read this story.

**Kyoya**: (smirk) In other words you're trying to count your profits.

**Julie**: (nods). But it's also because I don't want to leave Hikaru all alone since it seems pretty obvious that _she_ is in love with Tamaki and not him.

**Tamaki**: Did you say something? (Tamaki who was too busy spinning Haruhi around turns after hearing his name)

**Julie**: No nothing at all.

**Hani**: I'm glad you came to visit us again!

**Julie**: Well I have lots and lots of days with nothing to do and besides I did miss you all.

**Tamaki**: You did? So it seems you too have fallen for my princely charm.

**Julie**: Let me rephrase that (adjusts glasses). I missed every one except you.

**Tamaki**: (goes to his usual dark corner with his teddy bear) You heard that she hates me.

**Julie**: You take things to seriously Tama-chan (go over to his corner and pat his head). Anyway without you there wouldn't be a host club in the first place.

**Twins**: She's right you know.

**Julie**: Anyway as I was saying I will revive the character contest!!! Send a clear description and biography of the character you want and from all of the bios that are sent I will choose one to put in the story. It doesn't specifically have to be a person attending Ouran so wealth and lineage don't matter. I love it when high class people bump into the lower class and fall in love. It makes the story that much more romantic. Please please please Include the personality and behaviors of your character!! It is very crucial so I won't go off and personalize your character to my standards or to my personality. So good luck on winning this contest. By the way it doesn't exactly have to be a female if you don't want it to be! The deadline is Saturday September 26th!!!** Hani**: Wow, you really sound like one of those announcers on TV.

**Julie**: Don't worry Mitsukuni there will be another scene with you and sweets.

**Hani**: Yay! Will Takashi be in it too?

**Julie**: I wouldn't have it any other way. That's okay with you right Mori?

**Mori**: Of course anyway it's your story so you can do what you want.

**Julie**: Oh, my! You said a whole phrase this time… you're always so quiet.

**Hani**: He's only quiet at school but at home he talks a whole lot right Takashi?

**Mori**: Yeah.

**Julie**: Haruhi, dear, you haven't said much. What do you think of this contest?

**Haruhi**: Well, I think it's a great idea. It's allowing the readers to interact with the story.

**Julie**: Well that's all the time I have with all these marvelous hosts. I just wish I could spend more time with them but I'm on a tight schedule to complete the next chapter.

**Hani**: So, you're not staying?

**Julie**: I cant this time but for sure I'll stay longer.

**Hani**: Ok.

**Julie**: Next time we'll eat cake together. (kiss Hani's forhead)

**Twins**: Hey! How come he gets a kiss and we don't get-

**Julie**: because… Alicia would kick me in my dreams if I kissed Kaoru…

**Hikaru**: what about me?

**Julie**: You are, in a way, getting auctioned off to some girl so I can't do that unless no one participates in the contest.

**Tamaki**: Well it's a shame you couldn't stay longer please come visit us again some other time.

**Julie**: You're kicking me out… (evil grin) That's fine we'll see where your relationship with Haruhi goes from here.

**Tamaki**: I'm sorry.

**Kyoya**: Well, Miss, that will be 7000¥.

**Julie**: Um… (panicky sweat) well you see. I was… mugged on my way here so I don't have money with me at the moment but… (back away only to bump into two tall bodies).

**Twins**: Well, Kyoya-sempai, what are we going to do with this one.

**Kyoya**: I'll leave her in your capable hands. (Twins smirk)

**Hikaru**: You heard him, Kaoru, let's take her home with us. (He grabbed my left arm)

**Kaoru**: Look at her she's scared of us now. (Grabbing my right arm.)

**Julie**: Let me go you guys! Where are you guys taking me?! (I asked as they dragged me out of the room.)

The last thing I remember was getting dragged into a limo. When I came to my senses again I was in a maid costume with cat ears. I was being made to serve tea at the host club for a week which wasn't so bad well all except the meowing and purring I had to do on certain occasions. Good thing was that I didn't have to pay for the visits to the host club. Hehe!!


	21. Chapter 20

So far I am a bit um…depressed because I only got about 4 reviews this time and no one is actually participating in the contest. With only a handful of readers I fear that this story is nearing its end prematurely. I really wanted it to go on but the results say otherwise with 83 visitors there is a chance of me being motivated to continue. So this time if you really want this story to keep going I'm asking for 10 reviews at least.

Thank you to the people who reviewed I hope you all like this chapter…!

**Chapter 20**

Alicia was still excited about being on a boat alone with Kaoru, but now she was staring at this marvelous building in front of her. She knew that it was a place of aristocracy just by looking at the place. 'It's a good thing I decided to change before we left,' she thought to herself as she saw people walking in and out of the building. Kaoru laughed to himself as he saw her expression.  
"Kaoru, what's going on here?"  
"I've brought you here to this party as my date. Now come on there are people expecting you in there," he said leading her inside the building.  
"Who could be expecting me in a place like this?"

Kaoru just continued walking with Alicia. The people around them merely glimpsed as they passed by. Alicia didn't stand out much. She looked as much as an aristocrat as the other people, but Kaoru on the other hand was dressed rather casually for this sort of event. Luckily he had planned so well that he had clothes brought to this place for him. Kaoru led Alicia to a room and told her to wait outside while he changed.

"Are you ready yet?" Alicia asked a little impatiently after about 20 minutes.

"Yeah, I'm almost done I just need to fix my hair."

"I can't believe those words are coming from my boyfriend," she sighed.

"Well, you do want me to look good don't you?" he shouted through the door.

"Of course, but you were born with good looks so you look fine whether you do your hair or not."

"Well that may be true but doing my hair isn't hurting anybody."

"Oh, Alicia, you're finally here. I thought Kaoru was supposed to be here with you?" asked an overly cheerful blonde girl with long hair.(At least I think shes blonde or is it light brown?)

"Renge-chan, I didn't know you would be here."

"Why wouldn't I? This party was hosted by my family after all."

"Oh, I didn't know. Today has been an adventure so I'm pretty much just being led around by Kaoru."

"So, where is he?"

"I'm right here," he said when he finally opened the door.

"Kaoru!" Renge let out a surprised yell.

"Eh? What's wrong with her?" he asked. Alicia shrugged.

"You look different," she admitted. Then she was called over by a group of people. "Umm, please excuse me."

"Whatever," he sighed and put an arm around his date. "Come on, Aly, let's go dance."

"I'd rather not…"

"Don't tell me. You don't know how to dance."

"Well, I do, but I only know how to dance to music that's on the radio. I don't know anything about waltzing or ballroom dancing. Plus, I'm wearing these damn heels too."

"You're making too many excuses. Now, you're going to dance _unless_…"

"Ok, ok, you win. I know that nothing good can come after the way you said unless," she said giving in to a fight she couldn't win. She followed him to a large ball room where many people were dancing. It almost looked like something that was usually seen in a Disney movie.

"You know it's been a whole day and still you haven't told me what I have to do for the penalty game."

"Well, now's not the best time to bring that up," she said holding on a little tighter onto Kaoru. "By the way, who else is attending the party?"

"I think most of the host club members are here, as well as other important business people."

"Oh, I see. So I better not make a fool of myself in front of all these people unless I want to end up on the front page of a newspaper."

"Relax there's no way that will ever happen. The media isn't very welcome in here."

"Kaoru! There you are Kaoru. I missed you so much. I've never been separated from you for so long," Hikaru hugged Kaoru, making a lot of people stare.

"Hikaru, you're choking me."

"Well, while you to reunite I'm heading for the dessert table. I just hope they have chocolate dipped strawberries or cake with strawberries," she said as she walked away.

"Aly-chan! You made it," said Honey who was sitting at the table closest to the sweets.

"Senpai, it looks like you're enjoying yourself."

"Yeah, the strawberries are delicious," he smiled. "Are you gonna have some too?"

"Yeah, let me just go get some," she turned and was about to go to the table when Mori showed up with a plate of strawberries for her.

"So you have been waiting for me this whole time after all."

"Nuh-uh, we just saw when you and Kao-chan got here, so we decided to save you some strawberries."

"Senpai, I'm sorry if you were expecting another challenge like the other day but I can't do that today."

"No, no. It's not like that I just wanted to eat strawberries with you."

"Oh, I see."

"Although, that was fun, you almost beat me too."

"Yeah, we have to do that again someday."

"Excuse me, miss," a man with short black hair and glasses said as he approached the table.

"Yes?" she asked.

"My employer would like to have a word with you," he extended his hand politely to help her up.

"Why me? Who do you work for anyway?" Alicia was very curious about this. It seemed a bit suspicious that someone would want to talk to her while they were at this party.

"Rambunctious as ever I see," said an all too familiar voice. Alicia turned pale when she saw her grandfather and the person next to him.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway to address your grandfather?" People stared at Alicia and she quieted down because she didn't want to make a scene.

"No, I'm sorry. What brings you here grandfather?" she asked.

"That's much better. If you really must know I'm here to make a deal with the Hoshakuji family. I was also wondering if you would like to move in with me."

"First answer me this. Why is it that Michael is here? He's supposed to be in jail."

"Well, you see he found me two weeks ago and he told me he was madly in love with you so I let him live with me. I also told him that you were attending classes at Ouran Academy. After that little incident where he was arrested I decided to bring him along everywhere I go so he wouldn't cause me too much trouble."

"So in other words he's one of your henchmen now."

"I guess you can say that, but more importantly aren't you going to answer my question?" he asked although his tone wasn't that of a question.

"You're not going to let me decline are you?"

"You're a smart girl, Aly. You are also going to have to stop talking to your brother."

"I'm not going with you. I'm not living with some old man who is hated by all of Japan!" Alicia shouted as she tried to get as much attention as possible now.

"Bring her with you," he told Michael.

Michael advance towards Aly and she immediately fled. She had been very scared since she was kidnapped by him and she wouldn't go with anyone except her brother or the Host Club.

"Kaoru!!! Nii-sama!!! Someone help me!!!" she shouted as she ran for her life through the guests.

"Aly?!" both Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison as they heard her voice. They ran around the hall in search of her.

"Aly's in trouble!" was Tamaki's only thought when he heard her scream. Kyoya, made an immediate phone call to his private police. He made sure that no one could leave or enter the building.

"Aly! Aly where are you?" Kaoru yelled.

"Kaoru? Kaoru?! I can't find you? There's too many people! AHHH!!!"

"Takashi, I need you to let me stand on your shoulders so I can look for Aly-chan."

"Mm," Mori immediately lifted Mitsukuni up so he could have a better view of the room. He immediately spotted Michael and ran after him with Mori directly behind.

"LET ME GO!!!" shouted Alicia as she tried pulling away from Michaels grip.

"Not a chance," he said as he led her into the room where Kaoru had changed in before.

"GET AWAY!" she yelled once more as she successfully managed to kick him in the stomach and unlock the door before he grabbed her once more.

"This way, Takashi," Hani's voice could be heard right outside the door then his voice began to fade away.

He cupped his had over her mouth so she wouldn't yell. "If you scream or try to run your boyfriend won't be let off so easily."

"There's a shortcut in through that room. Maybe you should go through there Kaoru," Renge said.

"Come on Hikaru we have to save her," Kaoru said as he opened the double doors to the room where Aly was.

"Wow, seriously I can't believe you came all this way just date someone rich," said Michael as he removed his hand.

"Let her go!" shouted Kaoru.

"Fine, whatever," he said letting Aly go. "It was a nice little act wasn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Hikaru.

"Aly falling in love with a rich son of a fashion designer, it was all an act. Right, hunny?"

"Yeah," she lied with a sad look in her eyes. "My grandfather told me to get close to you so I could build up my family's reputation."

"Aly what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I used you right from the start, Kaoru," she gave him an evil look but still there were tears behind her expression.

"Haruhi, they're in here!" shouted Tamaki who appeared in the room with Haruhi close behind.

"Lies!"

"How else do you think Michael was released from custody so quickly? It was all staged, making me seem weak and vulnerable just so I could spend more time with you but plans changed."

"Aly, how dare you! Hurting my brother like that! It's unforgiveable! I knew there was something about you I didn't like," said Hikaru.

"Yet, you chose to say nothing and you also almost fell in love with me," she turned around just before her tears streamed down. "Let's go, my grandfather is waiting."

"Aly," was the last thing Kaoru said.

"Goodbye, Kaoru," she said but her voice wavered a little. She exited the room with Michael behind her.

"She is a terrible actress," said Tamaki.

"Tono, what are you talking about?" asked Hikaru.

"She was obviously lying when she said all those mean things. My adorable little sister wouldn't say those things."

"I was thinking the same thing which is why I didn't say anything. She was crying while she was saying those things," said Kaoru. "She did all that to protect us."

"Although, it was amazing that she did manage to improvise everything she was saying. If it weren't for the sad look in her eyes and the tears it really would have been believable," said Tamaki.

"So what do we do now?" asked Haruhi.

"We wait until we see her again and then ask her about it," said Hikaru.

"No, chances are that next time we see her she'll have that jerk around her so we won't be able to talk to her."

"Haruhi will just have to ask her when she goes to the restroom. This plan is foolproof," Tamaki said triumphantly.

"I don't mind."

"Then it's settled! Haruhi will press Aly for answers no matter what."

* * *

The winner for the character contest is **SamXwasXhere** for her brilliant creation of **Eve Bocelli**. So I hope you all look forward to meeting a new character. I think this fanfic is almost done so I'll call it the climax but if you all do request it I will definitely write a sequel which will include more of Eve and Aly plus some very sexy twins. Lol. Enjoy this chapter and Review!!


	22. Chapter 21

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated it's not like the story has ended but my ideas have. Well that and I've been spending a lot of time working on homework for a couple of my classes. I hope you all forgive me. Anyway, this chapter will be a kind of weird chapter for me because it isn't continuing the story from where we left off. Instead it will be how Hikaru met a girl while Kaoru was on his date with Alicia.

**Disclaimer**: Ouran High School Host Club and its characters belong solely to Hatori Bisco. Hatori-san is truly a genius for conjuring such handsome and enticing young men for us to enjoy and devour with our eyes and minds X3.

* * *

**Chapter 21 (REVISED)**

It was early in the morning when Hikaru's phone rang. Hikaru threw a pillow over his head to drown out the annoying ringtone which he knew meant that Tamaki was calling. Kaoru rolled over and answered the phone without thinking. When he realized what he had done he had regretted it.

"Hikaru, I was thinking of paying my daughter a visit today. You two are coming with me too, right?"

"Why are you calling so early boss?"

"I couldn't sleep after dreaming that Haruhi had gotten sick. If she's at home sick right now then we will do our best to make her feel better. After all that's what daddy's do for their daughters. If not then what are daddy's good for, right?"

Kaoru sighed. "Anyway, I'm Kaoru. I won't be able to go this time but I'm sure Hikaru would like to go."

"Go where?" Hikaru asked from beneath the pillow.

"Haruhi's house," Kaoru whispered to him.

"Why aren't you going? Are you two fighting?" Tamaki asked worriedly.

"Do you guys always have to assume we're fighting if we're not together?"

"Well you guys did have that one fight—"

"It wasn't a real fight remember?"

"Oh, right. Then you're busy today?"

"Yeah, I'm sort of doing something with Aly today."

"Ok, then I'll pick up Hikaru in an hour."

-Click-

Kaoru threw the phone on the floor and he lay back on the pillow to relax.

"Hikaru, you should get ready if you're going to Haruhi's house," he told him.

"Kaoru are you sure you'll be fine all by yourself today with Aly?" Hikaru said as he slowly rose out of bed.

"Of course I will. Its only one day after all, it won't change anything I promise."

Hikaru got up and got ready to leave and Kaoru did too since he couldn't get back to sleep. Tamaki showed up at their estate on time and picked up Hikaru who was ready to go but worried about his brother. Hikaru watched his brother until the car was so far that he could no longer see him.

"You know, boss, just because you're in love with her, doesn't mean you have to overreact every time you have a dream about Haruhi."

"What are you talking about Hikaru?"

"You still haven't noticed," he sighed. "Well I guess that's all for the best."

"Hika-chan, you love her too don't you?" whispered Hani.

"What gives you that idea," Hikaru said but a little too quickly.

"You should tell her how you feel."

He shook his head. "No, I think I'll let Tamaki-senpai win just this once."

"Look everyone we're here!" exclaimed the king.

"I wonder if we should've brought some cake with us," said Hani.

Tamaki led the way up the stairs Hikaru was annoyed because he missed his brother. Tamaki knocked on the door and it was Ranka who answered.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Good morning, Ranka. You're looking beautiful as usual."

"Hello, there, Kyoya. What brings you guys here?"

"Well, our incompetent king wanted us to come to check on Haruhi. I do hope we didn't come at a bad time."

"No, no come in," Ranka opened the door for them to go inside.

"Thank you," everyone said as they sat around a small table.

"Haruhi, dear, your friends have come to visit you!" sang Ranka.

"What? You guys came again," she said sticking her head out of her room door.

Hikaru noticed she was wearing a maid's outfit. "Hm… what is that you're wearing," he pushed the door open.

"Ha- Haruhi, you look so adorable in that outfit!" Tamaki glomped her.

"Why are you wearing a maid costume, Haru-chan?" asked Hani.

"This is the uniform that Misuzu wants me to wear when I go back to Karuizawa," she said sounding a little less than thrilled at the thought.

"You have to admit it does look good on you," said Hikaru.

"Hey, wait. Where's Kaoru?"

"He has a date with Aly today so we probably won't see him till later."

"Oh, well that's good. I think she's been looking forward to this for a while."

"I have an idea, why don't we all go to the amusement park?" said Tamaki."It's been a while since we last went. What do you think Haruhi?"

"Yeah, a day at the amusement park sounds fun."

"Why did you agree so easily?" asked Hikaru.

"Well, I don't have anything better to do so I might as well go."

"We'll wait for you to get ready," said Tamaki who was excited that Haruhi actually volunteered to go out with them for once.

Haruhi went back in her room to change and the others sat around the table gazing upon the 'humble' lifestyle of the commoners. Hikaru felt a little awkward not having Kaoru by his side. When Haruhi left her room she noticed that Hikaru was looking a bit lonely.

"Kaoru will be fine. He is with Aly after all."

"That's what worries me. She's nothing but trouble," he sighed.

"Hikaru how can you say such things about my precious little sister?" Tamaki whined.

"She's not your real sister, boss."

"Hika-chan you should really be nicer to Aly-chan. You're not being very fair to her, right?" Hani told him.

"Yeah," replied Mori.

Hikaru sighed. "I guess you guys are right."

"Oh, dear it's getting late, I should be heading out to work," said Ranka.

"Bye, dad, have a good day at work," Haruhi told her dad as he went out the door.

"Ok dear will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me dad."

"Well then shall we go?" said Tamaki who stood up and held out his hand to Haruhi.

"Yeah," she said smiling and walking past him.

Hikaru laughed uncontrollably while Tamaki started crying and saying that Haruhi was ignoring him but quickly composed himself when Haruhi told him that if he didn't go out he would be left behind.

* * *

"Waiting, waiting~" Honey sang as he waited in line for the roller coaster.

"Do we really have to go on this?"asked Haruhi.

"Are you scared?" Hikaru asked devilishly.

"Oh, come on like I'm gonna be afraid of something like that."

"You're right our Haruhi is completely fearless," he said mockingly.

"Yeah, sure," he said. "I'll be back you guys I'm gonna go buy something to drink.

He walked to a nearby food stand and waited in line. The line seemed to be taking forever and he tried to cut in line in front of a girl who was 6 people ahead of him. He thought it would be easy to cut in front of her because she was preoccupied playing her Nintendo DS.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked not bothering to look up from the game.

Hikaru was not quite sure if she was talking to him or not so he said nothing.

"Yes, I am talking to you. I don't have to look up to know that you're trying to cut in line," this time she looked up and frowned at him. "I've been waiting here for a while and I'm not letting you get in front of me no matter what."

Hikaru sighed. "Another American girl. What is with your guys' attitudes?"

"First of all you were trying to cut in front of me in line and you expect me not to be pissed off."

Hikaru walked away. "I wasn't that thirsty anyway."

"Hey, you, I wasn't finished yet, you jerk!"

Hikaru walked toward her again.

"You cut in front of this poor old lady and you still have the guts to tell me that I was cutting in line. You American girls are all the same."

"I don't know who you're comparing me to but you're dead wrong I didn't cut in front of her. She's my exchange mother."

"Sorry, I guess…" Hikaru felt foolish for judging her.

"Hey, _you_, what's your name?" (Eve uses the word Temae, i think thats how you spell it. It means 'you' but usually used when fighting or arguing. It is an informal term.)

"Eh, why do you want to know? It's not like we're gonna see each other again."

"So you want me to keep calling you, you?"

"It's Hikaru."

"I'm Eve. If you want you can give me your money and I'll buy what you need for you but there is a catch."

"What is it?"

"You have to save me a spot in line for that roller coaster."

"Fine," Hikaru was surprised that he was the one who got tricked into doing something for someone else.

He walked back to the line where the others were. They asked questions like "Who was that?" and "Did you know that person?". Hikaru told them that it was just an irritating little girl.

"Hikaru? Oh, there you are! Here hold this I need to save my game before the battery dies," she said shoving the soda and a bag of chips into his arms.

"You know you just saved me hours of waiting time," said Eve as she saved her game.

"Aren't you hot wearing that hoodie?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah, but it's too bright for me out here so that's why I'm wearing it."

"Then you shouldn't have come in the first place."

"I didn't want to. I would much rather go home and play video games but she wanted me to go out and make friends," she said waving at the woman who was recording her.

"If you don't mind my asking, what school are you attending, miss?" asked Tamaki.

"I signed up for Ouran's Foreign Exchange Student Program."

"Ouran Academy? Are you serious?"

She nodded.

"I guess we'll be seen a lot of each other then," said Haruhi.

"You guys all go to Ouran too?"

Everyone nodded.

"Yes we're quite famous there," said Tamaki.

"Don't you mean infamous," Haruhi mumbled.

"Although, we are missing one member of our group today due to personal reasons. You should come to our club room after school on Monday," said Tamaki completely ignoring Haruhi's remark.

"I guess I'll check it out. Where is it?"

"Music room 3."

"I wonder if Kao-chan and Aly-chan are having fun."

"Aly, huh," said Eve recognizing the name but figured that the possibility of it being the same Aly was very slim. "Hey um… could you tell me her last name?"

"Do you know her?"

"Possibly, I had a friend named Aly when I was in kindergarten."

"Alicia Marquez?" said Haruhi remembering that the teacher had said her full name when Aly had transferred.

"Ah, so Mili is here!"

"Mili?" the host club chorused.

"I used to tease her by calling her Mili when she was young. I didn't want to call her by the name that everyone else used. I wonder if she still remembers me though."

"I thought she said she didn't have any friends?" said Hikaru.

"Well, she pushed us all away after her mother died but I still looked after her even if it was from far away."

"Do you remember when you met her?" asked Hani.

"Of course I do. When I and Alicia were in kindergarten, I was the class hermit who always stayed indoors for recess. Anyone who tried to talk to me was simply ignored. Then one day Alicia was bullied by the other girls in the class. The girls were saying that she was too pretty to play, and only normal looking girls could play with them. Alicia was upset and went looking for Angel, but she saw that he was in the middle of a soccer game with the other boys she didn't want to bother him, so she went inside instead. I was sitting on a bean bag tapping furiously on my game boy. After a failed attempt at talking to me Alicia just sat quietly next to me and watched me play. After that Alicia kept coming back to watch me play, and gradually got some words out of me. I eventually started to talk to her more after she beat a level for me."

"You went from not talking to anyone to shouting at a complete stranger? That Aly has a big impact on people," said Hikaru.

"You say it as if you hate her," said Eve.

"I don't hate her. She just irritates me."

"If she irritates you, then maybe you love her?"

"Don't be stupid!"

"That expression proves it," Eve teased.

"What irritates me is that she chose him. There are so many things that Kaoru doesn't depend on me for anymore. I feel useless and it's all because of her."

"Shouldn't you be happier? You have more time to enjoy yourself. You should be doing things you want to do instead of worrying about him so much. Maybe we can hang out and play video games at my house someday," she smiled.

Hikaru was amazed by how much truth was behind Eves words. He had figured out that he should have been doing things he wanted to do but decided to dwell on feeling useless and kept blaming everything on Aly. He also knew that he loved Aly at some point but gave up when he saw that Kaoru was in love with her.

They all boarded the roller coaster and strapped their selves on.

"Hey, Eve, thanks a lot," said Hikaru before the roller coaster took off.

* * *

**OK I hope this chapter was written well enough. Um... and sorry it took so long to paste it... This one is for You Sam I hope you like Eve in this chapter, if not I have failed as a writer. **


	23. Host Club Corner

**Host Chat 3**

**Julie: ** Is it on? Is it running?

**Cameraman: **How do I?

**Julie**: Do you see the light. The one over there!

**Cameraman**: Oh, got it we're rolling.

**Julie**: Thank you again for joining us in this segment of Chatting with Hosts. (adjusts glasses) Today I'm here for a one on one chat with Tamaki Suoh the marvelous King of the Host Club.

**Tamaki**: I knew you were falling for me.

**Julie**: TA-MA-KIIII (pulls his cheeks). You're very handsome, ne? (gives a cute glance to the side)

**Tamaki**: What an adorable princess! (hugs her)

**Julie:** Anyway Tama-chan what have you recently been up to I think a lot of people have been dying to figure that out.

**Tamaki:** Actually I've been working on a new piece.

**Julie**: Another song, I'm looking forward to hearing–

**Tamaki**: No, no, I'm talking about our host club's cosplay.

**Julie**: I see, well I hope you guys look more incredible than usual.

**Tamaki**: Rest assured it will be the best cosplay ever. It will also appease the otaku among our audience.

**Julie**: I think I may have an idea. Will you be Kaname or Zero?

**Tamaki:** Already figured it out have you? Well it still hasn't been decided either would be a good choice, although, I was thinking that Hikaru and Kaoru could be Zero and Ichiru.

**Julie**: To be honest I'd like to see you cosplay as Zero there would be something coincidental about that.

**Tamaki**: Conicidental? How?

**Julie**: That's classified.

**Tamaki**: So what have you been up to my lovely princess?

**Julie**: Thinking, writing, scratching words out, rewriting, scratching out more words, stressing. Always stressing. I went to school and failed a class. I dropped the rest. And now I got into a school for medical assisting. I get a new class every 5 weeks and as if life weren't stressing enough I have to learn the names of new teachers. (falls to knees) It's been so stressing. My life has literally been destroyed. I don't know what to do but I'm too stubborn to quit halfways. I'm such a masochist. Everything I do is impossible.

**Hani: **Tama-chan, is Julie-chan still in there talking to you?

**Tamaki**: I think our princess needs to relax (carries her to a nearby love seat)

**Julie**: I can't take it anymore Tamaki I just can't (grabs his collar)

**Tamaki**: I guess that ends another wonderful edition of Chatting with Hosts. So until next time, au revoir.

**Cameraman:** Hey are you ok miss?

**Julie:** Can't go on. No more. I feel like I'm gonna die.

**Hani:** (after bursting in) She's gonna be ok, ne Takashi?

**Mori:** Yeah, I hope so.

Okie and that concludes another one of my little skits it's mostly about how I felt since September up until now. So um…yeah enjoy! I'll probably be working on another chapter this week so look forward to more posts, Bye-ni!! ((borrowed from lucky star's Lucky channel host Akira just in case dont want to be sued for plagiarism))


	24. Chapter 22

Ok I'm gonna continue this from the original story but Ms. Eve Bocelli will be involved in the future chapters. For those who don't know who Eve is I suggest you read chapter 21. –wags finger angrily- Shame on you for skipping a chapter. XP. Proceed with caution.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Enter Eve: A New Plan of Attack**

Haruhi dragged herself to her seat all the way at the back of the class. She looked like she had run most of the way to class which for her was quite an achievement. Hikaru and Kaoru were already waiting in their seats eagerly mostly because Kaoru wanted to be early to see if Aly would go to school, but to no avail. When the teacher walked into the classroom she announced that Aly would be gone from class for the week but was assured that she would return to class the following week. After that, she walked into the hallway and let in a small girl who was wearing black pants, a hoodie (with the hood off of course), and headphones as a headband on her short black hair. Hikaru immediately recognized the tanned girl when he saw her and felt a twinge of excitement. Kaoru, noticing his brother's excitement, smiled.

"Hikaru, you know her?" he asked.

"Well, I guess you can say that. I met her yesterday while we were at the amusement park," he whispered.

"She seems nice," Kaoru smiled and then started to read a book. Yes, a tragedy. He started to read it the night before because he was feeling lonely and worried about Aly. He was so worried he couldn't sleep.

"Please, introduce yourself to the class, Ms. Bocelli," the teacher told Eve.

"Yo, I'm Eve," she said mostly looking at the twins and Haruhi.

"Since I don't have a place for you to sit right now, you should take a seat behind Fujioka-san," said the teacher.

Eve nodded and sat where she was told.

"Hey, Eve, what's up?"

"The paper."

"What?" Hikaru asked surprised.

"You're in the news with Aly. You're on the cover of almost every magazine out there," she said pushing a rolled up magazine toward him.

Kaoru watched Hikaru unroll it and immediately noticed that the front page picture was the one his mother had hired the photographer for.

"Well, at least we look good," said Kaoru.

"Twins? That's a little surprising," said Eve. "I was expecting a younger brother but definitely not a twin."

Hikaru flipped to the article and read. "Kaoru Hitachiin, age 15, has fallen for the charms of Alicia Marquez, a model hired by his mother. Although the actual reason remains unclear, there is reason to suspect that the Hitachiin Family is planning on using Kaoru's relationship with the young girl for their own monetary benefits."

"I told mom that photographer was up to no good. Damn it now we're going to have to hold a press conference to clear this whole mess up," Kaoru slammed his fist on his desk.

"Kaoru, is there something you don't agree with," asked the teacher looking back at him.

"No, I'm sorry, go on."

When the teacher turned to the board again, Hikaru asked, "What did Angel say when you went over yesterday?"

"He swung at me for letting something like that happen," he sighed. "I told him that I was going get Aly back no matter what."

"Wait, what? Something happened to Aly?" asked Eve worriedly.

"Well, she's probably doing fine physically, but I don't think she'll be able to stand living there," said Kaoru.

"Aly was, in a sense, kidnapped yesterday," said Haruhi.

"Wow, no way by who?" asked a very amazed Eve.

"A guy called Michael, although, he was hired by her grandfather to take her home."

"Then, everything should be alright, shouldn't it."

"Normally it would, but Aly completely hates both Michael and her grandfather. A while back she hit her grandfather and broke her hand. Her grandfather had the guts to publicly disown them and even appeared on newspapers with the 'evidence of their violent acts'," said Hikaru. "I wish I could have been there to see that."

"So, what's your battle strategy," said Eve who had already taken out her DS and was in the middle of a game.

"I don't know, I guess we'll plan something after we finish our club duties," said Kaoru who was starting to feel depressed about not having a plan ready.

There was a knock on the classroom door and the teacher stopped the lecture to open it.

"Suoh-kun, what are you doing here shouldn't you be in class?" asked the teacher.

"Many apologies, but I have something important that I need to discuss with Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi," Tamaki peeked inside and saw Eve. "Oh, yes and Eve, too."

"Hitachiin, Fujioka, and Eve," the teacher called them giving an uncertain look at Eve. "Suoh-kun needs to talk to you guys outside."

The four of them walked out of the class casually. Kaoru with his head hung low, Hikaru with both hands in his pocket, Eve walked right past the teacher while playing DS, and Haruhi with a worried look on her face. The teacher stepped outside with them and closed the door.

"Is everything all right?" asked the teacher who was now looking very concerned as well.

"Don't worry sensei I'll have them back in class in no time," said Tamaki.

The teacher nodded and went back inside.

"Yo," said Eve who was buried in her game.

"Hello, Eve, I'm sorry if I inconvenienced you by calling you out of the classroom."

"It's alright I wasn't paying much attention anyway."

"Right, well anyway, Kyoya received a message from Angel saying that he's worried about Aly's health."

"What?" asked Kaoru.

"It seems that she gets asthma attacks when she's under stressful situations and if she doesn't have her medicine with her it could be fatal."

"So her absence in class today could possibly be because she had an asthma attack," asked Kaoru.

Tamaki gave him an apologetic look. "It could be."

"She won't die," said Eve who still didn't take her eyes of the small screen. "Since they took her it can only mean that they need her alive. Besides, it was her grandfather; I don't think he can be so cruel as to let her die. If she really had an asthma attack and didn't have her inhaler with her it's more likely that she will be in a hospital somewhere nearby."(A/N: Her deduction reminds me of L. Haha go Death Note!)

"Wow, you're brilliant," said Tamaki.

"How is common sense brilliant?" said Haruhi.

"Oh, and I'm cancelling today's Host Club activities. I've already posted bulletins all over school so our guests will know. Even though we're not having club activities we should still meet in the club room to think of ways to save Aly."

"Thanks, boss," said Kaoru.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aly lay unconscious in a hospital bed. She had been rushed to the hospital the night before because she indeed did have an asthma attack and didn't have her inhaler with her. Michael, who was standing up leaning on the wall by the door, was left to guard Aly. He was told not to let anyone in the room except for the doctors and nurses. He walked toward her and sat in a chair next to her bed and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Aly, I had no idea how delicate you were," he sighed. "At first I thought that having a weak person for a wife or girlfriend would be ideal, but you are just too bothersome. I have no idea how that boyfriend of yours puts up with you. The only reason I'm still around is because you're so pretty. Otherwise, I would have moved on a long time ago."

"Excuse me, I need to check Alicia's chart," said a nurse as she knocked on the door.

"Yes, come in."

"Good morning," said the nurse cheerily.

"Good morning," said Michael.

"You've been looking after her all night haven't you? You two must be very close," she smiled as she went on checking Alicia's vital signs.

"Not really," he yawned. "I'm just her hired bodyguard so it's my job to make sure that she isn't approached by dangerous people."

"I see," she started writing down something on her chart.

"Are you done?"

"Almost, I just need to check her breathing. Don't worry it won't take more than 30 seconds."

Michael took out his phone and started going through his pictures to change the background.

"Were you hired to protect her from Kaoru Hitachiin, perhaps?"

"How do you know about him?" asked Michael in a violent tone.

"Kao-ru…" mumbled the sleeping Aly.

"Never mind get out." He said and the nurse left immediately.

* * *

Back in Music Room 3...

"Listen up men!" Tamaki started.

"I'm not a man," said Eve who briefly glanced at Tamaki. "I feel very strange since everyone here knows my name but I only know Hikaru's."

"Oh dear, how selfish of me, I hope you can forgive me princess. My name is Tamaki Suoh and I am the King of this host club."

"Host Club, you mean like a reverse harem like in the sim games?" she asked.

"Eheheheh." _Where do we keep getting these Otaku's from?_ Tamaki thought.

"Hi, I'm Hani," said Hani who had made his way up to Eve.

"A kid? No, he's wearing the high school uniform. So, then he's a shota and since he seems to be so close to the big guy over there he must be a 3rd year, ne?"

"Mmhmm," Hani nodded.

"I'm Takashi, but every just calls me Mori."

"Nice to meet you both."

"Yes. Yes, thank you, Nagato-san," said Kyoya who was taking a phone call. "Please notify me immediately if the situation changes."

He hung up the phone.

"Who was that on the phone sempai?" asked Haruhi.

"That was a call from the nurse at my family's main hospital. She said that Alicia is indeed there but no one is allowed in the room except for medical personnel. A bodyguard has been placed there to keep people out."

"Is Aly doing ok?"

"She's just fine for now, but unfortunately she's breathing less than a normal person should."

"Hey, you, how much less is her breathing rate?" asked Eve. (a/n: Eve says omae which is the informal version of the word anata when she says you.)

"Well, I believe the normal range of respirations is from 12-20 a minute and Alicia is well below that being at a 7. If it goes any lower she will have to be connected to a respirator."

Eve turned off her DS and shoved it into her pocket.

"We have to go tomorrow," said Kaoru. "We have to find a way to help her."

"I'll help strategize," said Eve. "There is no way I'm letting them get away with causing Aly to become this sick. Even though we haven't talked to each other since kindergarten, I still want to help her."

"One other thing, I don't think we should tell Angel about this until we have more information on the situation," said Kyoya.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We need to know what room she's in and I'll try to see if I can get in."

"I understand that you're trying to help, Eve, but doing something like that is just too dangerous," said Tamaki. "Which is why I don't want you or Haruhi to go."

"Do you think that bodyguard will allow a guy to go in her room?" asked Eve.

"I don't think we'll be up against a real bodyguard. I have a feeling that Michael was left there," said Kaoru. "And if that's the case I want to take care of him myself."

"Michael? Who's that?" asked Eve.

"He's the guy who's been stalking Aly," said Kaoru. "And he came here from California so he could keep stalking her."

"Eh! No way! It's scary that he would go to such extremes," she then remembered something. "Wait a minute, now that I think of it, I believe there was a Michael in my English class earlier this term but he said he was moving out of the country because of his family's business. All the girls in class used to say that he had gotten arrested for stalking someone from our school. I didn't actually think it was true."

"I think we should go there and let Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai take care of Michael while we find a way to help get Aly away from them," said Tamaki.

"You guys," said Eve thinking about Aly being hospitalized. "Don't you think that it's safer for her to stay at the hospital a bit longer until she completely recovers? Because if you just march in there tomorrow and she's not doing better then what good will that do."

"I had already thought of that. That is why I asked Nagato-san to keep me updated on Alicia's health. Therefore if she feels better tomorrow then we will continue," said Kyoya.

"Alright," she said now being able to concentrate on planning. "Tomorrow, after school we will meet at the hospital. We might need the floor plans to memorize all the exits. Sorry senpai but Haruhi and I should go to check if anyone is in the room. We'll go and say that we were worried about Haruhi and found out she was there by asking around. If he is there and we're not allowed in we'll simply leave and let Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai handle things like you guys said. If anyone tries to stop you guys I guess Kyoya-senpai's police can handle them. Haruhi and me will be outside waiting in a car and we can go to my house to hideout if we need to."

"I really would prefer if you and Haruhi would stay out of trouble," said Tamaki looking straight into her big blue eyes. "I would feel so terrible if something were to happen to either of you."

"We'll be fine. It's more than likely that we won't be allowed into the room, but if we are then I'll pretend that I'm late for something."

"Eve, can I talk to you for a minute?" Hikaru asked.

"What is it?" asked Eve.

"Not here. Let's go outside."

"Ok," said Eve nervously.

"Where are they going?" Tamaki asked Kaoru.

"He said he was going to talk to her about something," Kaoru said looking slightly amused.

"Oh, really. I wonder what he's telling her," Tamaki pondered curiously.

Hikaru shut the door to the host club behind him as he left the room. He let out a sigh as he leaned on a wall. Eve watched him expecting him to say something.

"So what did you need to tell me?"

"First of all your plan wasn't very good. And second you shouldn't be putting Haruhi and yourself in such dangerous situations."

"Is it because we're girls?"

"NO!" he said unconvincingly. "Yeah, maybe."

"We're not gonna be doing anything dangerous. We're just gonna go and leave it's not like we're gonna go in the room to confront whoever is in there."

"I don't want you to go."

"Look, Hikaru, I'm going whether you like it or not. I have to go in order to make it a safer mission for the rest of you. Even if Haruhi doesn't go I will."

Hikaru looked into her determined blue eyes which were lined with bags.

"Fine, make sure you get some rest," he sighed as he walked back into the club room.

"What was that all about?" Eve asked herself.

Eve returned to the room and was slightly confused. She didn't know why Hikaru had to ask her to keep Haruhi and herself from going. Then she remembered that he distinctly said 'I don't want _you_ to go.' Was he worried about her or did he want to keep the new girl out of the host club's problems? She wasn't sure but she was sure that she was going to the hospital.

"I have some good news, it seems that Alicia has finally woken up," said Kyoya.

"Then we'll really get to go tomorrow," said Eve excitedly.

Hikaru glared at her. He was immensely worried about her. He didn't want her to get hurt while doing something like this.

* * *

How was this chapter? I hope you all liked this one. Please R&R I need to know if I'm still writing the same or not.


	25. Chapter 23

Well hello again everyone. I'm glad to announce that I've gotten over my writers block. Heehee. So now I can actively write fanfics. I've noticed that I had not been ranting much at the beginning of each story but that is because I want to make more room for the actual story. I thank you all for being patient with me and continuing to read this story. Pocky for everyone! You guys really deserve it. Yes… I am eating Pocky and writing this story at the same time. X3 By the way I'm well aware that this chapter is really rushed forgive me… I'll try to slow down.

**Warning: Hikaru gets pissed and says a couple bad words… if guys don't like it too bad. **

* * *

Chapter 23

**My Girl**

Two petite girls walked up to the front desk at the hospital. They were carrying a superfluous number of balloons (Tamaki's idea), flowers (Kaoru's idea with Hikaru's 'help'), a teddy bear (Tamaki's idea), a box of chocolate dipped strawberries (Hani's idea) and a card (from Kyoya, Mori, Haruhi, and Eve). One of them kept complaining that they had brought too much stuff just to visit a sick friend. The lady sitting behind the desk smiled when she saw the two girls approaching her.

"My, my, that's a lot of stuff you're carrying there," she said.

"It's for our friend. We heard she was here so we came to visit," Haruhi smiled back at the lady. "Could you please tell us what room she's in?"

"What's her name?"

"Alicia Milano Marquez," answered the dark-haired girl.

"Ah, yes. She's in room 401." She looked at the girl's confused expressions and smiled. "Just go down the hall to the left and make a right at the second corridor. It will be the last room on the left."

"Thank you, very much," the two girls said simultaneously.

"You're welcome. I hope you friend feels better."

The two girls walked down the white hallways. The smell of disinfectants and anesthetics practically drowned the air inside the hospital. As they walked past the rooms they could see other people in their hospital beds stretching their heads hoping to see someone they knew. Eve shivered at that. It was just too depressing to know that her friend was in a place like this. As she was losing herself in thought Haruhi tapped her shoulder to make sure she was paying attention. They turned right. Another white corridor. This time they could hear the sound of a girl coughing. Eve had to fight the urge to run towards the sound. Haruhi noticed and told her to calm down. When they reached the door, Eve knocked on it gently.

"Who is it?" Aly asked.

"Yo, it's Eve. I heard you were sick and I came to visit," Eve said trying not to sound too excited about getting to talk to her.

"Eve? You came here to see me?" she sounded really surprised and happy.

"Well, actually, a lot of people at school seem to be worried about you. So, I came to drop off some get well soon gifts."

"School?" another voice could be heard inside.

"Anyway, Mili. It's nice to know that you're, ok."

"Eve, thanks for coming, but I can't let you in here. My grandfather is having me rest here for a while until I get better."

"No problem, Mili. I have a few errands to run anyway. We'll just leave these gifts here. You might need to put these roses in a vase before they get ruined," she said putting the gifts down next to the door.

"Get well soon, Aly," said Haruhi as she put down the Bear, the box of chocolates and the card.

They left the hospital by taking the shortest route, which happened to be a door right next to Aly's room. Everyone gathered around them. Tamaki was the first to reach them and when he did, he picked up Haruhi and kissed her. Everyone, except Kyoya and Mori, stared at Tamaki in surprise, they knew that he and Haruhi liked each other but they didn't expect him to kiss her. They also didn't expect Haruhi to act as if was something natural. Eve was completely confused since she didn't really know much about any of them.

"It's about time," Kyoya said as he watched Tamaki pull away.

"Senpai," Haruhi said a little confused but happy at the same time.

"I'm just glad that everything went well. I was worried about you," said Tamaki who held her tight.

"Hey, boss, we still have to go get, Aly," said Hikaru with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Aly's fine by the way," said Eve as she walked toward Hikaru and Kaoru.

"That's a relief," said Kaoru.

"Please be careful when you go in," she said to Hani who was walking towards the door. "There is a guy in there with her. Don't do anything irrational."

"You don't need to worry about him. He's a lot

"There is a reason why we chose him and Mori-senpai to go in first," said Hikaru.

"Why is that?"

"He's the former captain of the Judo club and also learned Karate. Didn't you know?"

"I've been here two days how was I supposed to…"

"You could have asked," smirked Hikaru.

"Stop being a smart ass," Eve said as she rolled her eyes. "Please be careful anyway senpai."

"It's ok, Eve-chan. We'll be fine," Hani said happily as he and Mori went to talk to Kyoya's officers.

"Hikaru, you be careful too," said Eve looking towards him but not at him directly.

"Hey, Eve-chan, what room is Aly-chan in?" asked Hani.

"I think it was in room 401," said Eve.

"You look worried," said Hikaru in a serious tone.

"I'm just– I don't know. I was just thinking about something."

"Hey, you, don't go thinking that we're not gonna be able to save her. We have to succeed, for Kaoru's sake. Besides, I don't want to see my brother be sad if he can't be around her," said Hikaru.

"I wasn't thinking about that at all," she lied.

"We're going in," said Hani who walked into the building through the door Haruhi and Eve had come out of.

They heard the loud bang of a door being kicked open. Eve was actually wondering if it was possible for the small-statured boy to fight against anyone. He looked so defenseless that she couldn't possibly believe that he was a Judo captain.

"Let's go you guys," Kaoru said to Hikaru and Tamaki.

They headed in after Hani and Mori. When they were about to walk into the room Hani told them not to go inside. Kaoru looked inside and saw that Aly's grandfather was there. That made him angrier than he had ever been his entire life. He was about to go into the room, but Hikaru held him back. Kaoru leaned against the wall and looked at the ground hiding his expression from both Tamaki and his brother.

"Don't do anything unnecessary, Kaoru. Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai can handle it."

"I feel so pathetic. I'm not even able to protect my girl on my own," said Kaoru who let himself slide to the ground.

Tamaki smiled. "I believe that when it comes loving someone you will always feel inferior. It's when you realize that the person you love deserves someone better than you and you begin to realize how lucky you are."

"Right now all I'm thinking is how unlucky she is to be stuck in such a situation because I can't save her."

"Shut up, Kaoru. Stop being such a fucking baby!" Hikaru shouted angrily. "Stop whining like a little bitch. You can save her but in your own way. You have to let the senpai's handle the dangerous stuff because you won't be able to save her if you're dead or injured."

Kaoru stared at his brother wide-eyed.

"Hi-Hikaru."

"You guys are still waiting out here?" asked Eve who had walked in.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hikaru.

"Kyoya-senpai wanted me to tell you that he anticipated this and he wants you to keep him stalled for a bit longer."

"Why, if we stay here we'll probably get escorted out by police," said Hikaru.

"I'm sure Kyoya has come up with a plan, so we must do as he says," said Tamaki.

"Let Aly-chan go," Hani could be heard saying. "If you don't let her go then I'll… I'll…"

"Mitsukuni, you can't. We're not allowed to fight him," said Mori.

"You guys should just get out of here. I know you all have good intentions but as long as I do as I'm told, all of you are kept safe," said Aly.

"Aly, this isn't like you at all. You're usually not the type of person to allow someone to control you like this," said Kaoru who walked into the room.

"Kaoru…"

"Don't go deciding things like this by yourself! You can depend on us. You can depend on me. I know I'm not very strong but I would've thought of some way to keep you safe."

"I know but who would keep you safe, Kaoru. I only did this because I didn't want you to be hurt."

"Did you actually think I wouldn't come after you? Even if you had been telling me the truth I would have come for you because you are my girl and I won't allow anyone else to take you away from me."

"Wow. I can't believe he loves her that much," said Eve who was listening from behind the wall. "It's amazing."

"Kaoru…" Aly said her eyes wide in surprise. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Well um… I decided to break this chapter down because I'm currently working on some other things. Aly was being a bit of a moron by not thinking of Kaoru's feelings before her own. It's getting intense.

**Please R&R! PLEASE R&R!**… Bye-ni!


	26. Chapter 24

Konnichiwa! It is Tuesday morning, well... more like Monday night. Anyway, I have to apologize for the completely random TamaxHaru moment. I kinda figured that with him worrying about her safety while she went to check out the hospital, he would kiss her for her safe return. If that part just kinda seemed too out of the blue I'm sorry I can't word all my ideas the way they're supposed to be lately. I blame my tiredness and school…

Again there will be cursing… um yeah… I think I might be in a bad mood this week.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Alicia's Comeback**

Aly sat up in her bed and remembered that she used to be stronger than she was, not physically but mentally. Her greatest weakness was losing both Kaoru and her brother. She realized that if Kaoru was willing to do anything to get her back, then there was no point for her to do what she had done. She looked around trying to figure out a plan to get out of that room and away from both Michael and her grandfather. She had no idea what to do. Hani and Mori couldn't make any moves because her grandfather was there.

"Kaoru did all of you come?" asked Aly, who was actually asking if they had Kyoya's men with them.

Kaoru understood her question immediately. "Yeah, all of us came to see you."

"Where's Kyoya-senpai?" She was really asking why the police hadn't gone in to help her.

"Well, I think he's taking care of something that he needs to do first. Eve said that he was gonna be a little delayed."

"Ah, I see,"

"So, wait, is Eve attending Ouran now?"

"Yeah, she's even in our class."

"That's amazing," she said as tried to get up quickly with excitement. Her grandfather grabbed her wrist.

"Sit down!"

"No, I don't want to! I've been sitting down since yesterday and I wasn't even allowed to leave the room!"

"Why the hell is security taking so long to get here?" her grandfather said to himself.

"Let go of me!" Aly shouted as tried to pull and twist her arm out of his grasp. "If you won't let go then I have no choice."

Aly grabbed her grandfather's wrist with both hands and pulled his arm down forcefully causing him to flip over her. She was about to make her way toward Kaoru when she felt another hand squeezing her wrist tightly. She flinched as the grasp got tighter.

"Let go you asshole! I said let go of me you mother fucker!" she was trying to free herself but his grip was too tight. He had even twisted her arm behind her so she wouldn't flip him too.

"I don't think so," he smirked as he looked at Kaoru's angry face. (Kaoru's angry face= :-[ lol). "You have to pay for hurting your poor grandfather. What you did was very disrespectful."

"Like you know anything about respect," said Aly as she tried swinging her leg backwards in an effort to either kick him in the shin or crotch.

"I'm tired of watching all this. Standing and doing nothing is pointless," said Kaoru. The light clicking of his shoes could be heard as he stepped toward Aly and Michael. "I'm only gonna ask once and I'm gonna ask you politely. Will you please let Aly go?"

"Pfft, you think just because you ask nicely that I'm actually gonna be stupid enough to just let this girl go?" Michael laughed at Kaoru.

"Suit yourself," said Kaoru as he grabbed onto Michaels wrist tightly. He was holding on so tight that it forced Michael's grip on Aly loosen.

Aly freed herself and ran toward Hani and Mori where she knew she'd be safe. Hani hugged Aly happily and as he did so he looked more mature than usual. Mori pat her on the head.

"Aly-chan, we're glad you're back. We were very worried. You should probably go in the hallway and wait with Tama-chan and Hika-chan.

"Nii-chan didn't come did he?" she said a little disappointedly.

"No, I think he was busy today."

"Too busy to come help me? No, I think he was just too furious at Kaoru. When I get home he probably won't let me out of his sight ever again."

"Aly, you shouldn't worry about something like that right now. You should be happy that we all came for you," said Hani.

"I am really. I'm even happy that Kaoru is doing this to protect me," she said as she watched Kaoru punched Michael and knocked him down. "He's even gone as far as to fight someone, but I wish there was something I could do for him. My grandfather, he's planning on destroying the Hitachiin's reputation you know and I want to try to stop that from happening since I'm the one that was involved even if it was without my knowing I now know that I am responsible."

"Aly, stop acting like that it wasn't your fault. You were used and that's that don't worry about my reputation. You mean a lot more to me than that. Besides if you want to fix it just hold a press conference and tell the press that your grandfather misunderstood everything. Although, I don't care if you do that or not," said Kaoru who had overheard her.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. You're right, I have to stop acting so pathetic," said Aly.

"You can handle this from here, senpai," Kaoru said to Hani and he struck on last blow to Michael. "Oh, never mind, he passed out."

Aly ran to Kaoru. She gently grabbed his arm and examined his bruised fists. "You know, this is gonna end up hurting a lot tomorrow," she told him.

"Yeah, but it was definitely worth it. Besides it's a good thing we're in a hospital."

"What do we do about him?" Aly pointed to her grandfather.

"Nothing for now because we can't lay a finger on him. Although Kyoya-senpai is looking for a way to put a more permanent end to him since he doesn't ever seem to give up on you."

Aly laughed. "The way you said that made it sound as if Kyoya-senpai was gonna kill him."

"If you won't do what I say then, I guess I'll have to get your brother to cooperate and do what I say," said Aly's grandfather.

"As if you could get Angel to do what you say. You may not have noticed it, but he's a bit more rebellious than I am."

"Or so you think," he smirked.

"You leave him out of this! He has a lot to do as it is, so don't make it worse. If you ever come near my brother I'll…"

"It seems I've made it here on time," a sly voice echoed from the hallway.

"Kyoya…" said Aly happily.

He leered at her and she cowered. He had every right to be mad at her. "Alicia, you will be reprimanded for this little incident."

Alicia gulped and then let out a small smile. "That's fine. It wouldn't be right if I weren't punished by our dear mother." She teased and he smiled.

"Anyway, it seems I wasn't able to find what I was looking for, as of yet, but we will be taking you back with us."

"Let's go, Aly. Kyoya senpai will handle the rest," Kaoru said leading her out of the room.

As they walked out of the room Aly lowered her head so that her hair covered her eyes.

"Kaoru, I'm really sorry about everything, I was being stupid. I just didn't want them to hurt you, but I ended up doing that instead. I lied to you and then I just went off with them. I promise I won't go without a fight next time. I'll fight them till the end," she said as her voice quivered.

"My precious little sister, are you all right?" asked Tamaki. "Did they hurt you? You're crying!"

"I'm alright," she sniffled.

"Eve, you're still playing video games?" she said as she spotted the DS in Eve's pocket.

"That's the reason I came to Japan. I wanted to play Pokemon Gold Heart and since it's only available here I came here (before US release)."

"I see. What are you doing with these guys anyway."

"Well, I met them at an amusement park on Saturday, and found out that you were in trouble yesterday so I came along to help."

"Thanks you guys. Hikaru, I'm glad you're here too."

"It's no big deal."

"Eve, shouldn't you get out of this hallway isn't it too bright for you in here?"

"Nope, Hikaru gave me his glasses," smiled Eve.

"Willingly?"

"Where would the fun be if he just handed them over when I asked? I had to take them from him by force."

"It doesn't look like he put up much of a fight," she laughed. "Wait a minute, if all you are in here then who's with Haruhi?

Tamaki quickly got up and dashed for the door. He saw Haruhi standing outside surrounded between two of Kyoya's police. Eve, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Aly were close behind.

"Aly, I'm glad you're ok," she said not even glancing at Tamaki.

"Thanks for the get well card Haruhi," said Aly.

"Haruhi, are you mad at me? Haruhi?" cried Tamaki.

"Senpai, you shouldn't do things without thinking. Did you think you could do that without me scolding you afterward! It was embarrassing! In front of everyone too! Next time think before you do it."

"Haruhi's mad at me again."

"What exactly happened while I was gone?"

"Tamaki kissed her."

"Wah, really? That's great! It's about time. Good for you, Niisama!" Aly said excitedly.

"Ok, now it's time for us to get you out of here," said Eve.

"Where are you guys gonna take me?" asked Aly. "I know I can't go home because he would find me too easily. So, can I go with you, Kaoru?"

"Our house is the second place he would look for you, Aly."

"You'll be staying at my house," said Eve.

"I'm the only person that doesn't stick out as much. Besides no one knows where I live."

Aly gave Kaoru a pleading gaze.

"Sorry, Aly, but you're going to have to stay with her. Don't worry; I'll go see you every day."

"Okay, then, but who's going to tell Angel that I'm away from Esteban."

"You can call him if you want, but you can't tell him where you're at. Or I can go tell him myself."

"We should go my car is waiting," said Eve.

"Okay," sighed Aly.

Kaoru gently patted her head. "I'll go see you tomorrow, ok?"

"'Kay," she hugged him.

Kaoru walked her to a small silver car with dark tinted windows. He opened the back door for her. Aly slid into the back seat and Kaoru closed the door with a light slam. Even though he would much rather prefer to keep Aly with him, these measures had to be taken to keep her safe. The car pulled out and disappeared from vision.

Kyoya walked out of the building with Michael in tow. The police that we're waiting for his return quickly surrounded Michael and arrested him. There was no way Michael was going to be released this time because Aly's grandfather had no use for him anymore as he was beaten by the host club twice.

* * *

Um… Okay I finally finished this chapter, yay! It took me forever to think about what I wanted to happen or whether I wanted to end it soon or not. Hahaha, next chapter will probably be some Eve and Aly bonding. Oh and Happy 4th of July if you're celebrating it!

R&R if I'm rushing things a bit I'm sorry just be sure to kick me in the shins or review and tell me to slow down... fufufufu I know I'm more than deserving of it cuz one of you tells me all the time its just that I'm very impatient. I'll really really try to slow down next chapter I swear!


	27. Chapter 25

**Mini Host Corner (Behind the Scenes)**

**Julie**: Um…ok, here goes (fidgets). O-Okairinasaemase goshujinsama (bows).

**Tamaki**: Bravo, bravo. That was perfect.

**Aly**: How embarrassing I can't believe she's doing it. She's even wearing the maid outfit. I wouldn't do something like that in real life.

**Kaoru**: She looks cute in it. Why don't you wear something like that?

**Aly**: I did, remember? It was before I broke my knuckles when I hit Esteban.

**Michael**: That was pretty funny. I was watching you guys the whole time. Esteban flinched on a lot of those shoots so we had to keep re-filming that scene.

**Angel**: Yo.

**Aly**: Angel, oh my god I missed you (hugs him).

**Angel**: Hey there little sis.

**Michael**: Excuse me, Miss Executive Writer.

**Julie**: Nani?

**Michael**: I have a complaint.

**Julie**: What is it, master?

**Michael**: *twitches* I don't like how you already threw me away. I mean come on, I'm an awesome villain. Although, I'm sure all the girls or guys out there already hate me.

**Julie**: Cheer up, master. You're a handsome fellow. I still love you.

**Michael**: *twitches* Don't call me, master it's a bit awkward. I know you love me but I want the audience to like me.

**Julie**: Fufufufu, you know what they say: "An audience loves a good villain."

**Michael**: Next time I'm not gonna try out for the villain roles. *tears in eyes* I mean how can people hate me, I'm not really that mean. I just have to act the part.

**Julie**: *hugs* There, there. It's ok Michael I'll see what I can do to make things better for you, my little chocolate morsel.

**Michael**: You're really embarrassing, Miss Executive Writer.

**Julie**: Shut up. I'm actually doing this as a fan service. (Reads off notebook) I remember reading somewhere that people are more likely to read your work if you cosplay as a maid or bunny girl and since there's no way in hell I'm gonna be a bunny girl I decided to be a maid, with cat ears of course. ~Nyaa.

Sugoi! Look at my long rant. I hope you guys enjoy my chapter. Please R&R I really want you to. Oh, and BTW I'm changing the POV on this to Aly's first person POV. Bon Apetite.

**Chapter 25: Bonding (A/N: Not to be confused with Bondage)**

As I lay motionless on the soft sepia-colored silk blankets I could hear the incessant ticking of a clock and the nonstop violent tapping of buttons as Eve played her DS. Although these sounds bothered me, it wasn't what was keeping me up. I was actually awake all night long thinking and wondering if it was really ok that I was here. I could only tell that it was day outside, by looking at the blinding light slipping through a gap in the curtains. I now lay there wondering if I should get up or stay in bed. Either way it didn't matter I wasn't going anywhere and neither was Eve. The night before, we were given orders from Kaoru stating that we were not to leave the house for at least 3 weeks or until Kyoya had found something to permanently keep Esteban from targeting me.

"Aly, are you up yet?" Eve groggily called out to me.

"Yeah, I'm up. Actually, I've been up all night."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Eve said. She figured that her playing videogames had kept me up.

"It's not your fault. I was busy thinking about stuff and I couldn't sleep," I reassured her.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Are you sure it's ok for you to skip school," I asked her as I sat up. "You are here as a foreign exchange student, so won't the chairman kick you out if you miss too much?"

"Nah, I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides I wouldn't want you to start having any strange thoughts while I was at school and go back to your grandfather."

"I won't make that choice willingly, you know. I'm not stupid. Anyways, I have to wait for Kaoru to come," I said pulling my knees close to my chest.

"Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru! Since yesterday it's been the only thing you've talked about," Eve sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said. Being told off by her, I felt as if I had become one of host club's fan girls.

"I heard you're starting to model again," she changed the subject or at least tried to.

"Well, yeah. Hikaru and Kaoru are the ones who talked their mother into hiring me. They're also my new managers now so I know I can trust both of them."

"Those two are really weird aren't they?"

"Are you curious about them," I smirked.

"Not really."

"Well, everyone in the Host Club is a little weird, but they are the best friends a person could ever have. They were all very helpful on the first day of school. Hikaru and Kaoru seemed kind of distant when I first saw them though. They knew how I felt and why I did the things I did."

"What are you talking about?"

"They knew I pushed people away and they knew why I did it. They told me that I was being selfish. Then the other day Kaoru told me that before they were in the host club that they used to push others away. They used to isolate themselves because they didn't want to be hurt by anyone."

"Is that why you stopped talking to me?"

I looked away. "It was my effort to keep my family together after my mom died. I kept people away from Angel and myself. I didn't even let Angel join the soccer team, which he had been looking forward to. It's because of my constant selfishness that Angel, no it's not just him, everyone is always worried about me. Anyway, Eve, I'm really sorry for everything. I'm sorry we got you involved in all this."

"It's fine. If I wouldn't have gotten into this I'd probably be wasting my time playing video games," she said as she kept pushing the buttons on her DS. "Dammit, I lost."

I fell backwards on the bed as I laughed at face she made when she lost.

"Mili, are you hungry?" she asked as her stomach growled.

"Just a bit. What time is it anyway?"

"Wow, its one already. Hmm…what do you want to eat?"

"I really want a country fried breakfast right now," I said. "But anything is fine. I can help you cook if you want."

"I think I'm gonna make pancakes and eggs."

"Ooh, that sounds good. I'll help with the pancakes," I said as I jumped out of the bed to stretch.

After brushing our teeth and putting our hair up so it wouldn't get in the food while we cooked, we headed down to the kitchen. I had a hard time adjusting my eyes to the bright light bouncing off the pure white hallway walls and the golden frames. _How can Eve stand the light after staying up all night?_ I thought.

Immediately after eating breakfast, we washed the dishes we used. Then I ran into the shower after borrowing clothes from Eve. I wished that I could have stayed under the running water forever, but because I was just a guest at this home, I got of the shower quickly.

"Eve, what are you up to?" I asked as I walked into her room still drying my hair with my towel. I saw that she was still playing her DS and sighed. "Why do I even ask?"

"Hmm… you should know better."

"Are you still stuck at the same part?" I asked.

"Mm… yeah, it's really pissing me off."

"Can I try?"

"Do you think you can beat it?"

"Nope, not at all but it won't hurt if I try right?"

"I dunno it might," Eve said jokingly.

"Whatever, I'm just gonna read your manga, then," I said as I walked toward her shelf. I noticed that she also had a jar full of PixiStix®. As I took a manga from the shelf I also pulled a handful of PixiStix out of the jar.

"Hey, those are…"

"Mine now," I cut her off. "You want some?"

"Sure, hand me some," she said.

"Here hold them for me I'm gonna put some music on," I said as I handed her all the PixiStix.

"All my CD's are in the case on the desk," Eve said when she saw I had no idea where to look.

"That thing is huge! What do you have in there? They can't all be CD's."

"Anime DVD's that I bought when I got here and some of my favorite movies."

I unzipped the CD case and flipped through the pages. "Green Day. More Green Day. Ah, here. Oh, never mind more Green Day."

"My favorite band."

"Do you have anything good in here," I said a little disappointed at the contents of the CD case.

"Like what?"

"Taking Back Sunday, Motion City Sountrack, Ludo, Muse, or Matchbook Romance," I listed.

"I might have one song from Matchbook Romance but it's on a CD with all other Green Day Songs."

"I'll just turn on the radio… I want to listen to Aluminia anyway maybe they have it on," I said as I turned through the stations.

"Aluminia? That sounds vaguely familiar."

"Oh," I said stopping on a station, "'The World' is on. Good enough."

"Death Note?" asked Eve as she listened to the song.

"I wish I had one," I half joked.

"You would use it?"

"Yeah for a lot of reasons, though I might just use it once. I'm just joking," I said as I saw disbelief on her face.

"Yeah…," she trailed off as the song went on.

I sprawled myself on her bed with manga and PixiStix in hand. "This sugar rush will be worth it," I said as I opened the first long tube of candy.

I raised the tube over my mouth allowing its contents to spill into my mouth like the sand in an hour glass. The powered sugar candy spread evenly covering most of my tongue. I could taste a slightly sour taste from the orange flavoring but it was absolutely delicious.

"Hey, Eve," I said with the tube in my mouth.

"Yeah?"

"How did you get into Ouran?"

"A foreign exchange program."

"Hm… and here I thought you hated doing any kind of work."

"I sacrificed myself for Pokemon Heart Gold," she smiled. "It was definitely worth it."

"Are you planning on going back to California?"

"I've been thinking about it a lot, I would love to stay here to get all the games I want before they're released back home, but I don't think I'll stay here forever. Why did you ask?"

"I was just curious," I lied. I couldn't possibly tell her that I was worried about not being able to stay near Kaoru.

I read the manga halfway before I realized I had read it before. I sighed and put the manga down. I looked around for a clock or anything that would tell me what time it was. Eve flipped open a cell phone which was in her pocket and threw it to me.

"That one is yours. I conveniently forgot to give it to you yesterday. I hope you like the wallpaper," she smirked.

"Don't be putting stuff like this as my wallpaper! You put p*** on my phone! I can't show this to anyone," I shouted with embarrassment.

"Shhh, I need to concentrate. Oh and I think you have a text," Eve turned back to her game.

"You need to sleep." I chucked a pillow at her then I turned to the phone screen and read the new message. "They're on their way here."

"They?"

"Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Oh, them."

"'Oh them?' is that all you've got to say? You want to see Hikaru don't you?"

"I guess I could play Super Smash Brothers with him until you finish talking with Kaoru."

"Do you really think Hikaru is into those kinds of video games?"

"Who knows, but it would be fun to beat him. He looks like the kind of person who hates to lose."

"They both are," I said as I brushed my hair and took one of Eve's many headphones and used it as a headband. "You know this more comfortable than I thought it would be."

"Mmmhmm," said Eve as she fixed hers.

Ok I managed to finish this chapter. I think it's a better developed chapter than the others. Umm, I've been watching Lucky Star and a couple of new comedy anime so if you see my characters out of character its due to my silliness.

The whole P*** thing is just to check something for myself. If you have an idea of what P*** is please send me a message of what word you think it is. Fufufu… I love messing with people…

This week I will desperately try to finish Ch26 and hopefully 27. I make no promises on the release dates though hehehe.


	28. Host Club Corner 2

Today Hikaru and Kaoru take over the corner. Starts off in my own house. I'm wearing pajamas and I have a pen behind my ear because I was just working on another chapter.

* * *

Julie: Hmm… -reads from laptop- No, no, that doesn't make sense its stupid.

Brother: Hey, Julie, you fat there's someone at the door for you. (hes really this mean my otouto)

Julie: Weird, people don't usually come to visit me. –walks to door- What the? Why are you guys at my house?

Hikaru: That's not how you greet, your friends. –walk in with kaoru behind-

Julie: You guys are supposed to stay in my head! There's no way you guy can really be here! Unless I'm dreaming. Yeah, that must be it.

Kaoru: If you were dreaming you wouldn't be able to feel this –blows into my ear-

Julie: St-Stop that –blushes- W-why are you guys here anyway? –walk to my room-

Hikaru: We're here to make sure you're ok because you haven't written anything in a month.

Julie: Yeah, about that… you see I've been working on class work I had to write speeches and memorize them so I've been stressing over that.

Kaoru: How about these pictures of you playing final fantasy?

Julie: Those were from the day I updated last month… and I did work on the next chapter that day too…

Kaoru: And these pictures of you dancing in your room to Renai Circulation, Luka Luka Night Fever, Love & Joy, and Hare Hare yukai?

Julie: I was exercising. Wait- how did you know what songs they were?

Kaoru: I wonder…

Julie: you've been watching… -blush-

Hikaru: Anyway what are you up to?

Julie: Ah, I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter but I seem to be stuck… I don't really know what to write I had something amazing a couple of weeks ago but due to a virus it was deleted.

Kaoru: You write your stories on the computer? So then what's the deal with the pen?

Julie: I read somewhere that its good luck to have a pen while you write to stimulate ideas…

Hikaru: Is this your laptop? –points to the table-

Julie: Yeah…

Kaoru: Nice background… I thought that was a nice shot of us right Hikaru?

Hikaru: So, you're into that stuff too… -smirks- Kaoru take the laptop we're taking our writer on a trip…

Julie: wait what?

Hikaru: -blind folds me and carries me- We're gonna make you finish the next chapters.

Julie: Put me down, Hikaru! –struggling to get free-

Hikaru: If you take off your blindfold before we say its ok to do so we'll leave you in the middle of nowhere. Do you understand?-sets me down in a car-

Julie: I'm not really into this S&M stuff guys… can I go home?

Kaoru: No, we're taking you with us to make sure you finish your story and work on updating.

Julie: What? But I go to school too and I have to go on Monday!

30 minutes of silence later….

Julie: Hey where are we going? Can I take off this damned blindfold its hurting my eyes?

Hikaru: Come on Kaoru lets go before we miss it.

Julie: Oi, are you even listening to me? Oi, Hikaru can I take of this goddamned blindfold yet or not?

Hikaru: I told you that we'll let you know when you can take it off.

I walked and was warned many times to watch my step. From the many sounds I heard there I could tell I was in a really busy place. Then after hearing from a speaker that a flight was now boarding I was really nervous.

Julie: I don't wanna go… I have stuff to do…-lifting the blindfold slowly-

Kaoru: -whisper into ear- I wouldn't do that if I were you… It would be better if you just come with us.

Julie: Fine... –fixes blindfold over eyes again- just tell me where we're going.

Hikaru: You should know that by now…

Julie: I don't even have a passport. I can't go to Japan now!

Hikaru: Don't worry, we already have one ready for you.

Julie: Damn, -I gave in- Fine, you win. I have no choice…

Kaoru: Are you okay?

Julie: Of course I'm not, but… I'm done struggling. Its not as if a girl can overpower two guys.

Hikaru: You're no fun…-he sighed-

Julie: Did you really expect me to keep fighting you… I get tired easily. Help me get on the jet so I can sleep…

Hikaru: How did you…

Julie: The sound of the engines.

Kaoru: Hm… I'm starting to think that you actually want to come with us…

Julie: Well its not that I don't want to, it's just I can't because of school.

Hikaru: Whatever, we'll get you back here as soon as you write something again.

A while after landing in Japan…

Julie: What the hell? Where am I? I can't see a damn thing. I think I'm blind!

(sound of a knock on a door)

Hikaru: You can take it off now.

Julie: What?

Hikaru: The blindfold.

Julie: Oh, that's right I had forgotten all about it. Why did I need to be blindfolded if I knew very well who you guys were?

Kaoru: It's so that you wouldn't know where you were at.

Julie: I already know that I'm in Japan and by the feel of this cold marble floor tiles I'm in some fancy place like maybe your home or a school perhaps. Now let me out of here I'll stay put I promise Kao-chan. –fakes crying-

Hikaru: Cut it out. We know you're not really crying besides if we let you out we know you'll try to run away again… Now stay quiet or we won't let you out.

Kaoru: You might as well go to sleep. It doesn't seem like Hikaru's giving up any time soon.

To be continued…

* * *

Been busy with school and writers block. I'm also having trouble writing Eve's parts but I think I'll have down sometime this week. So I'll probably have a new chapter out this week or next depending on my workload and writers block status.


End file.
